


Instinkt

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I BLAME CAPTAIN AMERICA, M/M, Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hat Amnesie. Nein, wirklich. Er erinnert sich an nichts seit Korea, schon gar nicht an Danny, und das Resultat ist ... überraschend viel Geschmuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich begann diese FanFic kurz nach Start der zweiten Staffel, und ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich mit dieser zweiten Staffel sehr lange äußerst unzufrieden war und immer noch bin. Dementsprechend sagte ich zu Steve, "Steve", sagte ich, "we've got to re-boot the system!" und Steve erwiderte "YES! LET ME KICK IT!" - und diese Geschichte nahm ihren Lauf.
> 
> Die zweite Staffel ist nie passiert. Bei mir ist immer noch Governor Jameson Chef, und das ist auch gut so. Generell ist bei mir alles besser, die Leute glücklicher, das Wetter schöner.  
> Abgesehen vom Anfang. Denn am Anfang wollte ich noch, dass Steve Danny gegenüber kühl und distanziert und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen gemein ist. Aber Steve ...
> 
> ... Steve fand das wie üblich nicht so gut.
> 
> Stellt euch also auf Fluff ein. Und Crack, ein bisschen. Und noch mehr Fluff. Wirklich abartige Mengen an Fluff.
> 
> Ach, und zwischendurch wollte das Team plötzlich arbeiten und einen richtigen Fall lösen. Also hab ich mir in der Hinsicht genau so viel Mühe gegeben wie die Serienschreiber, und mir den hanebüchendsten Quatsch überhaupt ausgedacht.
> 
> Jetzt aber los.

Das Krankenhauszimmer ist klein, und beinahe quadratisch. Es ist in Pastelltönen gehalten, vorrangig in einem blassen Gelb. Es bietet genug Platz für ein Bett, diverse fiepende Gerätschaften – und einen Besucherstuhl.

Danny nimmt das Piepen des Kardiographen und der lebenserhaltenden Systeme kaum noch wahr. Nicht einmal das kränkliche Gelb der Wände stört ihn sonderlich. Er starrt mit leerem Blick auf Steves Brust, auf das von Maschinen kontrollierte Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs.

Der Anblick ist nicht wirklich schrecklich, nicht einmal wirklich unangenehm, aber für Danny wird er zunehmend unerträglich. Er versucht, seine Umgebung auszublenden, versucht, Steve ohne die Verbände, ohne die Gerätschaften, die ihn am Leben erhalten, zu sehen.

Aber sein Unterbewusstsein weigert sich, ihm auch nur ein paar Minuten inneren Friedens zu gönnen. Es zeigt ihm Steves lächelndes Gesicht nicht ohne Gegenleistung, zeigt es ihm Sekunden vor dem Unfall.

Der Aufprall des LKWs war so hart, dass es Danny für ein paar Sekunden aus seinem Sitz gehoben, und er der Schwerkraft getrotzt hat. Sein Magen verkrampft sich allein bei der Erinnerung daran.

Er sieht alles vor sich, jedes einzelne Detail, hört das Kratzen von Metall über Asphalt, riecht das Blut, spürt die allgegenwärtige feuchte Hitze Hawaiis … nimmt die verirrten Sonnenstrahlen nur am Rande wahr, als er die Augen aufschlägt und Steve neben sich im Wagen eingezwängt liegen sieht, blutig und zerschlagen und regungslos.

Wären sie nicht in Steves Truck unterwegs gewesen … der Camaro hätte diesen Zusammenprall nicht überstanden. Sie hätten diesen Zusammenprall nicht überstanden.

Und das wirklich Lächerliche, das Unfassbare, das Unfaire an der Sache ist, dass sie nicht einmal im Einsatz waren. Sie waren nicht einmal im Dienst.

Dannys Meinung nach verstößt es gegen sämtliche Regeln des Universums, dass Steve und er von einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Lastwagen gerammt werden, wenn sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Einkaufen sind.

Steve ist nicht einmal zu schnell gefahren. Er hat sich ans Tempolimit gehalten.

Steve ist nicht zu schnell gefahren, und doch liegt er im Krankenhaus, ist bewusstlos, sein Kopf in weiße Bandagen gehüllt, still und regungslos und bleich; die Ärzte haben von Schwellungen in seinem Gehirn gesprochen und Danny sanft darauf vorzubereiten versucht, dass Steve vielleicht … dass er vielleicht nicht …

Ihm entkommt ein Laut, der nur deswegen ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen ist, weil Danny zu erschöpft ist, um richtig zu weinen.

Er hat sich mit Toben und Verdrängung verausgabt, hat sich die Hände an den Zimmerwänden blutig geschlagen … hat Mary angerufen und sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ihr Bruder im Koma liegt, dass er vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen wird.

Sie weinen zu hören, ohne auch nur den geringsten Trost bieten zu können, hat Danny möglicherweise mehr erschöpft als alles Andere.

Er lässt den Kopf hängen und starrt zu Boden.

Danny kann bis heute nicht fassen, dass er aus dem Wagen klettern und aufrecht stehen konnte, dass ihm nichts weiter gefehlt hat außer geprellten Rippen und einer Gehirnerschütterung.

Es macht ihn krank, an Steves Bett sitzen und warten zu müssen. Aber weggehen kann er nicht. Er kann Steve nicht allein lassen, selbst wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass er seit Jahren hier ist.

Es sind erst drei Tage.

Zugegeben, es sind drei Tage ohne Schlaf, drei Tage ohne bewusste Nahrungsaufnahme – drei Tage ohne Steves Wahnsinn, sein dummes Grinsen, sein Lächeln.

Danny starrt auf seine Hände hinab, erinnert sich daran, wie Steves Arm vorgeschnellt ist, als der LKW sie gerammt hat, wie er sich über Dannys Brust gespannt hat, wie er ihn beschützen wollte.

Die Tatsache, dass Dannys Arm spiegelverkehrt genau das Gleiche getan hat, ohne auch nur das Geringste ausrichten zu können, ringt Danny ein müdes Lächeln ab.

Er weiß, dass er nichts tun konnte, weiß, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass es nicht Steves Schuld war, dass es nichts gibt, das er hätte tun können.

Aber das ändert nichts an dem dumpfen Pochen in seiner Magengegend, an dem bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund.

Er vermisst Steve, obwohl Steve keinen Meter von ihm entfernt liegt.

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnet sich, aber Danny macht sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu heben. Krankenschwestern und Ärzte kommen regelmäßig vorbei, um Steves Zustand zu überprüfen, und inzwischen kennt er sie alle, alle haben sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, niemand versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Danny hat keine Worte mehr. Er fühlt sich leer.

Aber diesmal eilen keine methodischen, effizienten Schritte durch den Raum, diesmal bleibt die eintretende Person kurz hinter der Tür stehen. „… Danny?“

Danny hebt den Kopf und erkennt Steves Schwester Mary – sie ist bleich, übermüdet, ihr Haar sieht fürchterlich aus. Und sie blickt äußerst konzentriert nicht in Richtung des Bettes, in dem ihr Bruder liegt und aussieht als sei er …

Danny kommt auf die Beine, macht zwei Schritte auf sie zu und nimmt sie in die Arme.

Mary krallt sich an ihn und weint, presst ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter, und er hält sie fest und hört sich alles an, das verzweifelte Lachen zwischen den Schluchzern, das Geständnis, dass sie mit so einem Anruf gerechnet hat, seit Steve sich der Navy angeschlossen hat, dass sie nicht fassen kann, dass es ein Autounfall war, der ihren Bruder niedergestreckt hat.

„Ich habe mit Maschinengewehren gerechnet“, schluchzt sie in Dannys Schulter, „mit Macheten … mit einer Panzerfaust!“

Danny nickt und drückt sie fester an sich, und es kommt ihm nicht falsch vor, obwohl er sie kaum kennt, obwohl sie nicht mehr ist als eine flüchtige Bekannte. Sie ist Steves Schwester. Sie gehört zur Familie.

Es dauert eine Weile, ehe Mary sich beruhigt, bis sie zu Steve an sein Bett herantreten und seine Hand nehmen kann.

Danny beobachtet sie dabei, wie sie sich vorbeugt und Steve einen behutsamen Kuss auf die Wange gibt, wie sie mit den Fingerspitzen durch Steves dunkles Haar streicht.

Es bricht ihm das Herz.

Es bricht ihm das Herz, weil er weiß, dass Steve und Mary einander lieben, obwohl sie sich von einander entfremdet haben, obwohl sie kaum je miteinander telefonieren – weil er Angst hat, dass sie es sich nie wieder werden sagen können.

Danny schluckt trocken und schiebt seinen Stuhl näher ans Bett heran, zwingt Mary mit sanfter Gewalt, sich zu setzen, und verlässt das Zimmer, um ihr einen Kaffee zu holen.

Es tut gut, jemanden zu haben, um den er sich kümmern kann, dass er sich nicht länger mit seinem eigenen Schmerz, seiner eigenen Angst beschäftigen muss … Aber als er mit einer Tasse Kaffee ins Zimmer zurückkehrt und Grace an Steves Bett sieht, bleibt ihm beinahe das Herz stehen, und er ist Sekunden davon entfernt Rachel anzuschreien, weil sie es gewagt hat, ihrer Tochter diesen Anblick zuzumuten.

Aber Grace wendet sich zu ihm um, und ihr Gesicht ist ruhig, beängstigend beherrscht.

„Danno“, sagt sie, hebt ihr Gesicht zu ihm an, blickt ihm in die Augen – und Danny reicht die Kaffeetasse an Mary weiter, geht vor seiner Tochter in die Knie und lässt sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen.

„Alles wird wieder gut“, flüstert sie an seinem Ohr, und Danny treten doch noch Tränen in die Augen. „Ich weiß, Äffchen.“

Er spürt sie nicken, und der Druck auf seiner Brust lässt ein wenig nach, hat keine Chance gegen den unerschütterlichen Glauben seiner Tochter, dass Onkel Steve unzerstörbar ist.

Die Haltung auf dem Fußboden ist alles andere als gut für Dannys schwaches Knie, aber er verharrt vor seiner Tochter, lässt sich von ihr festhalten, zieht allen Trost aus ihrer Nähe, den er bekommen kann.

Erst, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Rachel und Mary angefangen haben, sich leise miteinander zu unterhalten, kehrt er ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, macht sich sanft von Grace los und kommt mit einem Ächzen auf die Beine.

Ein Blick reicht aus, um Rachel seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, und sie nickt ihm zu.

Grace nimmt seine Hand. „Er sieht ein wenig blass aus“, stellt sie fest. „Warum hat sein Zimmer kein Fenster?“

Es ist eine Frage, mit der Danny sich am Vortag zur Genüge beschäftigt hat, eine Frage, die seinen Zorn über Stunden hinweg genährt hat. Jetzt kann er darüber nur seufzen.

„Weil er schläft, Äffchen. Die Ärzte meinen, so lange er schläft, braucht er kein Fenster.“

Grace runzelt die Stirn, schweigt einen Moment. „Aber Sonne ist gesund.“

Und das, denkt Danny, beweist, dass meine Tochter intelligenter ist als sämtliche Ärzte dieses Krankenhauses zusammen.

Aber er geht nicht weiter auf die Angelegenheit ein, und Grace lässt sie auf sich beruhen.

„Wann hast du zuletzt gegessen?“ will Rachel plötzlich von ihm wissen, und Danny schenkt ihr einen bösen Blick. „Ist das wichtig?“

„Selbstverständlich ist das wichtig. Ich hole dir was.“

Mit diesen Worten verlässt sie das Zimmer, und Danny fühlt sich beinahe ein wenig schuldig. Wann immer Chin und Kono vorbei kommen, stellen sie ihm die gleiche Frage, zwingen ihn, zu essen, zu trinken und vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu schlafen, und Danny fühlt sich schlecht, weil er ihnen zusätzliche Sorgen bereitet, aber er kann sich jetzt nicht um sich selbst kümmern.

Er kann einfach nicht.

 

Nachts ist es am Schlimmsten.

Es wird nicht wirklich dunkel in Steves fensterlosem Zimmer, nicht wirklich still, aber die Geräuschkulisse des Krankenhauses nimmt empfindlich ab, lässt Danny mit nichts als dem Piepen und dem geisterhaft grünen Licht zurück, das die lebenserhaltenden Systeme verbreiten.

Rachel und Grace haben Mary mitgenommen, und Rachel hat ihm versprochen, sich um sie zu kümmern. Danny wäre in ernsthafter Gefahr, sich wieder in sie zu verlieben, wären nicht alle seine Emotionen mehr denn je auf Steve ausgerichtet.

Dieser verdammte Bastard. Wieso kann er nicht einfach aufwachen?

Danny reibt sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht, über müde Augen und Bartstoppeln, und ist ernsthaft versucht, sich zu Steve ins Bett zu legen.

Aber Steve ist an mehr Gerätschaften gekoppelt als Chins verdammter Computertisch, und Danny wagt es nicht.

Also bleibt er in seinem Besucherstuhl sitzen, ignoriert sämtliche eingehenden Informationen seines Schmerzzentrums, und starrt Steve an.

Danny ist nicht wirklich bewusst, dass er anfängt, mit Steve zu reden, und er ertappt sich mitten in einer heiseren Tirade über sture Mistkerle, die vor nichts zurückschrecken, um ihren Partnern zu beweisen, dass sämtliche frühere Vorwürfe bezüglich Größenwahn und Superhelden-Illusionen völlig ungerechtfertigt sind.

Danny hält inne und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er schließt die Augen.

Als er sie wieder aufschlägt, um damit fortzufahren, Steve anzustarren, starrt Steve zurück.

 

Danny fällt beinahe von seinem Stuhl, so sehr beeilt er sich, auf die Beine zu kommen, und in seiner Hast bemerkt er nicht, wie Steve vor ihm zurückzuckt, wie sich Steves Augen weiten, das Weiße in ihnen hervortritt.

Er beugt sich über Steve, will seine Hand nehmen, und Steve lässt ihn nicht.

Eine Sekunde später fliegt die Tür zu Steves Zimmer auf, und Krankenpfleger fluten den Raum. Einer von ihnen schiebt Danny nach draußen, während sie Steve von etwa der Hälfte seiner medizinischen Geräte befreien.

Dannys Herz kann sich nicht entscheiden, wie es sich jetzt zu verhalten hat. Steve ist aufgewacht. Steve ist aufgewacht, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war … fremd, und er hat Danny nicht seine Hand nehmen lassen … und …

Danny wischt sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht.

Steve ist aufgewacht.

Danny muss sich an die nächstbeste Wand lehnen, als die vergangenen Tage jetzt rücksichtslos ihren Tribut fordern.

Er ist unglaublich müde, bis aufs Äußerste erschöpft … und ganz schrecklich aufgeregt.

Durch die offene Tür beobachtet er, wie Steve versucht, sich aufzusetzen, von einer Schwester zurückgehalten wird … und nachgibt.

Danny kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich darüber freuen oder beunruhigt sein soll.

Dann dreht Steve den Kopf, sieht ihn an, und Danny weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Etwas stimmt ganz entschieden nicht.

 

„Amnesie“, sagt Danny tonlos, blickt von Steve zum Arzt und wieder zurück zu Steve, als habe er diese Beiden unter Verdacht, sich einen äußerst geschmacklosen Scherz mit ihm zu erlauben.

Aber Steve mustert ihn, als habe er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, und Danny weiß, dass es kein Scherz ist, dass es nicht mal entfernt, nicht einmal ansatzweise lustig ist.

Steve erinnert sich nicht an ihn.

„Was ist das Letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern, Commander McGarrett?“ fragt der Arzt, und Steves Schultern spannen sich an.

„Korea“, sagt er mit harter Stimme. „Die Stimme meines Vaters am Telefon. Ein Schuss.“

Danny muss die Augen schließen.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, blickt Steves Arzt ihn fragend an, und Dannys rechte Hand beschreibt eine hilflose, überforderte Geste. „Das ist über ein Jahr her.“

Steve zieht die Stirn kraus, mustert Danny ein weiteres Mal, dann stellt er die Frage, vor der es Danny am meisten gegraust hat. „Wer sind Sie?“

Danny weiß ehrlich nicht, was er darauf antworten soll.

Steve erinnert sich nicht an ihn.

„Dein Partner“, ringt er sich schließlich durch, zu antworten, und seine Stimme klingt seltsam flach.

„Partner?“ wiederholt Steve, und Danny seufzt, fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er weiß nicht, wo er anfangen soll.

„Es wäre ratsam, wenn Sie Commander McGarrett ein wenig schlafen lassen, bevor Sie anfangen, ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen“, schaltet sich der Arzt ein. „Er muss sich ausruhen.“

„Ich muss mich nicht ausruhen“, widerspricht Steve sofort. „Ich will wissen, was passiert ist.“

Danny schluckt trocken.

Steve starrt ihn an – konzentriert, kalt, aufgeregt, überanstrengt – alles zusammen.

„Das muss bis morgen warten“, sagt der Arzt. Danny bewundert den Mann beinahe für seine Sturheit. Er hat ja keine Ahnung, dass er gegen Steve nicht die geringste Chance hat, was das angeht.

„Muss es nicht, Doktor. Und ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich und meinen … Partner … jetzt alleine lassen könnten.“

Der Doktor gibt auf und geht, und Steve gestikuliert in Richtung des Besucherstuhls.

Danny setzt sich.

„… Partner?“ fragt Steve ihn leise, und Danny nickt und fasst einen Entschluss. Es mag ein dummer, überstürzter Entschluss sein, aber Danny ist müde und verletzt, und fängt an zu reden, ehe er sich noch weiter Gedanken machen kann, ob das hier eine gute Idee ist.

„Du leitest ein Einsatzkommando, hier auf Hawaii. Ich war der Detektive, der damit betraut war, den Mord an deinem Vater aufzuklären, und du hast mich zu deinem Partner gemacht, um … um mit mir gemeinsam ermitteln zu können.“

Steve starrt ihn an. „Warum würde ich das tun?“

Danny starrt zurück. „Weil du ein sturer, aufdringlicher Bastard bist, der mit einem Nein nichts anzufangen weiß.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Ich bin Ihr Vorgesetzter.“

Allein sein Tonfall, kühl und professionell und völlig bar seiner sonstigen Wärme, schneidet Danny ins Herz. „Du bist mein Partner.“

Steve schweigt für eine Weile, hört nicht für eine Sekunde damit auf, Danny anzustarren, und Danny blickt zurück und hat keine Ahnung, was in Steve vor sich geht.

„Ich erinnere mich an nichts nach dem Schuss“, gesteht Steve schließlich leise, und Danny hört die Hilflosigkeit in seiner Stimme und versucht sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

„Wir haben ihn gekriegt – Hesse. Wir haben ein gutes Team. Wir sind zu viert, du und ich, Chin Ho Kelly und seine Cousine, Kono Kalakaua.“

„Chin Ho Kelly“, wiederholt Steve leise, eine kleine, konzentrierte Falte erscheint zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube, mein Vater hat ihn ausgebildet.“

Danny nickt. „Hat er.“

Die Idee scheint Steve zu gefallen, er lächelt ein wenig, und Danny will ihn küssen und kann nicht.

„Sie werden dich sehen wollen“, sagt Danny leise. „Chin und Kono. Deine Schwester auch.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an. „Mary ist hier?“

Danny nickt. „Sie ist heute Nachmittag angekommen. Meine Exfrau kümmert sich um sie.“

Diese Antwort scheint Steve zu verwirren, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir sind Freunde.“

„Sie und Ihre Exfrau?“

„Du und ich.“

„Oh.“

Selbst diese Vorstellung scheint Steve zu überfordern, und Danny ist froh, dass er Steve nicht erzählt hat, was sie wirklich verbindet.

Commander Steven J. McGarrett ist nicht in der Verfassung, über seine Liebesbeziehung mit einem anderen Mann in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden.

 

Mary sieht müde aus. Die Schatten unter ihren Augen dominieren ihr ganzes Gesicht, und selbst ihr Lächeln schafft es nicht, Steve darüber hinweg zu täuschen, wie sehr diese ganze Sache sie mitgenommen hat.

Sie sitzt auf dem Besucherstuhl neben seinem Bett, und Steve will verdammt sein, aber er weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was er zu ihr sagen soll. Er ist müde, er hat Kopfschmerzen, sein ganzer Körper fühlt sich völlig zerschlagen an … und es passt ihm nicht, dass Mary ihn so sieht. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen, weder seine angeblichen Kollegen, noch seine Familie.

„Detektive Williams hätte dich nicht anrufen sollen“, sagt er also leise. Mary zieht prompt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Aber sie weist ihn nicht dafür zurecht, dass er sie über seinen Zustand im Dunkeln gelassen hätte – sie schlägt einen ganz anderen Weg ein. „Detektive Williams?“

Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. „So heißt er doch, oder? Detektive Daniel Williams.“

Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, sein Kopf fühlt sich an wie eine instabile, breiige Masse, und er hat das Vertrauen in sein Gedächtnis verloren. Vielleicht hat er sich Detektive Williams nur eingebildet – das würde genau so viel Sinn ergeben wie der Umstand, dass der Mann mitten in der Nacht an seinem Bett gesessen und darauf gewartet hat, dass er aufwacht.

Plötzlich sieht Mary aus, als würde sie jede Sekunde wieder anfangen zu weinen. „Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht das kleinste Bisschen an ihn?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Soweit es mich betrifft, kenne ich den Mann nicht.“

Mary atmet tief durch. „Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu, du emotional zurückgebliebener Affe“ – sie beleidigt ihn mit tränenerstickter, belegter Stimme, etwas, zu dem nur Mary in der Lage ist – „Daniel Williams ist dir wichtig. Verstehst du? Er ist dein bester Freund. Und wenn du deine Erinnerungen zurück bekommst, wenn diese ganze, unnötige Episode hier vorbei ist, dann wirst du jedes kühle Wort, jede Abweisung, und jedes Ausweichmanöver bereuen, das du Danny zugemutet hast.“

Steve kann nicht anders, als sie anstarren. Sie meint es so unglaublich ernst. „Werde ich das?“

„Das wirst du. Also wirst du ihn nicht Detektive Williams nennen, und auch nicht Daniel – sondern Danny. Weil du das immer gemacht hast. Von Anfang an. Ich mag nicht hier gewesen sein, um Zeuge eurer Freundschaft werden zu können, aber soviel weiß ich. Ok?“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Warum ist dir das so wichtig?“

Ihr Blick wird weich. „Weil du mir wichtig bist, du begriffsstutziger Gorilla. Und Danny ist dir wichtig. Vertrau mir in dieser Sache, bitte, Steve.“

Steve kann nicht anders als nicken, und Mary wechselt das Thema.

 

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?“ Kono stemmt beide Hände in die Hüften, runzelt die Stirn und verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie stehen im Flur vor Steves Krankenzimmer, und wenn sie Danny tatsächlich tätlich angreifen sollte, ist Hilfe so nah wie nur menschenmöglich. 

Im Moment ist Mary bei Steve im Zimmer, und da sie ihn nicht überfordern wollen, ist sie allein mit ihm. Sie kann nicht lange bleiben, hat jetzt einen Job in LA, der es ihr nicht erlaubt, noch sehr viel länger auf Hawaii zu verweilen, und Danny weiß, wie wenig sie gehen will. Sie hat wieder geweint, als er ihr von Steves Amnesie erzählt hat, größtenteils aus Erleichterung, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten wird – und genau wie Kono war sie nicht damit einverstanden, Steve seine Beziehung zu Danny vorzuenthalten.

Anders als Kono hat sie jedoch nicht den Eindruck gemacht, sie würde ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit umbringen.

„Ok, lass mich das zusammenfassen.“ Kono nimmt ihre Hände von ihren Hüften und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Steve hat Amnesie, er erinnert sich an nichts von dem, was passiert ist, seit er nach Hawaii gekommen ist – und du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass ihr das magischste Pärchen seit Siegfried und Roy seid?!“

Danny liebt diese Frau, wirklich, aber augenblicklich ist er nicht in der Verfassung, mit ihr und ihrem Weltbild umgehen zu können. Besonders weil seins gerade so unglaublich schief in der Gegend herum hängt.

„Er erinnert sich nicht an mich, Kono!“ schießt er also zurück. „Ich wollte ihn nicht überfordern!“

„Überfordern?“ Sie sieht aus, als sei sie nur Sekunden davon entfernt, ihn anzufallen, dann, (nicht wirklich) ohne jede Vorwarnung … fällt sie ihn an.

Danny steht stocksteif da, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlingt, sich an ihn klammert, und in seine Schulter schluchzt. „Oh, Danny.“

„Ich denke, du bist wütend auf mich“, bringt er schließlich hervor.

Chin, der sich das ganze Theater bisher schweigend angesehen hat, äußert ein vorwurfsvolles Schnauben. „Das auch, ja. Aber auch nur, weil sie auf die ganze Welt wütend ist, und du ein Teil davon bist.“

Kono hebt ihren Kopf von Dannys Schulter und blinzelt Chin aus feuchten Augen an. „Es ist einfach so … unfair.“

„Das Leben ist nicht fair, Cuz“, macht er sie sanft aufmerksam.

„Manchmal erinnerst du mich an einen melancholischen Glückskeks“, gibt sie trotzig zurück. Chin hebt eine unbeeindruckte Augenbraue.

Danny tätschelt hilflos Konos Rücken. „Er hat gesagt, dass er euch sehen möchte.“

„Hat er das, ja?“ gibt Kono zurück. „Und wie erkläre ich ihm mein verheultes Gesicht, ohne auf eure epische Liebesgeschichte anzuspielen?“

„Du bist überglücklich, dass er aufgewacht ist, weil du ihn lieb hast“, gibt Danny mit ein wenig mehr Gift in der Stimme als nötig zurück. „Mach mir das Leben nicht noch schwerer.“

Kono tätschelt ihm die Schulter. „Entschuldige, Danny.“

„Erzähl ihm einfach nicht, dass er … dass wir … von uns. Alles andere ist mir egal. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass es ziemlich sicher ist, dass er seine Erinnerungen irgendwann zurück bekommt.“

„Irgendwann“, wiederholt Chin leise.

Danny nickt. „Irgendwann.“

 

Steve liegt in seinem Krankenhausbett, die Augen an die Decke gerichtet, und hat das zwingende Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Entscheidendes entgeht.

Das mögen seine Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Monate sein, Erinnerungen an ein Leben, von dem er sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass er es führt, aber die nagende Ahnung, dass Detektive Williams ihm etwas verschweigt, will ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

Der Mann ist ihm suspekt.

Naja … nicht direkt suspekt. Eher verdächtig.

Nein. Das ist auch nicht das richtige Wort.

Aber Steve kann ihn einfach nicht einordnen.

Mit Chin und Kono hat er dieses Problem nicht. Chin und Kono erscheinen ihm logisch. (Selbst wenn Kono ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unheimlich ist.)

Chin und Kono wirkten lediglich leicht beunruhigt über seinen Zustand, haben ihm Blumen gebracht und gute Besserung gewünscht, und es Detektive Williams – Danny überlassen, Steve ein paar Geschichten ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

Sie haben versprochen, ihn regelmäßig zu besuchen, dann haben sie ihn mit Danny allein gelassen.

Danny.

Danny war da, als er aufgewacht ist. Danny hat an seinem Bett gesessen, die Augen geschlossen, und in den paar Sekunden, bevor er sie wieder geöffnet hat … Steve will verdammt sein, aber er wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und ihm Trost spenden.

Denn Steve hat in seinem Leben schon viel Schmerz, Gewalt und Grauen gesehen, aber Danny sah in diesem kurzen Moment aus, als würde das Gewicht der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern lasten.

Vielleicht muss ihm die Erklärung reichen, dass sie Freunde sind, und Danny sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hat. Aber sie tut es nicht.

Abgesehen davon kann Steve sich einfach nicht vorstellen, mit jemandem wie Danny Williams befreundet zu sein. Völlig egal, was Mary ihm erzählt haben mag – der Mann hat einfach keinen Respekt, wirkt übertrieben emotional, extrem reizbar.

Und Steve, so ungern er sich das auch eingestehen mag, hat schlicht keine Freunde. Nicht wirklich.

 

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es für dich zu früh ist, aufzustehen.“

Danny hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und er blickt mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen auf Steve hinab, der Steve zu gleichen Teilen aufregt und ihn davon abhält, aus dem Bett zu rutschen und seine Kraft zu testen, wie es der ursprüngliche Plan war.

„Ich weiß, du erinnerst dich nicht an den Unfall“, fügt Danny hinzu, „aber wir sind ganz schön durchgeschüttelt worden.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn.

„Du stehst. Und läufst herum.“

Danny sieht plötzlich aus, als bereite diese Tatsache ihm körperliche Schmerzen. „Ja, ich weiß. Mein Hirn war aber auch nicht zu der Größe einer Melone angeschwollen. Ich leide nicht unter Amnesie. Ich leide lediglich unter meinem Maulesel von einem Partner.“

Steve spürt erneut diese gewisse Wut über Dannys Umgangston in sich aufwallen, und er schiebt mit einer energischen Geste seine Bettdecke beiseite.

„Ich bin seit zwei Tagen wach. Ich kann selbständig essen. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich nicht allein aufstehen sollte.“

Er steht, noch ehe er die Worte ganz ausgesprochen hat – spürt die plötzliche, komplette Schwäche in seinem ganzen Körper, das Zittern in seinen Knien, eine gewisse Übelkeit … und Dannys Hände.

Danny steht vor ihm, viel kleiner, als Steve erwartet hat, aber er ist kräftig und solide und unerwartet sanft. Steve sinkt ganz automatisch nach vorn und gegen ihn. Sein Körper scheint sich an Danny zu erinnern, selbst wenn er es nicht tut, legt seine Arme um Dannys Schultern, hält sich an ihm fest.

Sein Bewusstsein ist damit beschäftigt, sich zu schämen – über seine Schwäche, über das Krankenhausnachthemd, über die unerträgliche Gesamtsituation – aber sein Unterbewusstsein … Dannys Hände gleiten über seinen Rücken, finden den Streifen nackter Haut, wo die Schnüre des Nachthemdes sich geöffnet haben, und Steve brummt unwillkürlich, schiebt sich enger an Danny heran.

Eine Sekunde später schämt er sich ganz fürchterlich, aber Gott, Danny fühlt sich gut an, und es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, und Steve schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch.

Dannys Arme ziehen sich fester um ihn zusammen. „Ich bin überraschend froh, dass deine Halsstarrigkeit diese ganze Sache überlebt hat“, hört Steve ihn an seinem Ohr murmeln. „Meinem Leben würde es entschieden an Aufregung mangeln, sollte deiner Halsstarrigkeit auch nur das Geringste zustoßen.“

Dannys Atem streicht über seine Haut, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Ich bin nicht halsstarrig.“

Danny schnaubt. „Genau.“

Er hilft Steve zurück ins Bett.

Steve nimmt sich vor, sich nie wieder eine derartige Blöße vor dem Mann zu geben.


	2. Chapter 2

„Er lässt mich nicht an sich ran“, sagt Danny leise.

Er sitzt auf der Veranda, unten am Strand brechen die Wellen mit hypnotischer Gleichmäßigkeit über dem Sand, und das Handy in seiner Hand fühlt sich bleischwer an.

„Gib ihm Zeit“, erwidert Mary leise. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er dir gegenüber sofort auftaut.“

„Das letzte Mal ist er sofort aufgetaut“, widerspricht Danny ihr müde. „Jetzt benimmt er sich, als sei es meine Schuld, dass er sich an nichts erinnert.“

„Weil du für ihn die größte Veränderung in seinem Leben bist“, lautet Marys unerwartet weise Entgegnung. „Du bist derjenige, der ihm von allen Veränderungen erzählt. Du bist da.“

Danny wischt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich mag. Er will mich nicht bei seinen Geh-Übungen dabei haben. Er hat mich weggeschickt.“

„Ich will schwer hoffen, dass du ihn nicht gelassen hast?“

Danny seufzt. „Ich hab ihn gelassen. Ich bin nach Hause gefahren. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Mary. Der Arzt hat gesagt, ich soll ihn nicht überfahren, soll ihm nach und nach alles erzählen – aber wie erzähle ich ihm sowas? Er wird mir kein Wort glauben.“

Mary bleibt eine Weile lang still, und Danny schließt die Augen und versucht, sich zu entspannen. Es gelingt ihm nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass sein Verhalten dich verletzt, Danny“, sagt sie schließlich leise. „Aber du darfst dich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Er ist verunsichert und verwirrt und dumm – für ihn ist es erst ein paar Tage her, dass Dad erschossen worden ist. Du hast ihn doch erlebt, wie er damals war. Die ganze Sache mit der Amnesie, die ganzen neuen Informationen … er ist einfach überfordert.“

„Überfordert bin ich auch“, murmelt Danny, aber er schlägt die Augen wieder auf. Er erinnert sich daran, mit welcher Hartnäckigkeit Steve in den ersten Wochen ihrer Bekanntschaft darauf bestanden hat, sein Freund zu sein. Wie er sich in Dannys Leben gegraben und dort eingenistet hat, wie ein gigantischer Parasit.

Es ist an der Zeit, findet Danny, dass Steve eine Dosis seiner eigenen Medizin verabreicht bekommt.

 

„Ich hätte auch ein Taxi nehmen können“, sagt Steve zu Danny, blickt ihn vom Beifahrersitz des Camaros aus an.

Er bekommt nicht sofort eine Reaktion. Seit er Danny gesagt hat, dass er ihn bei seinem Reha-Programm nicht dabei haben will, hat sich Dannys Verhalten ihm gegenüber ein wenig gewandelt.

Danny zeigt deutlich weniger Geduld mit ihm, wirkt abwechselnd störrisch und verletzt (manchmal auch beides gleichzeitig). Er hat sich kein weiteres Mal von ihm wegschicken lassen. Beim letzten Mal hat er Steve sogar mit körperlicher Gewalt gedroht.

Nicht, dass Steve diese Drohung sonderlich Angst gemacht hat, aber … Steve lässt seine Augen über Danny hinweg gleiten.

Dannys Haltung auf dem Fahrersitz ist sichtlich angespannt, die muskulösen Schultern unter dem blauen Hemd (Steve kommt einfach nicht über das Hemd und die Krawatte hinweg, aber er weiß nicht, wie er den Mann darauf ansprechen soll) starr und gerade.

„Nicht nötig“ erwidert Danny schließlich knapp. „Ich muss dir sowieso noch was sagen.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Bezüglich?“

Danny räuspert sich. „Bezüglich deiner Wohnsituation.“

Steves Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich. „Meiner Wohnsituation? Wohne ich nicht im Haus meines Vaters?“

Danny seufzt. „Doch. Tust du. Das ist nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte.“

Er klingt zum ersten Mal seit Tagen unsicher und unglücklich, und Steve empfindet Mitleid, das er sich nicht erklären kann.

„Worauf wolltest du hinaus?“

Danny wendet ihm den Kopf zu, blickt ihm kurz in die Augen. Steve beißt unwillkürlich die Zähne zusammen.

„Mein Apartment ist abgebrannt“, sagt Danny.

Die Information trifft Steve wie ein Springteufel aus einer Kuckucksuhr. Zusammenhanglos und unvorbereitet und unerwartet dramatisch.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagt er höflich.

Danny zieht eine ungeduldige Grimasse. „Mein Apartment ist abgebrannt, und du hast mich mehr oder weniger gezwungen, bei dir einzuziehen.“

Oberflächlich betrachtet macht die Enthüllung dieser Information sehr viel mehr Sinn, aber Steve kennt sich selbst ziemlich gut. „Ich habe was?“

„Wenn du willst, kann ich ausziehen, bis – also, wenn es dich stört, mit mir zusammen zu wohnen.“

Steve steckt noch immer an dem Punkt fest, dass er Danny gezwungen haben soll, bei sich einzuziehen.

„Es stört mich nicht, denke ich“, sagt er also. Er ist daran gewöhnt, sich ein Zimmer von drei mal vier Metern mit einem völlig Fremden zu teilen. Dass er jetzt ein ganzes Haus haben soll, in dem er sich ausbreiten kann, überfordert ihn ein wenig, wenn er ehrlich sein soll. „Aber wieso habe ich dich gezwungen?“

Steve hat Danny inzwischen ein wenig unter Verdacht, dass er zu Übertreibungen neigt – Danny hat ihm von ein paar gemeinsamen Einsätzen erzählt, und Steve kann sich einerseits nicht vorstellen, dass er diese Dinge tatsächlich getan haben soll, und versteht andererseits nicht, warum Danny sich derartig darüber aufregt.

Danny fängt an, zu gestikulieren. In den letzten Tagen hat Steve festgestellt, dass Danny sehr zum Gestikulieren neigt.

„Was weiß denn ich, warum du mich gezwungen hast?!“ beginnt er, und Steve hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich lag nichts ahnend auf dem schäbbigen Klappsofa in meinem schäbbigen Apartment, geplagt von Fieber und Kehlkopfentzündung und wollte schlafen – da brichst du wie ein Irrer durch meine Tür, wirfst mich dir halbwegs über die Schulter und zerrst mich wie ein Höhlenmensch nach draußen. Zugegeben, inzwischen war mir das Feuer aufgefallen, und ich war und bin dir nach wie vor ziemlich dankbar dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast – aber da war ein Feuerwehrmann, Steven, ein Feuerwehrmann, der nach dir ins Zimmer gekommen ist. Nach dir. Und wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, wie es dazu bitteschön gekommen ist. Das kann einfach nicht das routinemäßige Vorgehen im Brandfall sein.  
Aber wie dem auch sei – du hast mich nach draußen gezerrt, zu einem Notfallsanitäter … den du beinahe angefallen hast, als er mich nach einer kurzen Untersuchung entlassen hat. Du hast von Asbesthose gesprochen, Steven. Asbesthose. Ich war diesen Dämpfen vielleicht drei Sekunden lang ausgesetzt.  
Und als ich dich nach einem günstigen Motel gefragt habe, hast du dich schlicht geweigert, mir eins zu nennen. Nein, ich sollte mit zu dir, du konntest mich unmöglich in ein Motel gehen lassen, und ich war müde und krank und erschöpft und wollte nur noch schlafen … also habe ich mich in das Unausweichliche ergeben.“

Steve sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz, seine Ohren klingeln ein bisschen, und er kann sich das leise Gefühl von Euphorie nicht erklären, das ihn höchst beglückt durchströmt.

Daniel Williams, stellt er fest, redet viel. Und laut. Und energisch. Und aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund findet er das gut.

Steve fährt sich überfordert mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Und seitdem … ähm … seitdem wohnst du bei mir.“

Danny nickt. Dann beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Da wäre noch was.“

Steve hat das Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt nichts mehr erschüttern kann. „Raus damit.“

„Dein altes Kinderzimmer.“

„Was soll damit sein?“

„Das haben wir renoviert.“

„Oh. Ok. Für dich?“

„Für meine Tochter Grace.“

Steve ist fassungslos.

 

Steve ist auffallend still.

Seit Danny ihm von den Renovierungsarbeiten für Grace erzählt hat, hat er praktisch keinen Ton mehr gesagt.

Danny weiß nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist.

Der Arzt hat gesagt, er soll Steve nicht überfordern, soll ihn langsam und behutsam an sein Leben heranführen und ihn wenn möglich nicht verschrecken.

Aber Danny weiß schlicht nicht, was er Steve erzählen kann, und was nicht.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fällt es ihm relativ leicht, über den Mord an Steves Vater zu sprechen, über ihre Ermittlungsarbeit, über jeden kleinen Erfolg und jeden kleinen Rückschlag, den das Team erlebt hat.

Was Danny nicht leicht fällt, ist zu sehen, wie Steve darauf reagiert.

Er weiß, dass Steve den Tod seines Vaters nie ganz verwinden wird, dass es nie aufhören wird, weh zu tun.

Aber für Amnesie-Steve ist der Schmerz so frisch, so neu, so überwältigend, dass die Wunde noch nicht einmal ganz aufgehört hat zu bluten – von einem Heilungsprozess kann nicht die Rede sein.

Die Wut in Steves Augen ist nicht zu übersehen, aber er kann sie nicht abreagieren, weil er sie schon abreagiert hat.

Danny seufzt, lenkt den Camaro auf die Auffahrt vor ihrem Haus, und steigt aus.

Er geht mit Steve zur Haustür, beobachtet ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, sucht nach einem Zeichen, nach irgendetwas, das ihm Hoffnung geben könnte – Hoffnung, dass Steve beginnt, sich zu erinnern, dass er wenigstens eine leise Ahnung zu entwickeln beginnt, wer Danny ist.

Aber nichts.

Sie gehen zur Haustür, und Danny gibt den Sicherheitscode ein, lässt Steve zusehen, öffnet die Haustür.

Steve marschiert sofort ins Wohnzimmer, auf den Platz zu, wo sein Vater erschossen worden ist.

Danny hat sich nie zuvor derartig unwohl in diesem Haus gefühlt.

Sie gehen ein weiteres Mal über den Fall, über jedes Detail, das sie herausgefunden haben, und Danny zeigt Steve die Garage, den Platz, wo der Werkzeugkoffer gestanden hat, blickt Steve abwartend an.

Steve blickt zurück.

„Hier haben wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen“, sagt Danny schließlich leise.

Steve steht in der Garage, neben dem Marquis, blickt sich um.

Danny seufzt. „Du erinnerst dich nicht.“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein.“

Er betrachtet Dannys Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid.“

Danny hört ihm an, dass er es ernst meint, aber das macht es kaum erträglicher.

 

Nachvollziehbar oder nicht, sämtliche Zeichen seines Zusammenlebens mit Steve aus dem Schlafzimmer zu entfernen, ist Danny überraschend leicht gefallen.

Es hat ihn kaum zwanzig Minuten gekostet, seine Habseligkeiten ins Gästezimmer zu verfrachten.

Was ihm schwerer gefallen ist, viel schwerer, war den Fotos von Grace, ihren Familienfotos, einen neuen Platz zu geben.

Er versteckt sie nicht – das auf gar keinen Fall – denn Steve muss sehen, muss begreifen, dass Danny und Grace ein Teil seines Lebens sind … wenn er auch nicht sofort begreifen wird, was für ein großer.

Und jetzt steht Danny im Gästezimmer, neben dem Bett, und ist froh, dass er sich an seinen freien Wochenenden immer mal wieder die Zeit genommen hat, es aufzuräumen.

Nichts an dem Zimmer erinnert an die Räuberhöhle, die es war, als Danny bei Steve eingezogen ist. Hätte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt so ausgesehen, wäre Danny vermutlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, Steves Bett den Vorzug zu geben, hätte sich nicht daran gewöhnt, wäre vielleicht nicht eines Morgens mit dem Bedürfnis aufgewacht, seinen besten Freund sexuell zu belästigen.

Danny schließt einen Moment lang die Augen und gesteht sich ein, dass seine Beziehung mit Steve nicht das Geringste mit dem Zustand des Gästezimmers zu tun hat. Mit einem aufgeräumten Gästezimmer hätte seine Realisation, was seine Gefühle betrifft, vielleicht lediglich etwas länger auf sich warten lassen. Noch länger.

Danny entkommt ein humorloses Glucksen.

„Oh, wow“, sagt Steve plötzlich von der Tür her.

Danny wendet sich ihm zu, sieht ihn das Zimmer mit den Augen abscannen, und weiß sofort, was in Steve vor sich geht.

Das Gästezimmer ist nicht einfach nur aufgeräumt.

Es ist neu gestrichen, ist von Rachel und Grace in einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit komplett neu möbliert worden, und als Catherine das letzte Mal zu Besuch war, hat sie sich extrem lobend geäußert und angedroht, auf Dauer bei ihnen einzuziehen.

Verdammt. Danny hat vergessen, Catherine Bescheid zu sagen.

Steves Blick bleibt an dem Wildschwein hängen.

Es ist das Wildschwein, das er geschossen hat, als sein Vater ihn zum ersten Mal auf die Jagd mitgenommen hat.

Das Wildschwein trägt Steves alten Footballhelm auf dem Kopf, und eine pinkfarbene Schleife um den Hals. Grace nennt ihn Commander Piggles.

Danny, obwohl kurzzeitig abgelenkt von seinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Catherine, sieht nicht ein, warum er diesen Umstand vor Steve geheim halten sollte.

Steves Augenbrauen heben sich einen Moment lang, dann tritt er mit sichtlichem Zögern ein. Danny bleibt stehen, wo er ist. Erst, als Steve die Fotos auf dem Nachttisch entdeckt, sich davor aufbaut und ungläubig auf sie hinab starrt, räuspert Danny sich leise.

„Das ist Gracie.“

Er greift nach dem Bild, das seine Tochter zeigt, wie sie in Steves Armen eingeschlafen ist, und gibt es Steve in die Hände. Steves Blick ehrlicher, endloser Verwirrung und Überforderung tut Danny mehr weh, als er sollte.

Selbst vor dem Unfall hat Steve nie aufgehört, seine Beziehung zu Grace mit Ehrfurcht zu betrachten, als ein Geschenk, das er vielleicht nicht verdient hat, aber das hier, dieser Blick … Steve hat Angst.

„Du wirst dich wieder an sie erinnern“, sagt Danny leise. „Sie will dich sehen. Du fehlst ihr.“

Steve dreht ihm den Kopf zu, blinzelt auf ihn hinab. „Ich will sie nicht … nicht enttäuschen.“

Danny lächelt unwillkürlich. „Du bist ihr Onkel Steve“, informiert er ihn leise, sieht Steve erschaudern. „Du kannst sie gar nicht enttäuschen.“

 

Die erste Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett gestaltet sich für Steve überraschend ruhelos. Er hat angenommen, dass, sobald er erst einmal aus dem Krankenhaus mit all seinen unangenehmen Gerüchen und nervenaufreibenden Geräuschen heraus wäre, seine Nächte sich sehr viel entspannter gestalten würden.

Aber das Zimmer ist ihm fremd, das Bett ist ihm fremd, alles fühlt sich gleichzeitig richtig und völlig falsch an, und er ertappt sich wiederholt dabei, im Halbschlaf über die Matratze zu tasten, als würde er nach etwas suchen.

Es ist einfach nur frustrierend.

Er fällt schließlich in unruhigen Schlaf, nur um mit dem Morgengrauen wieder aufzuwachen.

Er fühlt sich grauenhaft.

Ein paar Minuten lang bleibt er im Bett liegen, starrt an die Decke und kann sich nicht dazu aufraffen, irgendetwas zu tun – dann erschreckt ihn ein höfliches Klopfen an seiner Tür.

Er dreht den Kopf und starrt sie an. „Ja?“

Die Tür geht auf, und Danny steht im Rahmen, trägt ein Paar marineblauer Schwimmshorts, und gestikuliert auffordernd in seine Richtung. „Komm. Lass uns schwimmen gehen.“

Plötzlich weiß Steve, mit einer Gewissheit, die ihn erschreckt, dass dieser Mann sein Freund ist. Sein bester.

Er steht auf, und Danny kommt ins Zimmer, zeigt ihm die Schublade mit seinen eigenen Schwimmshorts und lässt ihn dann allein, damit er sich umziehen kann.

Steve hat das getan und ist halb die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunter, ehe ihm auffällt, dass Danny gerade um fünf Uhr morgens in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen ist, dass es sich alltäglich und richtig angefühlt hat, dass es Steve ein seltsames Gefühl von Normalität vermittelt hat.

Aber auch das, befindet Steve, lässt sich vermutlich damit erklären, dass Danny sein Freund ist.

Sie gehen gemeinsam zum Strand hinunter, gehen gemeinsam ins Wasser, und obwohl Steve daran gewöhnt ist, sein Programm in Gesellschaft zu absolvieren – er hat eigentlich immer mit seinem Team zusammen trainiert – ist es mit Danny anders.

Danny, so stellt Steve fest, ist ein hervorragender Schwimmer. Er kann mit ihm mithalten, mühelos – und doch überkommt Steve nach einer Weile das nagende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

Also gestikuliert er in Richtung Danny und schwimmt aufs Ufer zu. Danny folgt ihm, klettert ihm auf die kleine Erhebung Vulkangesteins nach, die diesen Teil der Insel dekoriert, und Steve ist noch damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, was eigentlich los ist, als er das leichte Zittern in Dannys Haltung wahrnimmt.

Danny ist außerdem unnatürlich bleich.

Steve runzelt die Stirn, macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und legt beide Hände auf Dannys Schultern, ehe er sich daran erinnert … dass er sich nicht an den Mann erinnert, dass er kein taktiler Mensch ist und niemanden einfach so anfasst.

Aber Danny fühlt sich warm und vertraut unter seinen Händen an, und Steve beobachtet mit kaum zu verbergender Faszination, wie die Spannung in Dannys Haltung abnimmt, wie er sich unter seinen Händen entspannt.

Die Sonne steht inzwischen hoch genug am Himmel, um ein wenig Farbe über Land und Wasser zu werfen, und Steve ist sich ihrer Wärme seltsam bewusst, spürt den Wind auf seiner Haut mit ungewohnter Schärfe.

Dann seufzt Danny, hebt seinen Kopf zu ihm an und sieht ihm in die Augen, und Steve stellt fest, dass Dannys Augen unfassbar blau sind, und kann nicht sagen, warum das überhaupt wichtig ist.

„Besser?“ fragt er leise, und Danny nickt. „Ja, danke.“

Er fragt Steve nicht, wie er es gemerkt hat, wundert sich nicht darüber, dass Steve spüren konnte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt … während Steve immer weniger begreift, was eigentlich los ist.

Er ist vertraut mit Danny, soviel wird ihm klar, und die Tatsache, das seine Hände noch immer auf Dannys Schultern liegen, und seine Daumen aus eigenem Antrieb angefangen haben, über die warme, feuchte Haut zu reiben, deutet an, dass er sogar sehr vertraut mit Danny ist, aber …

„Was ist los?“ erkundigt Steve sich heiser, zieht seine Hände von Danny zurück, macht einen Schritt nach hinten. Die Welt wirkt plötzlich blasser, weniger scharf.

Dannys ganze Haltung kündet von Kapitulation. „Ein kleiner Rückfall“, sagt er leise. „Nichts Weltbewegendes.“

Er erzählt Steve von dem Familienausflug vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren, erzählt ihm von seinem Cousin Jonathan, der beinahe ertrunken wäre, und Steve betrachtet Dannys Gesicht, und will mit den Fingerspitzen jede einzelne markante Linie nachzeichnen, und weiß nicht, warum.

„Du schwimmst nicht gern“, stellt Steve fest, als Danny zum Ende gekommen ist.

Danny hebt die rechte Augenbraue in einem mimischen „Was du nicht sagst, Sherlock.“

„Aber es war deine Idee“, bringt Steve in einem merkwürdig rechtfertigenden Tonfall vor. Und es war Dannys Idee. Steve wäre nicht schwimmen gegangen, hätte Danny es nicht vorgeschlagen, selbst wenn es genau das ist, was er gebraucht hat. Genau das, was er gebraucht hat.

Steve schluckt trocken, und starrt Danny an.

„Selbstverständlich war es meine Idee“, gibt Danny ein wenig grob zurück. „Du weißt schließlich nicht, was gut für dich ist.“

Und damit wendet er sich ab und geht zurück ins Wasser, überlässt es Steve, ihm zu folgen oder auch nicht. Steve tut das Einzige, das ihm in dieser Situation übrig bleibt. Er folgt Danny. Ins Wasser und nach Hause.

 

Danny ist sich nicht sicher, ob das hier eine gute Idee ist.

Aber Steve wollte das Grab seines Vaters besuchen, also stehen sie auf dem Friedhof, Seite an Seite.

Über ihnen brennt die hawaiianische Sonne, der Wind treibt den Geruch nach Salz und Tang und Blumen zu ihnen hinüber, und Danny will Steves Hand nehmen und kann nicht.

Er fühlt sich noch immer aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, hat noch nicht wieder ganz zu sich zurück gefunden, seit sie heute früh zusammen schwimmen waren.

Steve hat ihn angefasst, und es hat sich so gut angefühlt, aber der Moment, als er ihn losgelassen und so schrecklich viel Distanz zwischen sie gebracht hat – ein Schlag ins Gesicht hätte sich auch nicht schlimmer für Danny anfühlen können.

Steve steht neben ihm, seine Haltung so aufrecht und starr wie es nur die eines Soldaten sein kann, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen traurig und wild und mehr als einfach nur gefährlich.

Amnesie-Steve hat den Tod seines Vaters nicht verarbeitet, nicht einmal in Ansätzen, und Danny weiß, wie gefährlich Steve in diesem Zustand ist, weil er ihn erlebt hat, weil er sich daran erinnert, weil sie das alles schon durchgemacht haben.

Danny kann nicht sagen, ob diese Tatsache sich von Vorteil erweisen wird, oder ob er schlicht nicht die Kraft hat, Steve ein weiteres Mal von seinem selbstzerstörerischen Kurs abzubringen.

„Ich will wieder anfangen zu arbeiten“, sagt Steve plötzlich, und in seiner Stimme schwingt so viel eiserne Entschlossenheit mit, dass Danny nicht einmal versucht, ihm zu widersprechen. Er wüsste auch gar nicht, wie. Steve hat seine Reha hinter sich, körperlich fehlt ihm nichts mehr.

Aber Danny spürt Steves Wut in Wellen um ihn peitschen, und als er es nicht mehr aushält, tritt er einen Schritt dichter an Steve heran und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Steve zuckt vor ihm zurück.

 

Steve hat erwartet, dass es sich anders anfühlen würde. Weniger real.

Aber er blickt auf das Grab seines Vaters hinab, und er kann nicht anders, als die volle Bedeutung seiner Umgebung auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Er hat versagt.

Er ist zur Navy gegangen, um die schützen zu können, die er liebt, und jetzt ist sein Vater tot, und Steve konnte nichts tun, nicht das Geringste, trotz all des Trainings, all der Jahre, die er getrennt von seiner Familie, getrennt von Mary und seinem Vater, verbracht hat.

Es war alles umsonst.

Er kann sich nicht einmal an den Verantwortlichen rächen, weil er das schon getan hat.

Aber er kann nicht länger nichts tun. Die Zeit im Krankenhaus war schlimm genug. Er will sich wieder erinnern. Danny hat gesagt, dass sie gute Zeiten hatten – und Steve will sie zurück haben, will wieder arbeiten.

Und obwohl er ahnt, dass Danny ihm widersprechen wird, weil er ihm immer widerspricht, teilt Steve ihm diesen Entschluss mit.

Danny reagiert nicht sofort, und Steve ballt seine Hand zur Faust, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß unter seiner Haut hervortreten, und dann legt Danny ihm plötzlich die Hand auf die Schulter und es fühlt sich so gut an – und Bilder blitzen vor Steves geistigem Auge auf, von Danny und ihm in der Garage seines Vaters, ihre Waffen aufeinander gerichtet … Danny und ihm in einem heruntergekommenen Wohngebiet, beinahe einem Slum, und er hat Dannys Arm hinter seinem Rücken verdreht, und als er ihn loslässt, fährt Danny zu ihm herum und verpasst ihm den härtesten Kinnhaken aller Zeiten … und dann sitzen sie hinter seinem Haus, trinken Bier zusammen, und die Sonne taucht alles in ein goldenes Licht, und als sie miteinander anstoßen …

Steve zuckt vor Danny zurück und keucht, kann nicht mit den Emotionen umgehen, die ihn plötzlich überfluten, dem widerwilligen Respekt, der Euphorie, der Zuneigung.

„Danno“, entfährt es ihm, und er weiß nicht warum. „Danno, Danno …“

Und dann steht Danny direkt vor ihm und zieht ihn an sich, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest, und alle Aufregung, aller Tumult, alle Verwirrung legt sich, wird zu grenzenloser, endloser, völliger Ruhe.

Danny Williams ist sein Freund und sein Partner, und Steve kneift die Augen zu, als er feststellt, dass die Umarmung dieses Mannes bewältigt, wozu nichts anderes in der Lage war – sie lindert den Schmerz.

 

Die Fahrt zum Hauptquartier gestaltet sich schweigsam.

Steve hat Danny gesagt, dass er angefangen hat, sich zu erinnern, und Danny hat … Danny hat gelächelt.

Steve fängt langsam an, anzunehmen, dass mehr mit ihm nicht stimmt als einfach nur partieller Gedächtnisverlust.

Eben noch war er Soldat, hat funktioniert, hat mitangesehen, wie um ihn herum jedes einzelne Mitglied seines Teams niedergestreckt worden ist, hat mitangehört, wie sein Vater erschossen wurde … und jetzt ist er … immer noch Soldat, aber er funktioniert nicht mehr, die Teile passen nicht mehr zusammen, das Getriebe fällt auseinander, einzelne Zahnräder drehen sich, ohne einen ersichtlichen Zweck zu erfüllen, werden schneller und schneller und schneller, und Steve versteht genug von Motoren, um zu begreifen, dass hier bald etwas in die Luft fliegen wird.

Auf einer gewissen Ebene kann Steve nachvollziehen, dass das Lächeln eines Freundes etwas ist, das eine gewisse Wirkung auf ihn haben sollte – aber Dannys Lächeln, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die feinen Lachkränze um sie herum … Sehnsucht. Das hat Dannys Lächeln in ihm ausgelöst. Sehnsucht.

Steve fällt auseinander, und Danny ist der Grund dafür.

Wäre Dannys Umarmung nicht etwas, das ihn problemlos wieder zusammenfügt, beschließt Steve, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Logik zu verschwenden, wäre alles nur halb so schlimm.

 

„Ah, Boss“, sagt Kono, und schenkt Steve ein vage beunruhigendes Lächeln. „Willkommen zurück!“

Sie verlässt ihren Platz an einem wirklich beeindruckenden Computertisch, kommt auf Steve zu – und dann fängt ein Hund an zu bellen. Der Hund hat bis eben unter dem Tisch gelegen, aber jetzt kommt er hastig auf die Beine, setzt sich in Bewegung … schießt auf Steve zu.

Es ist ein großer Hund. Groß und schwarz mit braunen und weißen Flecken, und Steve ist im Begriff, instinktiv zurückzuschrecken und seine Waffe zu zücken, aber dann fängt der Hund an zu winseln, wirft sich vor ihm auf den Boden, drängt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an seine Beine, zittert und bebt und windet sich, und Steve starrt fassungslos auf ihn hinab.

Danny geht kommentarlos neben ihm in die Hocke, streichelt dem sich windenden Monstrum über den Kopf, und der Hund stellt sein Winseln mit einem abschließenden herzzerreißenden Fiepen ein.

„Ich habe einen Hund?“ fragt Steve, weil es schlicht die einzige Erklärung für das merkwürdige Verhalten des Vierbeiners ist.

„Wir haben einen Hund“, korrigiert Danny sanft. Steve kann nicht genau sagen warum, aber diese minimale Abweichung von dem, was er erwartet hat, bringt ihn ganz fürchterlich aus der Bahn.

„Mhm“, macht er, und dann geht er neben Danny in die Hocke.

Der Hund rollt sich sofort herum, schiebt Steve seine Schnauze ins Gesicht und beschnüffelt ihn, winselt wieder, wedelt unsicher.

„Er heißt Buster“, wird Steve von Danny informiert.

Buster leckt Steve über die Hand. Steve findet sich damit ab. „Ok.“

„Er hat euch unglaublich vermisst“, sagt Kono. „Aber er war brav. Hat bloß einmal versucht, meinen Badezimmerläufer zu fressen, abgesehen davon gab es keinerlei Zwischenfälle. Soll ich noch länger auf ihn aufpassen, oder -“

„Wir nehmen ihn heute zurück“, unterbricht Danny sie sanft. „Wo ist Chin?“

Steve sieht das merkwürdig traurige Lächeln, mit dem sie sich Danny zuwendet, und runzelt die Stirn.

„Kamekona hat Hinweise über einen neuen Drogenring reinbekommen, also ist er ihn besuchen gefahren.“

Danny nickt, dreht sich zu Steve um und gibt ihm eine kurze, präzise Erklärung darüber, wer zum Teufel Kamekona ist. Er ist kaum mit dieser Erklärung durch, als Chin von seinem Ausflug zurückkehrt, sein Gesicht ernst und beunruhigt und, wie sich herausstellt, unfassbar wütend.

Steve braucht eine Weile, ehe ihm auffällt, dass er mit seinem Team vertraut genug ist, um selbst Chins und Konos Stimmungen lesen zu können. Die Realisation tut gut, selbst wenn Chins Neuigkeiten es ganz entschieden nicht tun.

Drogenhandel ist schlimm genug. Wenn Minderjährige als Packesel und Maultiere missbraucht werden, ist es noch ein bisschen schlimmer.

Steve weiß inzwischen, wie emotional Danny werden kann, wie explosiv sich sein Temperament mitunter äußert. Aber, so stellt sich heraus, Steve hat bisher lediglich die Spitze des Eisberges ausmachen können. Jetzt entpuppt sich der Eisberg als getarnter Vulkan.  
Alles Eis platzt in einer einzigen, gigantischen Detonation ab, Magma schießt in alle Richtungen, und Danny tobt.

Steve kann nur daneben stehen, starren und … bewundern. Sobald Danny sich so weit beruhigt hat, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, in einigermaßen normaler Lautstärke zu sprechen, werden Pläne gemacht, Strategien entwickelt, so viele Informationen wie nur möglich gesammelt.

Erst, als Steve wieder mit Danny im Camaro sitzt, Buster selig hechelnd auf der Rückbank, fällt ihm auf, dass er ganz automatisch die Leitung dieser Besprechung übernommen hat, dass Chin und Kono und Danny ihm zugehört haben, dass er ihnen zugehört hat, dass ihr Team überraschend gleichberechtigt ist und es schlicht funktioniert.

Zum ersten Mal seit Steve im Krankenhaus aufgewacht ist, macht die Welt wieder ein wenig Sinn für ihn. Kameradschaft versteht er, Zusammenarbeit versteht er. Chin und Kono versteht er.

Danny hingegen … Danny versteht er immer noch nicht.

Vor allem versteht er nicht, warum Danny mit ihm befreundet ist.

Warum er mit Danny befreundet ist, ist ihm inzwischen allzu klar, aber anders herum … es macht einfach keinen Sinn.

Die nächsten Stunden vergehen langsam, die Ermittlungen verlaufen zäh, alles, was sie herausfinden, ist in seinem Kern widerlich und abstoßend, und lässt Steve an der Menschheit im Allgemeinen und ihrer Daseinsberechtigung im Speziellen zweifeln.

Der neue Drogenring sucht sich seine ‚Mitarbeiter’ auf Partys und in Clubs, verteilt Gratisproben, bis die Jugendlichen abhängig genug sind, um so ziemlich alles für das nächste High zu tun.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, sagt Danny am Ende des Tages, und sein Gesicht sieht grau und krank aus. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“

Sie sitzen wieder im Camaro, auf dem Rücksitz winselt Buster leise, und Steve weiß, wie der Hund sich fühlt, weil er sich ganz genau so fühlt, und wie merkwürdig ist das bitte?

Danny startet den Motor, legt den Gang ein und setzt das Auto in Bewegung. Aber anstatt sie nach Hause zu fahren, wie Steve es erwartet hat, schlägt Danny einen anderen Weg ein.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“ erkundigt Steve sich, als ihm aufgeht, dass Danny zu sehr darauf konzentriert ist, nicht auseinander zu brechen, als dass er auf die Idee kommen würde, von sich aus mit ihm zu reden.

„Zu Grace“, sagt Danny leise, und seine Stimme bricht beinahe, ist so weich und unsicher, dass Steve nie auf die Idee kommen würde, seine Bedenken anzumelden – dass er noch nicht so weit ist, dass er unerklärliche Angst vor dieser Begegnung hat, dass Grace zu treffen für ihn eine derartige Herausforderung darstellt, dass ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbricht.

Aber dann parkt Danny den Camaro neben einer protzigen Auffahrt, betätigt die Klingel neben dem schmiedeisernen Tor und verlangt mit beinahe flehendem Tonfall nach seiner Tochter.

Dann läuft Grace über die Auffahrt, wehendes braunes Haar und wehendes weißes Kleid, und Steve weiß, dass er dieses Kind liebt, selbst wenn er sich nicht an sie erinnern kann, und das macht alles irgendwie ein bisschen besser.

Grace kommt bei ihnen an, und Danny umarmt sie, hält sie fest, streicht ihr durchs Haar und küsst sie. Grace hält still, erwidert seine Küsse, und während Steve auf sie hinab blickt, kommen weitere Erinnerungen zurück.

Erinnerungen an ein Footballspiel, an Grace und Danny, Chin und Kono … und er sagt Grace, dass er sich freut, sie kennen zulernen, dass ihr Vater ständig von ihr spricht. Sie blickt zu ihm auf, unfassbar entzückend in ihrem weißen Tennisoutfit, sieht ihn an, und erwidert, dass Danny auch viel von ihm spricht.

Die Erinnerung ist stark, voller Farben und Emotionen, und Gracies Worte machen Steve glücklich, er lächelt, er fühlt sich gut, Kono lacht, und Chin gluckst, und Danny macht einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich herauszureden.

Im Hier und Jetzt, in der Abenddämmerung auf dieser für Steve fremden Auffahrt, entlässt Danny seine Tochter schließlich aus seinen Armen, und einen Moment lang ist Steve versucht, ihr die Hand zu reichen. Aber er kann nicht.

Stattdessen geht er neben Danny in die Hocke und nimmt sie in die Arme. „Hey, Gracie. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“

Sie riecht nach Seife und Blumen, und Steve schließt die Augen und hält sie einen Moment lang fest, und ihr „Hey, Onkel Steve“ schickt einen Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Das Geräusch von Absätzen auf Pflastersteinen wird hörbar, und als Steve die Augen wieder aufschlägt, sieht er eine Frau vor sich, die er sofort als Gracies Mutter identifiziert, und von der er doch nicht recht glauben kann, dass sie mit Danny verheiratet war.

Nicht, dass sie zu gut für Danny wäre. Aber sie … sie ist so …

„Commander McGarrett“, begrüßt sie ihn mit einem Lächeln, das zu gleichen Teilen freundlich und traurig ist.

… Britisch, beendet Steve seine Analyse – an der er ohne jeden Zweifel dringend arbeiten muss.

„Danny“, sagt sie dann, leise und unglaublich sanft. „Ist mir dir alles in Ordnung?“

Danny deutet ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Möchtet ihr für einen Moment herein kommen?“

Danny seufzt und nickt. „Ja. Danke, Rachel.“

Ihre Antwort besteht aus einem mitfühlenden Lächeln.


	3. Chapter 3

Als sie an diesem Abend ihr Haus betreten, ist Danny mehr als einfach nur emotional erschöpft.

Ihr neuer Fall geht ihm an die Nieren, und Steve fängt an, sich an ihn zu erinnern, aber nicht an sie … und Danny ist müde.

Aber anstatt ins Bett zu gehen, nachdem er im Bad war, geht er in Pyjamahosen zurück ins Erdgeschoss, geht nach draußen auf die Veranda und setzt sich auf einen der Korbstühle.

Er hört Buster die Treppe hinunter und durchs Wohnzimmer tapsen, dann zeichnet sich der Kopf des Hundes einen Moment lang im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer ab, gefolgt vom Rest seines Körpers. Buster, eindeutig der Meinung, Danny sollte um diese Zeit längst im Bett liegen, schnauft ungehalten und legt sich auf Dannys nackte Füße.

Danny beugt sich vor und krault ihm den Kopf. „Kontrollfreak.“

Rachel hat ihm beinahe den Kopf abgerissen.

„Wie kannst du es ihm immer noch nicht sagen?“ hat sie wissen wollen. „Wie kannst du ihm nicht helfen, sich zu erinnern? Er weiß doch jetzt, wer du bist!“

Danny weiß es nicht. Aber wenn er Steve sagt, dass sie zusammen sind, dass sie miteinander schlafen und fabelhaften Sex haben, und so ziemlich das kitschigste Liebespaar aller Zeiten sind … wenn er es Steve sagt, und Ablehnung und Verdammung in seinen Augen sieht …

Es macht keinen Sinn, soviel ist Danny klar.

Steve ist immer noch Steve. Steve war, beinahe von der ersten Sekunde an … überraschend tolerant. Steve ist ein gigantischer Softie. Steve ist, unter all seinem Soldaten-Gehabe, seinem Waffenwahn, seinen Kampftechniken und der Lizenz zum lautlosen Töten einer der sensibelsten, einfühlsamsten und zärtlichsten Menschen, die Danny überhaupt kennt.

Als Steve sich heute Nachmittag auf dem Friedhof an Danny gedrückt und sich von ihm hat umarmen lassen … Danny wusste, dass alles wieder gut wird, dass Steve auf dem Weg der Besserung ist.

Und er wollte Steve küssen, aber er konnte nicht. Weil Steve sich nicht an ihn erinnert. An sie.

Es macht keinen Sinn, aber das ändert nicht das Geringste an der Tatsache, dass Danny es ihm einfach nicht sagen kann.

 

Steve liegt im Bett und beendet seinen Tag, wie er ihn begonnen hat – er starrt an die Zimmerdecke.

Dannys Exfrau heißt Rachel, und sie ist in der Tat Britin … und Steve mag sie. Sie hat ihn an diesem Abend beschäftigt, während Danny seine Zeit mit Grace verbracht, und sich von seiner Tochter von ihrem grässlichen Arbeitstag hat ablenken lassen.

Rachel hat Steve erzählt, dass Danny wegen Grace auf Hawaii ist, dass er die Inseln zu Anfang gehasst hat … und plötzlich haben die Hemden und die Krawatten Sinn gemacht … und dann ist die Rede aus irgend einem ominösen Grund auf Ananas gekommen, und Danny … Danny mag keine Ananas.

Steve schließt die Augen, und die Erinnerungen überlappen einander – die an Dannys Tirade von diesem Nachmittag, und die an seine Tirade von vor über einem Jahr.

Ein Lächeln zerrt an Steves Mundwinkeln, ohne dass er es verhindern kann. Es war so erleichternd, Dannys Ausbruch mitzuerleben, ihn gestikulieren und sich aufregen zu sehen, nachdem er noch kurz zuvor so schrecklich still gewesen war.

Mittlerweile hat Steve sich sogar einigermaßen daran gewöhnt, wie gern er Danny hat. Immerhin, so hat er sich eingestanden, ist es nur natürlich. Danny ist ein guter Freund, ein fabelhafter Vater, und, so hat der Tag erwiesen, ein unglaublich fähiger Detektive.

Er ist immer noch relativ respektlos, emotional, aufbrausend … aber Steve denkt nicht länger, dass diese Eigenschaften in ihrer Partnerschaft von Nachteil sind. Denn sonst wäre es keine derartig gute Partnerschaft.

Sie ergänzen einander.

Steve seufzt, rollt sich auf die Seite, und schließt die Augen.

Er muss eingeschlafen sein, und er kommt mit einem Keuchen zu sich, geweckt von dem Gefühl, zu fallen.

Und er ist gefallen. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, aber … damals.  
Ist beim Klettern gestürzt. Danny hätte ihn sichern sollen, aber er hat ihm vorher nicht erklärt wie, und er ist gefallen.

Steve erinnert sich an seinen gebrochenen Arm, an Dannys aufgeregte, besorgte Rufe – daran, dass Danny meilenweit für ihn gelaufen ist, um Hilfe zu holen.

An das Herz, das Danny mit seinen Zeigefingern in die Luft gemalt hat.

Steve bleibt für einen Moment die Luft weg, und er erinnert sich an Gracies Stimme, als er sich heute von ihr verabschiedet hat, an ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du musst dich um Daddy kümmern, Onkel Steve“, hat sie gesagt. „Er braucht dich.“

Er hat es ihr versprochen, ganz selbstverständlich hat er es ihr versprochen … Selbst wenn er nicht wirklich verstanden hat, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Aber jetzt versteht er. Danny ist ein Vater, und ihr neuer Fall geht ihm mehr an die Nieren als dem Rest von ihnen, und … Steve schiebt seine Bettdecke beiseite, steht aus dem Bett auf und verlässt sein Schlafzimmer.

Er erwartet halb und halb, dass Buster im Flur liegt und Wache hält, wie er es üblicherweise tut, erinnert sich an den Tag, an dem Danny ihn im Haus eines Verdächtigen gefunden hat.

Steve erinnert sich außerdem daran, dass er derjenige war, der beschlossen hat, den Hund zu behalten. Um Danny eine Freude zu machen. Es ist eine angenehme Erinnerung – wenn auch eine weitere von denen, die Steve langsam aber sicher davon überzeugen, dass er sich selbst doch nicht so gut kennt, wie er angenommen hat.

Er vermutet, dass Buster diese Nacht bei Danny schläft, geht über den Flur und zögert einen Moment, ehe er die entsprechende Tür öffnet.

Steve ist selbst nicht ganz klar, was er eigentlich vorhat, aber als er das Gästezimmer – Dannys Zimmer – leer vorfindet, überkommt ihn ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Er geht ins Erdgeschoss hinunter, findet Danny schließlich draußen auf der Veranda, Buster zu seinen Füßen.

Selbst durch die Dunkelheit kann Steve sehen, wie bleich Danny ist. Buster hebt den Kopf und wedelt erfreut, als er ihn bemerkt, und Steve macht einen Schritt auf die Veranda.

„Hey“, sagt er leise, vorsichtig.

Danny schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Hey.“

„Willst du nicht ins Bett gehen? Es ist spät.“

Danny schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Die Alpträume wären apokalyptisch.“

Steve beißt sich flüchtig auf die Unterlippe. Er will Danny helfen, er will ihm wirklich helfen, aber er weiß nicht wie.

„Du musst schlafen, Danny. Der Fall wird kaum morgen zum Abschluss kommen. Du kannst nicht die nächsten zwei Wochen lang wach bleiben.“

„Denkst du wirklich, dass wir so lange brauchen werden, um diese Schweine zu stoppen?“

Danny klingt müde, verzweifelt und wütend, und Steve tritt zu ihm hinaus auf die Veranda, setzt sich ihm gegenüber in einen Korbstuhl. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe nicht. Aber wenn doch …“

Danny schließt wieder die Augen, reibt sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht, und Steve steht wieder auf, beugt sich vor, nimmt seine Hand. „Komm.“

„Nein.“ Danny entzieht ihm seine Hand, sanft, langsam, aber er entzieht sie ihm.

„Bitte, Danno.“

Plötzlich starrt Danny ihn an, hellwach, suchend. Steve legt den Kopf schief. „Was?“

„Du hast mich Danno genannt.“

Steve runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Ich … ja? Ist das schlimm?“

„Wenn ich dich Danno nenne … Es ist ein Kosename.“

Es ist ganz ohne Zweifel seine eigene Stimme, aber Steve kann trotzdem nicht fassen, dass er das tatsächlich gesagt hat. Und Dannys Reaktion, sein Lächeln, die offizielle Erlaubnis, ihn jeden Tag so zu nennen, das Eingeständnis, dass er es mag … Allein die Erinnerung löst in Steve das Bedürfnis aus, den Mann in den Arm zu nehmen.

Steve greift ein weiteres Mal nach Dannys Hand, zieht ihn auf die Beine, ignoriert Busters empörtes Grunzen, hält Dannys Schultern fest. „Du hast gesagt, du magst es.“

Seine Worte entlocken Danny ein Lächeln. Es ist ein fabelhaftes Lächeln, und Steve gibt seinem ersten Impuls nach und nimmt ihn in die Arme, drückt ihn an sich, hält ihn fest.

Erst nach etwa zwei Minuten geht ihm auf, dass sie beide halbnackt sind.

Die Hitze, die dank dieser Realisation durch ihn hindurch schießt, ist unbeschreiblich. Aber er lässt Danny nicht los. Und Danny drückt ihn nicht von sich.

Also halten sie einander fest, minutenlang, mitten in der Nacht, und Steve … Steve fängt an zu begreifen, warum er Danny gezwungen hat, bei sich einzuziehen. Und, was im Prinzip viel wichtiger ist – Warum er ihn nicht hat wieder ausziehen lassen.

 

„Sohn“, sagt Elanor, und Danny beginnt, sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel zu massieren, „hast du den Verstand verloren?“

Sie klingt ehrlich aufgebracht, und Danny macht ihr daraus keinen Vorwurf. Er wünschte lediglich, sich deswegen nicht so fürchterlich schuldig zu fühlen.

Er sitzt draußen auf der Veranda, Steve ist mit Buster Laufen gegangen, und sein – ihr Leben hat einen gewissen Grad an Normalität zurückerlangt. Vielleicht abgesehen davon, dass Danny nach wie vor im Gästezimmer wohnt, und Steve sich nicht daran erinnert, dass er viel seltener Laufen geht, seit er und Danny regelmäßig extrem erschöpfenden Sex haben.

„Warum, zum Teufel noch mal, sagst du es ihm nicht?!“

Danny hat keine aktiven Erinnerungen daran, seine Mutter jemals zuvor fluchen gehört zu haben.

Dem Umstand, dass plötzlich ein kratzendes Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönt, gefolgt von der Stimme seines Vaters, entnimmt Danny, dass es besagtem Vater da ähnlich geht.

„Danny“, sagt Robert ernst, „erzähl mir, was los ist.“

Also erzählt Danny ihm alles. Von Steve und ihrem Fall, von seinen lächerlichen Ängsten und der Tatsache, dass Steve vor mehr als einer Woche zu sich gekommen ist, mehr und mehr Erinnerungen daran sammelt, was passiert ist, seit er nach Hawaii gekommen ist – aber keine einzige über seine wahre Beziehung zu Danny.

Es macht Danny wahnsinnig.

Steve erzählt ihm von jedem Fortschritt, jeder noch so kleinen Verbesserung, jeder winzigen Erinnerung … aber keine bringt Küsse mit sich, keine involviert möglicherweise zweideutige Berührungen, keine einzige macht Steve darauf aufmerksam, dass Danny und er es treiben wie die Karnickel.

Danny räuspert sich. Sein Vater hat sich schweigend alles angehört, er schweigt nach wie vor, und Danny tritt Schweiß auf die Stirn. „Dad?“

„Wenn du willst, dass ich vorbei komme“, sagt der beste aller Väter, „dann komme ich.“

Einfach so. Als sei es eine Sache von Minuten, den Weg von New Jersey nach Hawaii zurückzulegen. Danny entkommt ein flatternder Atemzug. „Dad …“

„Sag es einfach, Danny. Soll ich vorbei kommen?“

Danny schließt die Augen. „Oh Gott, ja. Bitte.“

„Soll ich deine Mutter mitbringen?“

„Nur, wenn sie verspricht, mich nicht umzubringen.“

 

Dannys Mutter hat versprochen, ihn nicht umzubringen.

Mit dieser Information weiß Steve nicht wirklich etwas anzufangen, aber er schätzt, dass es eine gute Sache ist, dass Dannys Mutter versprochen hat, ihn nicht umzubringen.

„Ich kenne deine Eltern?“ erkundigt Steve sich vom Beifahrersitz aus, und versucht die leichte Spannung in seinen Händen zu ignorieren, die ihn darüber informiert, dass er sich sehr viel besser fühlen würde, säße er am Steuer des Wagens.

„Du kennst meine ganze Familie“, sagt Danny sanft. „Meine Eltern waren schon mal hier, und du bist zum letzten Geburtstag meines Vaters mit nach Jersey geflogen.“

Steve starrt aus der Frontscheibe auf die Straße, und macht unbewusste Kupplungsbewegungen mit dem linken Fuß.

„Ich -“, setzt er an, und weiß dann einen Moment lang nicht, wie er fortfahren soll. Er erinnert sich nicht daran. Erinnert sich nicht an Dannys Familie. Die Erinnerungen, die zurückgekommen sind, fühlen sich an wie einzelne Puzzleteile, die ein absolut unlogisches Bild ergeben.

„Ich war eingeladen?“ fragt er schließlich leise, und sieht Danny aus dem Augenwinkel nicken. Wie kann er eingeladen gewesen sein?

Plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch den Wagen, und Danny fährt an den Straßenrand, parkt das Auto.

„Ok, hör zu.“ Danny klingt aufgeregt, ein wenig gereizt, verletzt, und Steve dreht sich ihm auf dem Sitz zu. „Ich weiß, dass dich das alles hier überfordert, und dass du nichts dafür kannst, dass du dich nicht erinnerst – aber wir, du und ich, wir sind Freunde, ok? Und unsere Freundschaft mag dir komisch vorkommen, weil du ein stahlharter Supersoldat bist, und Gefühle einfach mal unter deiner Würde sind … aber für uns funktioniert es, alles klar? Wir reden, wir knuddeln, wir kümmern uns. Und meine Familie, meine ganze verrückte, emotionale Großfamilie, hat dich adoptiert. Meine Mutter liebt dich, meine Schwestern vergöttern dich, und mein Vater, sollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen, wird ohne Zögern zugeben, dass er dich ehrlich gern hat. Was praktisch eine weitere Liebeserklärung ist.  
Und meine Eltern wissen, dass du dich nicht erinnerst, aber ich bereite dich hiermit darauf vor, dass sie darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen werden. Sie werden dich umarmen, wiederholt. Sie werden dich behandeln, als habe sich nichts geändert. Nicht das Geringste. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Steve schluckt und nickt und versucht, den Ausdruck in Dannys Augen zu begreifen. Danny sieht aus, als wolle er noch mehr sagen, viel mehr, und Steve will alles hören, jedes einzelne Wort. Denn nur, wenn Danny mit ihm redet, wenn er spricht, stellt sich für Steve ein Gefühl von Normalität ein.

Aber das kann er Danny nicht sagen, wagt es nicht, obwohl Danny ihm versichert hat, dass sie Freunde sind, die miteinander reden – weil er das einfach nicht glauben kann. Steve redet nicht. Mit niemandem.

Danny starrt ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann seufzt er und fährt weiter. Steve geht wieder dazu über, auf dem Beifahrersitz seine kleine Beifahrer-Pantomime vorzuführen.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest das lassen“, sagt Danny nach einer Weile.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mich fahren lassen“, erwidert Steve, ohne sich stoppen zu können.

Danny wirft ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Das würde helfen, nicht wahr? Du Kontrollfreak.“

Steve hat ihn plötzlich vor sich, wie er ihn mit einer Krawatte ans Bett fesselt. Dementsprechend gleiten Dannys nächste Worte komplett ungehört über ihn hinweg. „Ich sag dir was – diese Tour hier fahr ich noch zuende, dann darfst du die Schlüssel haben. Deal? … Deal? … … … Steven?“

 

„Was ist denn mit dem Boss los?“

Kono, und soviel kann sie mit Überzeugung sagen, hat Steve noch nie so … nervös gesehen. Der Mann ist praktisch ein Wrack.

Seit er mit Danny ins Hauptquartier gekommen ist, konnte er keinen Moment lang stillstehen, sieht überall hin, nur nicht zu Danny … und er vibriert.

Kono hat Steve noch nie vibrieren sehen, und sie kann nicht behaupten, dass der Anblick unangenehm wäre, aber … irgendwas ist doch da schon wieder im Busch.

Sie hält nach wie vor nicht das Geringste davon, dass Danny Steve nicht sagt, dass sie ein Paar sind, aber gut. Irgendwie kann sie ihn sogar verstehen. Würde Steve sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern … sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Danny jeden Abend eine Märchenstunde für ihn abgehalten hätte, aber so …

Es muss weh tun, dass Steve sich nicht erinnert. Es muss noch mehr weh tun, dass dieser Steve, so ähnlich er Dannys Steve auch immer sein mag, doch anders genug ist, dass er Danny das Gefühl gibt, nicht ehrlich mit ihm sein zu können.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, erwidert Chin an Konos Seite. „Aber wir sollten ihm keinen Kaffee geben.“

Kono nickt, stellt eine Tasse des entsprechenden Heißgetränks in seiner Reichweite ab, und ihr Blick wird ernst. „Irgendwas Neues?“

Chin seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.

Es ist einfach nur frustrierend. Sie wissen, dass der Drogenring da ist. Sie wissen, dass dieser Drogenring Minderjährige dazu benutzt, ihre Wahre zu transportieren und an den Mann zu bringen. Aber bisher konnten nicht mehr als die kleinsten Fische im Schwarm einfangen, und die haben viel zu viel Angst vor den Haien, um zu reden.

Kono ist bereit, etwas in die Luft zu sprengen. Und wenn die Schatten unter Dannys Augen auch nur das Geringste zu bedeuten haben, dann geht es ihm da ähnlich.

Also nickt sie Chin zu, und geht zu Danny hinüber, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zwingt sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln, als Danny ihr den Blick zuwendet.

Er erwidert ihr Lächeln, schwach, aber er tut es, und Kono gibt ihrem ersten Impuls nach und schenkt ihm eine schnelle Umarmung. Im ersten Moment steht Danny stocksteif vor ihr, zu überrascht, um die Umarmung zu erwidern, aber dann schließen sich seine Arme um sie, und er drückt sie an sich.

Als er sie wieder loslässt, hat er ein deutliches Zwinkern im rechten Auge, und um seinen Mund spielt ein Grinsen. „Einsam, hn?“

Sie boxt ihm in die Seite. „Ich versuche hier, dir Trost zu spenden!“

Sein Grinsen wird nur noch breiter. „Jaja, red dir das ruhig ein.“

Kono boxt ihn ein weiteres Mal, und er fängt ihre Hand ein, hebt sie an seine Lippen und küsst ihre Fingerknöchel, während er eine altmodische kleine Verbeugung ausführt.

Sie kann ein Schnorcheln nicht unterdrücken. Aber sie hört das „Danke“, das er über ihren Handrücken murmelt, und nickt ihm zu, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. „Gern geschehen.“

Damit wendet sie sich ab, um zurück zu Chin zu gehen. Sie schafft keine zwei Schritte, ehe sie ein fuchsteufelswildes Starren von Steve praktisch an Ort und Stelle niederstreckt.

Kono hat gewusst, dass Steve ein eifersüchtiger Partner ist, dass er es nicht leiden kann, wenn andere seinem Danno zu nahe kommen.

Aber das war vor dem Unfall. Amnesie-Steve sollte sie so nicht angucken dürfen, schon gar nicht unvorbereitet und auf leeren Magen. Da kriegt man ja Angst.

Allerdings wäre Kono nicht Kono, würde dieses unverschämte Starren sie auch nur länger als drei Sekunden einschüchtern. Sie starrt zurück. Und während Steves Blick sehr viel weniger wild, und gegen Ende vielleicht sogar ein bisschen verunsichert wird, nimmt das Grinsen in ihren Mundwinkeln mehr und mehr zu, bis sie mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Raubkatze als einem Vertreter des hawaiianischen Gesetzes aufweist.

Danny verkündet, dass sie Kamekona in der Hoffnung auf neue Informationen besuchen werden, und Kono beobachtet noch, wie er Steve am Schlafittchen packt und gefolgt von Buster mit sich aus dem Hauptquartier zieht, dann setzt sie sich wieder in Bewegung, um die frohe Botschaft an den Mann zu bringen.

Chin ist entzückt.

 

Jetzt ist es offiziell, Steve hat Angst vor Kono.

Niemand, der auch nur halbwegs anständig und ungefährlich ist, sollte so grinsen dürfen. Schon gar nicht im Angesicht eines eifersüchtigen Steven Jack McGarrett.

Und Steve war eifersüchtig, derartig eifersüchtig sogar, dass seine Wangen drohen, allein bei der Erinnerung daran ein äußerst intensives Rot anzunehmen.

Aber Steve fährt den Camaro, ist endlich Herr der Straße und somit der Situation, und das gibt ihm genug Rückhalt, um solch eine peinlich verräterische Reaktion seiner Haut zurückzuhalten.

Stattdessen beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Bild von Danny, wie er ihn mit einer Krawatte ans Bett fesselt – nackt – tanzt noch immer ganz schrecklich aufdringlich vor seinem inneren Auge, und Steve kann nicht wirklich ignorieren, was das mit ihm anstellt.

Ihm ist heiß. Er schwitzt. Er ist nervös. Nein nicht nervös. Erregt. Da – er hat es gedacht. Die Vorstellung von einem nackten Danny erregt ihn. Ganz großartig.

Es fühlt sich an, als sei es eine Erinnerung, aber es kann keine Erinnerung sein, denn das … das wäre ja … Steve kann nicht wirklich sagen, wie das wäre. Erregend, vermutlich.

Aber Danny hätte ihm ganz sicher erzählt, wenn sowas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen wäre – das Nacktsein und die Krawatte – und Danny hat ihm sowas nicht erzählt, dementsprechend ist so etwas nicht zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.

Steve hat sich das Ganze – das Nacktsein und die Krawatte – folglich selber ausgedacht. Er kann es nicht fassen. Er kennt den Mann keinen Monat und hat Sexphantasien über ihn!

Sowas ist ihm noch nie passiert. Weder die Sexphantasien, noch der Mann.

Steve wirft dem Mann einen vorsichtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, und stellt entsetzt fest, dass er beobachtet wird.

„Dein Apokalypse-Gesicht ist … apokalyptisch“, informiert Danny ihn eloquent. „Hast du vor, mich darüber aufzuklären?“

Steve verschluckt beinahe seine Zunge. „Hu-nhm?“

Danny verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Du schwitzt.“

Eine Sekunde später hat er den Arm nach Steve ausgestreckt und ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt. Dannys Hand ist warm und trocken und ein bisschen rau, und Steve unterdrückt den Impuls, die Augen zu schließen.

Immerhin fährt er diesen Wagen.

Aber er kann sich nicht rühren, nicht ein Stück, starrt apathisch geradeaus und hält das Lenkrad so fest, dass es droht, unter seinen Händen zu zerbrechen.

„Hm“, macht Danny nach einer Weile, „Fieber hast du keines.“

Steve blinzelt. „Fieber?“

Danny schnaubt amüsiert, erzählt ihm eine höchst unwahrscheinliche Geschichte darüber, als er zuletzt krank war und Fieber hatte und das angeblich auf Tod und Teufel nicht eingestehen konnte.

„Selbst als du vor Schwäche beinahe von deinem Stuhl gefallen bist, konntest du nicht zugeben, dass du krank bist. Ich musste dir beim Ausziehen helfen. Und lass mich dir sagen, dass das keine einfache Aufgabe war. Du bist schwer, mein lieber Steven. Aber zum Glück haben wir die ganze Angelegenheit ohne Folgeerscheinungen überstanden.“

Danny hat ihm beim Ausziehen geholfen? Steve muss sich räuspern. Und ein wenig fester als zuvor auf die Unterlippe beißen.

„Danke“, sagt er schließlich, und ist nicht sonderlich überrascht, wie belegt seine Stimme klingt.

Neben sich spürt er Danny blinzeln. „Danke?“

„Dafür, dass du … dass du mich gepflegt hast, als ich krank war … schätze ich.“

Danny schnaubt ein weiteres Mal. „Beim letzten Mal hast du dich nicht bedankt. Nicht wirklich.“

Steve dreht Danny automatisch den Kopf zu, als er seinen Tonfall hört – amüsiert und wehmütig zugleich – und er kann nicht verstehen, wie Danny so sein kann.

„Ich hab mich nicht bedankt?“

Danny schüttelt den Kopf, er blickt auf seinen Schoß hinab, und Steve kann nur eine Ahnung seines Gesichtsausdruckes erhaschen, dann muss er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zuwenden.

„Das hat dir nichts ausgemacht?“ fragt er leise, und er schämt sich dafür, dass sein altes Selbst Danny offenbar für selbstverständlich genommen hat.

„Nicht wirklich, nein“, lautet Dannys Antwort. „Musstest du auch nicht.“

Steve runzelt leicht die Stirn, weil er mit Danny keineswegs einer Meinung ist. Aber er kommt nicht dazu, das Danny auch klar zu machen.

„Wie dem auch sei“, setzt Danny nämlich plötzlich an. „Jetzt bist du nicht krank, jetzt hast du kein Fieber – also was sollte das mit dem Apokalypse-Gesicht eben? Was brütest du aus, hm?“

Steve schwitzt sofort wieder, wenn es jetzt auch der kalte Schweiß ist, der ihm auf der Stirn steht. Er kann Danny schließlich kaum erzählen, was für Phantasien sich in seinem Amnesie-geschwächten Geist herum treiben.

Danny mag sein Freund in jeder Lebenslage sein, aber selbst seine freundschaftliche Hingabe wird Grenzen haben.

„Ich brüte nichts aus“, lügt Steve also. „Ich habe über unseren Fall nachgedacht.“

Er bereut die Lüge, sobald er die Schatten in Dannys Gesicht aufziehen sieht, aber er kann sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Danny darf auf keinen Fall herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist. Auf gar keinen Fall.

 

Kamekona hat nichts Neues für sie, und Danny ist mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden. Steve benimmt sich noch komischer als sonst, ihr Fall ist blöd, und er ist sexuell frustriert.

Er braucht jetzt ganz dringend Malasadas.

„Ich brauche ganz dringend Malasadas“, setzt er Steve also in Kenntnis, als sie wieder zusammen im Camaro sitzen, und Steve wirft ihm einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Die sind ungesund.“

Danny könnte ihn küssen. „Ich weiß, Babe. Und es ist mir ega-woah!“

Der Camaro hat einen gefährlichen Schlenker auf komplett ungefährlichem Untergrund gemacht, und Danny dreht sich auf seinem Sitz zu Steve um. „Mach das ja nie wieder.“

„Du hast mich Babe genannt!“ will Steve ihn anschreien, aber er kann nicht, weil er sich viel zu sehr darauf konzentrieren muss, den Wagen in anständiger Manier auf der Straße zu halten.

„Ok“, sagt Danny neben ihm, und sein gedehnter Tonfall jagt Steve eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Rücken. „Bitte halt den Wagen.“

„Warum?“ quetscht Steve zwischen den Zähnen hervor und sieht Danny einen anklagenden Zeigefinger heben und stechende Bewegungen damit ausführen.

„Genau deswegen. Halt den Wagen, bevor dein innerer Tumult uns Beide umbringt!“

Steve schluckt trocken und gibt nach, verlässt den Highway und fährt auf den nächstbesten Parkplatz.

Er weiß, dass Danny ihn abwartend anblickt, aber er kann sich nicht zu ihm umwenden, hat viel zu viel Angst davor, was Danny in seinen Augen lesen könnte.

Nicht, dass er wirklich eine Wahl hätte. Danny fasst ihn an der Schulter, als ihn seine Geduld verlässt, zerrt ihn zu sich herum, und seine Augen gleiten suchend über Steves Gesicht.

Steve starrt auf seinen Schoß hinab.

„Ich nehme an, du willst nicht darüber reden?“ erkundigt Danny sich bei ihm, und Steve nickt ruckartig.

Danny seufzt. „Ok, ok. Ganz wie du meinst.“

Steve entspannt sich ein wenig. Aber dann streckt Danny die Hand nach ihm aus und legt sie um sein rechtes Handgelenk, als wolle er seinen Puls messen.

Sein Daumen streicht langsam und bedächtig über Steves Haut, und Steve kann nicht anders als stillhalten und ihn lassen. Einerseits, weil er viel zu verdattert ist, um auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, andererseits, weil es sich einfach unfassbar gut anfühlt.

„Ich bin vermutlich nicht der Erste, der dir sowas erzählt, aber mit irgendwem solltest du reden“, sagt Danny sanft, und Steves Herzschlag beschleunigt sich prompt. „Selbst wenn es dir schwer fällt.“

Steve nickt ganz automatisch, beißt sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, weil Danny seine Hand noch immer nicht von ihm zurückgezogen hat.

Er fühlt sich an ihre Umarmung von vor ein paar Tagen erinnert, und plötzlich erinnert er sich an andere – Momente der Nähe zwischen ihnen, erinnert sich an die Erste, an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, Danny so nahe bei sich zu haben und zu wissen, dass er bei ihm sicher ist, dass er ihm vertrauen kann.

„Dieses Gesicht mag ich“, murmelt Danny plötzlich, legt ihm die freie Hand an die Wange und hebt Steves Gesicht behutsam zu sich an. „Dieses Gesicht habe ich vermisst.“

„Ich habe kein ‚Gesicht’“, sagt Steve ganz automatisch, und um Dannys Augen entstehen Lachfältchen, und er tätschelt Steves Wange. „Und was ist dann das hier, hm?“

Steve greift ganz automatisch nach seiner Hand. „Du weißt genau, wie ich das gemeint habe.“

Danny starrt ihn an, ohne etwas zu erwidern, und Steve wird bewusst, dass er seine Hand hält.

Und Steve will verdammt sein, aber er kann sie nicht loslassen, er kann einfach nicht.

Dann schiebt Buster seinen Kopf zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch, und verteilt großzügig Hundeküsse in alle Richtungen.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sitzt auf dem Sofa, und schmollt.

Die Abendsonne fällt durch die offenen Vorhänge, Buster liegt zu seinen Füßen und grunzt behaglich, aber Danny kann die malerische Stimmung nicht wirklich genießen. 

Steve und er hatten einen _Moment_ , er weiß es genau.

Und wäre Buster nicht so ein selten dämlicher Hund, hätte sich der Moment vielleicht sogar zu einem Augenblick ausgewachsen.

Aber nein, Buster musste sich ausgerechnet diesen _Moment_ aussuchen, um völlig unangemessen seine Zuneigung zum Ausdruck zu bringen, und wenn es etwas gibt, das aufkeimende Romantik komplett vernichtet, dann ist es Hundesabber.

Danny ist nach wie vor ein wenig angewidert. Und natürlich frustriert.

Morgen gegen Mittag wird das Flugzeug seiner Eltern ankommen, er wird ihnen erzählen müssen, dass sich zwischen ihm und Steve noch immer nichts getan hat … und seine Mutter wird ihn vermutlich umbringen, Versprechen hin oder her.

Wenigstens sind sie in ihrem Fall ein wenig weiter gekommen, wenn auch völlig unerwartet. Einer der kleinen Fische wurde plötzlich kommunikativ und hat ihnen das Alias des größten und bösesten Hais im ganzen Ozean verraten.

Nun ist ein Alias zwar nicht besonders viel, aber es ist mehr, als ihnen vorher zur Verfügung stand, und Danny ist lieber wütend auf ein Alias als auf einen namenlosen Schatten.

Selbst wenn es ein so dämliches Alias wie _Bonecrusher_ ist.

Gott, dieser Fall macht ihn wahnsinnig.

Wenn er auch nur noch ein Gespräch mit Eltern führen muss, die keine Ahnung hatten, dass ihre sechzehnjährige Tochter bis zum Hals im Drogensumpf steckte, ehe sie beinahe an einer Überdosis krepiert wäre, wird er einen Anfall bekommen.

Wie können diese Eltern nicht merken, wenn ihr Kind Hilfe braucht?

Danny stöhnt, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, und versucht, sich zu entspannen, Ruhe zu finden.

Buster grunzt ein weiteres Mal, kommt auf die Füße und schiebt ihm seinen Kopf entgegen, und Danny vergisst, dass der Vierbeiner ihm heute einen Moment mit Steve ruiniert hat, und schlingt beide Arme um das große Tier.

„Dummer Commander“, murmelt er liebevoll und streichelt Busters weiches Fell. „Dummer, liebenswerter, aufdringlicher Commander.“

Buster wedelt hingerissen.

 

Steve steht im Durchgang zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer, und weiß nicht so recht, was er tun soll.

Danny mit dem Hund kuscheln zu sehen, löst merkwürdige Gefühle in ihm aus, allen voran eine nicht zu leugnende Eifersucht, und der Umstand, dass Danny ihren Hund gerade „Commander“ genannt hat, macht die Sache nicht besser.

Steve ist nicht einverstanden.

Er ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Danny und Kono einander umarmen, nicht damit einverstanden, dass Danny mit dem Hund kuschelt – ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass andere bekommen, was er so unglaublich dringend … braucht.

Die Realisation fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, und Steve zieht sich in die Küche zurück, setzt sich an den Tisch und schlägt wortwörtlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Er kann das nicht. Er kann Danny nicht auf diese Art brauchen, kann sich nicht derartig nach seiner Nähe, seiner Zuneigung – nach Danny verzehren.

Oh Gott. _Verzehren_. Hat er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Das ist ja grauenhaft.

Aber grauenhaft oder nicht, Steve will Danny.

Danny in seinem Haus, in seinem Auto, in seinem Leben zu haben, ist nicht genug, nicht einmal annähernd. Die Krawatten machen ihn wahnsinnig.

Die Krawatten, die Hemden, die Hosen, und Dannys Angewohnheit, so schrecklich selbstbewusst aus der Hüfte heraus zu laufen. Neben ihm kommt Steve sich unbeholfen, klobig und manchmal sogar unattraktiv vor.

Dabei weiß er, dass er gut aussieht. Er weiß es. Er fühlt sich bloß nicht so.

„Steven“, sagt Danny plötzlich neben ihm, und es benötigt Steves komplette Selbstkontrolle, nicht zusammenzuzucken. „Ich werde dich jetzt umarmen. Also halt gefälligst still.“

Im nächsten Augenblick fasst Danny seine Schulter, zieht ihn auf die Beine und zu sich herum. Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und hält den Atem an.

Danny hat seine Krawatte abgenommen, hat die obersten zwei Knöpfte seines Hemdes geöffnet. Seine Hand liegt in Steves Nacken, entspannt und doch unnachgiebig, und Steve muss die Augen schließen, als Dannys Daumen über seine Haut zu streichen beginnt.

„Du musst nicht mit mir reden, wenn du nicht willst“, murmelt Danny an seinem Ohr, während er ihn an sich drückt, „aber versteck dich nicht vor mir, ok? Ich weiß schließlich, dass … dass es schwer für dich ist. Ich kann helfen.“

Steve kneift die Augen fester zu und nickt. Danny kann helfen, er kann es wirklich, selbst wenn es gleichzeitig die schlimmste Folter ist, die Steve sich vorstellen kann.

Danny ist warm und ahnungslos, und er riecht so gut, und Steve will ihn packen und unter sich ausstrecken, und kann nicht.

Danny ist sein Freund, er vertraut ihm, und Steve kann ihm das nicht antun, kann ihn nicht derartig enttäuschen mit Gefühlen, über die er keine Kontrolle hat und die ihn heillos überfordern.

Also schlingt Steve seine Arme um Danny, klammert sich an ihn und genießt, ignoriert die Angst und die Scham, die Selbstvorwürfe und die Panik, und lässt die Ruhe, Zufriedenheit und Wärme zu, die Dannys Umarmung in ihm auslöst.

Und dann stößt Danny ein kleines Seufzen aus, eine seiner Hände findet die Stelle an Steves Rücken, wo sein Shirt in die Höhe gerutscht ist und einen Streifen nackter Haut freigibt – und streicht darüber.

Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut, spürt Danny tief durchatmen, und sie pressen sich dichter aneinander, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen.

„Babe“, murmelt Danny an seinem Ohr, „ich glaub, ich muss dir was sagen …“

Steves Gänsehaut nimmt an Intensität zu, er schmiegt sich enger an Danny, ohne sich selbst davon abhalten zu können, und brummt zustimmend.

Eine halbe Sekunde später wird ihm bewusst, was er tut.

Steve zuckt von Danny zurück, macht sich gerade, und seine Hände gleiten auf Dannys Schultern, bringen ihn gleichzeitig auf Abstand und lassen den Körperkontakt nicht abreißen.

„Babe“, sagt Danny ein weiteres Mal, und der raue Unterton seiner Stimme ist zu viel, und Steve kann nicht.

„Später“, sagt er atemlos. „Später, ok? Ich … ich will erst laufen gehen.“

Er zieht seine Hände von Danny zurück, ballt sie zu Fäusten und muss beobachten, wie das Licht aus Dannys Augen weicht, und er einen Schritt von ihm zurücktritt.

„Ok“, sagt Danny mit müder Stimme. „Geh laufen.“

 

Dannys Eltern sind unfassbar.

Elanor ist klein und energisch und mütterlich, und Steve liebt sie auf Anhieb und hat in der Konsequenz fürchterliche Angst davor, dass Robert es ihm an der Nasenspitze ansieht und ihn umbringt.

Aber Robert hat ihn zur Begrüßung genau so umarmt wie Elanor, hat ihm auf den Rücken geklopft und ihn gefragt, wie es ihm geht, und beinahe, beinahe hätte Steve ihm ehrlich geantwortet.

Jetzt sitzen sie alle zusammen auf Steves Veranda, und Danny zusammen mit seinen Eltern zu erleben, ist glorios, und es tut weh, und Steve wünschte, er könnte das alles auch haben, wünschte, Danny würde ihn an seiner Familie teilhaben lassen.

„Steven“, sagt Elanor dann, fixiert ihre blauen Augen auf ihn, die Dannys so unglaublich ähneln, und Steve erinnert sich an Einzelheiten ihres letzten Besuchs und realisiert, dass er ein Idiot ist. „Ja, M’am?“

Danny verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Was bist du, Texaner?“

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Daniel, er kann mich anreden, wie er will.“

„Wie er will? Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst ihm doch nicht einen derartigen Freifahrschein geben! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Sprachen der Mann spricht? – Da könnte ja Sonstwas bei rauskommen …“

Elanor blickt ihren Sohn ausdruckslos an. „Bist du fertig?“

Danny räuspert sich. „Ich denke schon.“

Elanor wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut Steve zu. „Steven, wenn es dir nicht allzu viel ausmacht, dann würden Robert und ich heute gern, anstatt ins Hotel zu gehen, hier übernachten. Ich hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit, zu Meeresrauschen einzuschlafen.“

Steve ertappt sich dabei, wie er ganz automatisch nickt.

Danny räuspert sich. „Mutter.“

„Ja, Sohn?“

Steve hört den liebevollen Spott in ihrer Stimme, und beißt sich auf die Zunge, kann sich ein Grinsen aber dennoch nicht verkneifen, und versteckt es in seiner Bierflasche.

„Ich nehme stark an, du hast vor, das Gästezimmer zu diesem Zweck in Beschlag zu nehmen?“

Elanor zieht das unschuldigste Gesicht, das man sich nur vorstellen kann. „Selbstverständlich. Was denn bitte sonst?“

Danny zieht ihr eine anklagende Grimasse. „Dir ist klar, dass das mein Zimmer ist?“

„Sohn“, mischt Robert sich unvermutet ein, „stell dich nicht so an. Du kannst auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Oder bei Steve.“

Steve spuckt beinahe sein Bier über den Tisch.

 

„Das tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid“, sagt Danny, und das in einem Tonfall, der ihn Lügen straft. Er grinst tatsächlich ein bisschen.

Steve grinst zurück. „Ist schon ok.“

Es ist mehr als ok. Danny wird heute Nacht bei ihm schlafen, sie werden das Bett teilen, und Steve hat genug Bier getrunken, um das für eine fabelhafte Idee zu halten.

Sie haben zusammen gegessen, sie haben zusammen gelacht, Danny hat ihn Babe genannt und oft genug zufällig berührt, um Steves ganzen Körper in euphorisches Surren zu versetzen.

Er sieht Danny dabei zu, wie er sein Hemd aufknöpft, unauffällig, aus dem Augenwinkel, und reißt sich sein eigenes Tanktop praktisch vom Körper.

Es ist spät, und er ist ein bisschen betrunken, und er weiß genau, dass in dieser Nacht nicht das Geringste passieren wird – dass niemals auch nur das Geringste passieren wird – aber das ist egal.

Danny dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich ins Bett – in sein Bett – legt, wie er die dünne Bettdecke anhebt und darunter gleitet, als habe er das schon hundert Mal zuvor getan … Es fühlt sich richtig an.

„Hast du vor, da stehen zu bleiben, oder legst du dich zu mir?“

Dannys Stimme klingt zu gleichen Teilen schläfrig und … anzüglich, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut, die er eilig zu verstecken sucht, also wirft er sich praktisch zu Danny ins Bett.

„Neandertaler“, ist der einzige Kommentar, den Danny dazu abgibt.

Steve spürt seine Nähe, seine Wärme, und er will wach bleiben, um es zu genießen … Aber er kann nicht.

Sein Körper entspannt in Dannys Gegenwart, ob er will oder nicht, und da er seit einer Ewigkeit nicht richtig geschlafen hat, tut er das bereits nach fünf Minuten.

Aber da sein Körper offensichtlich keine Hemmungen kennt, wenn es darum geht, sich zu nehmen, was er braucht, rollt er sich außerdem zu Danny herum, drückt sich an ihn, und ist erst dann zufrieden, als Danny einen Arm um ihn schlingt und ihm ein liebevolles „Krakenmann“ ins Ohr wispert.

 

„Ich höre sie nicht“, sagt Elanor, während ihr Mann neben ihr die Nachttischlampe ausknipst.

„Was genau“, erkundigt sich Robert mit einer bedeutungsschwangeren Pause, „willst du bitteschön hören?“

„Na …“, erwidert Elanor mit einer mindestens genau so bedeutungsschwangeren Pause, „du weißt schon.“

„Du bist unmöglich.“

„Du hast mir geholfen.“

„Unser Junge fühlt sich elend – selbstverständlich habe ich dir geholfen! Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dabei zuhören möchte, wie er und Commander McGarrett -“

„Steve.“

„Wie er und Steve -“

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du ein Problem damit hast!“

„Gute Frau, kennen wir uns? Ich will meinem Sohn und seinem Lebensgefährten genauso wenig bei sowas zuhören, wie unserer Tochter und ihrem Mann. Es gibt Dinge, die gehen schlicht zu weit. Abgesehen davon – wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte Danny es auch ohne unsere Hilfe geschafft, denkst du nicht?“

Kurz liegen sie still nebeneinander, dann tastet Elanor im Dunkeln nach seiner Hand. „Er sah am Flughafen so traurig aus.“

Robert hebt ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsst sie, ehe er antwortet. „Kannst du ihm das verdenken? Commander McGarret – Steve – erinnert sich nicht.“

„Mhmm“, macht Elanor, und Robert hört ihr an, dass sie mit den Gedanken woanders ist.

„Er sieht ihn noch immer genau so an“, sagt sie schließlich leise, und Robert hebt im Halblicht des Schlafzimmers die linke Augenbraue.

„Wer wen?“

„Steve Danny. Er sieht ihn noch genau so an wie damals, bevor sie zusammen waren. Mit der gleichen Sehnsucht.“

„Elle, der Mann ist Navy SEAL.“

„Ja, na und? Du warst Feuerwehrmann, und du bist der größte Wattebausch von allen.“

„Benutz diese Umschreibung bitte niemals in der Öffentlichkeit.“

Sie schnaubt amüsiert. „Die Jungs brauchen unsere Hilfe, Robert.“

„Was willst du tun, sie zusammenbinden?“

„Steve einfach die Wahrheit zu erzählen, ist wohl keine Option?“

Robert seufzt. „Ich fürchte nein.“

„Unser Sohn ist ein Idiot.“

„Von meiner Seite der Familie hat er das nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Alles Großonkel Teddys Schuld.“

Kurz breitet sich wieder Stille aus, und einen Moment lang gibt Robert sich tatsächlich der Illusion hin, sein rechtlich angetrautes Eheweib sei eingeschlafen.

„Robert“, sagt sie dann leise, und er dreht ihr automatisch den Kopf zu, selbst wenn er im Dunkeln lediglich ihre Silhouette erahnen kann.

„Ja, Liebes?“

„Die Zwei kriegen das hin, oder?“

„Ja, Liebes.“

 

Danny wacht auf, und er wird gewürgt.

Unter anderen Umständen würde ihn das in eine nicht zu leugnende Panik versetzen, aber in diesem Fall löst der Sauerstoffmangel tatsächlich eine gewisse Euphorie in ihm aus.

Steve liegt halb neben und halb auf ihm, hat sich mit dem ganzen Körper um ihn gewickelt, und Danny zerrt ein wenig an seinem Arm, damit er wieder frei atmen kann, ansonsten ändert er nicht das Geringste an Steves Haltung.

Wenn er die Augen schließt und sich treiben lässt, kann er sogar so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung.

Steve ist schwer und warm, riecht nach Sonne und Wasser und nach Steve, und Danny kann ein zufriedenes Seufzen nicht zurückhalten.

Das hier hat ihm mehr gefehlt als alles andere – morgens neben Steve aufzuwachen, viel zu warm, halb erdrückt, so fest umschlungen, dass er sich nicht rühren kann.

Plötzlich geht ein winziger Ruck durch Steves Körper, und Danny weiß, dass er aufgewacht ist – aber Steve macht sich nicht von ihm los.

Stattdessen tut er so, als würde er noch schlafen, und einen Moment lang weiß Danny nicht, was er damit anfangen soll, dann begreift er mit derartiger Schärfe, dass es ihm wieder die Luft abschnürt.

Steve ist ein Idiot.

Steve genießt die Nähe zwischen ihnen genau so sehr, wie Danny es tut, aber weil er Steve ist (und ein Idiot) hat er keine Ahnung, dass er alles Recht der Welt hat, zu genießen, und zu schmusen, und Danny zu würgen, wie er lustig ist.

Weil er Steve ist, denkt er, er müsse sich Dannys Nähe erschleichen.

Danny schmunzelt in sich hinein, streicht Steve über den Kopf, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und erschrickt beinahe zu Tode, als er sich seiner verräterischen Hand bewusst wird.

Dann geht ihm auf, dass er genau so ein gigantischer Idiot ist wie Steve.

Also zieht er seine Hand nicht zurück, lässt sie in Steves Haar ruhen und krault ihn mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt.

Die Belohnung für dieses dreiste Verhalten lässt nicht lange auf sich warten – Steve entspannt sich spürbar, und nach einer Weile entkommt ihm sogar ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Seufzen.

Danny kann sich nicht länger zusammenreißen.

„Nur zu deiner Information“, sagt er leise, und spürt Steve die Luft anhalten, „das hier ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir das Bett teilen – oder gar das erste Mal, dass du dich wie der liebevollste Oktopus der Welt um mich geschlungen hast. Und da du dich nicht daran zu erinnern scheinst, werde ich dich ein weiteres Mal auf einen enorm wichtigen Umstand aufmerksam machen, Babe: Ich toleriere dein Schmusebedürfnis. Ich toleriere es sogar ganz gewaltig. Im Prinzip genieße ich es sogar, selbst wenn es meine Sauerstoffaufnahme mitunter ein wenig beeinträchtigt. Also tob dich ruhig aus.“

Steve kann sich nicht länger zusammenreißen, hebt seinen Kopf von Dannys Brust und starrt fassungslos auf ihn hinab. „Was?“

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass wir kuscheln, oder nicht?“ erwidert Danny, und das fröhliche Zwinkern in seinen Augen ist beinahe zu viel für Steve.

„Ich dachte, das sei ein Scherz gewesen“, erwidert er heiser.

„Über sowas mache ich keine Scherze“, gibt Danny zurück, und Steve will ihn so sehr küssen, dass es wehtut.

Also macht er sich von ihm los, rollt sich neben ihn und setzt sich im Bett auf. „Wir haben schon früher das Bett geteilt?“

Danny seufzt, klingt ein wenig wehmütig, und setzt sich ebenfalls auf. „Haben wir. Als ich hier eingezogen bin, sah das Gästezimmer aus wie eine Räuberhöhle, und Commander Piggles hätte mir Alpträume verursacht.“

„Also hast du in meinem Bett geschlafen?“ Steve schämt sich beinahe dafür, in welche Höhen seine Stimme während der letzten Silben abdriftet.

Danny nickt einfach nur. „Habe ich. Wochenlang. Und wenn man wochenlang mit dir das Bett teilt, mein lieber Steven, kommt man nicht umhin, dein Schmusebedürfnis zu bemerken. Es drängt sich einem auf, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

Steve muss sich räuspern. „Ach so.“

Danny nickt. „Genau. Also hör auf, derartig beschämt aus der Wäsche zu gucken – das hier ist nichts Neues für mich. Ein alter Hut sogar. Ein sehr alter Hut. Dein Körper hat bloß getan, was er immer tut.“

Steve schluckt trocken, nickt ruckartig, und flüchtet aus dem Bett. Ihm ist heiß. „Ich geh duschen.“

„Tu das“, entlässt Danny ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit – wenn ich meine Mutter richtig einschätze, ist sie in just diesem Augenblick damit beschäftigt, uns Frühstück zu machen … diese grässliche Person.“

 

Steve dreht das kalte Wasser unter der Dusche so ruckartig auf, dass es ihn trifft wie eine Ohrfeige – eine Ohrfeige, die er dringend benötigt.

Danny meint es nur gut, das weiß Steve ziemlich genau. Aber das macht es nicht besser.

Wenn Danny ihm sagt, dass es ok ist – dass sie kuscheln, dass er kein Problem damit hat, wenn Steve sich an ihn drückt, ihn umschlingt und festhält … es macht die Versuchung nur noch schlimmer.

Allein die Erinnerung an Danny unter sich, entspannt und warm, die Erinnerung an seine Hand in Steves Haar – Steve ist hart.

Er keucht und schließt seine Hand um seine Erektion, kann sich nicht davon abhalten, sich einen runter zu holen, Dannys Gesicht vor Augen und die Erinnerung an seine Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper.

Und dann erinnert er sich plötzlich – erinnert sich daran, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er sich beim Gedanken an seinen besten Freund selbst befriedigt, erinnert sich an dutzende von Gelegenheiten, wenn allein die Vorstellung von Dannys Lippen, seinen Händen, seiner Stimme ausgereicht hat, ihn zu einem schnellen, überwältigenden Höhepunkt zu treiben.

Ein Stöhnen entkommt seiner Kehle, schrecklich laut in seinen eigenen Ohren, und Steve hebt eilig die freie Hand an seine Lippen, beißt sich auf die Fingerknöchel und presst die Augen zu, bis weiße Punkte vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzen.

Die Bilder in seinem Kopf verschwimmen, er sieht Danny über sich, über seinem Schoß, nackt und hart und fordernd, und es ist zu viel.

Er kommt, Dannys drängende Stimme in seinem Ohr, und mit der Erinnerung daran, wie er in ihn eindringt.

Aber es kann keine Erinnerung sein, kann nicht mehr sein als Wunschdenken und eine zu kreative Vorstellungskraft, und Steves Knie geben beinahe unter ihm nach, weil die Bilder einfach nicht aufhören.

Er rutscht mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu Boden, während es sich in seinem Kopf entfaltet, die _Erinnerung_ an Danny, daran, wie er sich anfühlt, wie eng er ist, wie heiß – wie fordernd.

Und er hört Dannys Stimme „Wenn du nicht angeschossen worden wärst … Dann hätte ich dich schon längst auf Händen und Knien vor mir gehabt, über die Sofalehne, über den Küchentisch – und, wer weiß, vielleicht sogar am Strand. Trotz des Sandes.“

Es fühlt sich so real an, so verdammt real, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als seine Fingerspitzen die Narbe an seinem Oberschenkel finden, die Narbe von einer Kugel, an die er sich nicht erinnern kann.

Sein Hirn versucht eindeutig gerade, ihn umzubringen.

 

„Falls du dich für subtil hältst“, setzt Danny an und betritt die Küche, „dann lass mich dir sagen, dass du dich in einem schweren Irrtum befindest.“

Elanor, die eben damit beschäftigt ist, sich eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken, beehrt ihren Sohn mit einem sprechenden Blick.

Danny kann ein Grinsen nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ich liebe dich, du schreckliche Frau.“

Er geht auf sie zu, nimmt ihr die Tasse weg, stellt sie beiseite und schließt seine Mutter in die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du undankbares Kind“, erwidert sie leise, hebt die Hand und streicht ihm durchs Haar, und Danny drückt sich an sie, wie er es getan hat, als er ein kleiner Junge gewesen ist.

Er hört, wie sich die Tür zur Veranda öffnet, dann ertönt die Stimme seines Vaters in Kombination mit Busters fröhlichem Hecheln. „Was genau geht hier vor?“

„Unser Sohn liebt mich“, verkündet Elanor selbstzufrieden.

„Ich bin sehr froh, das zu hören“, erwidert Robert trocken. „Welchem Umstand verdanken wir diese ungewöhnliche Gefühlsregung?“

Elanor schnaubt, und Danny löst sich von ihr. „Ungewöhnliche Gefühlsregung?“ wiederholen sie synchron, und Robert entkommt ein flüchtiges Grinsen. „Ich liebe es, wenn ihr das tut.“

Danny schmunzelt amüsiert. „Euer unglaublich diabolischer Plan hat funktioniert“, offenbart er seinen Eltern. „Mehr oder weniger.“

Roberts Gesicht wird ob dieser Eröffnung völlig leer, Elanor hebt eine beeindruckte Augenbraue. „Da ward ihr aber sehr leise.“

Danny starrt sie entgeistert an. „Ich werde so tun, als hättest du das nicht gesagt. Abgesehen davon habe ich das so nicht gemeint.“

Elanor verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Sei nicht so katholisch. Wie hast du es gemeint?“

Danny hüstelt, räuspert sich und hüstelt noch ein bisschen mehr, und nachdem seine Mutter ihm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee angeboten hat, schafft er es tatsächlich, seinen Eltern in sehr ausgewählten Worten mitzuteilen, was sich zwischen Steve und ihm an diesem Morgen abgespielt hat.

„Wenn du mich fragst“, sagt Robert, sobald Danny seinen Bericht abgeschlossen hat, „dann ist es höchste Zeit, dass du Steve erzählst, was los ist. Für mich hört sich das an, als sei der Mann nur allzu bereit dazu.“

Danny schüttelt den Kopf. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Er war immer so.“

„Genau, was ich damit sagen will“, beharrt der weiseste aller Väter. „Er mag sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihr zusammen seid, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt.“

Dannys Mund klappt auf, aber ihm will beim besten Willen keine vernünftige Erwiderung einfallen.

„Wisst ihr, was ich unfair finde?“ sagt er also nach einer Weile, und seine Eltern betrachten ihn mit nachsichtiger Geduld.

„Ich finde es unfair, um nicht zu sagen unverschämt, dass ihr ausgerechnet Ruth all eure guten Eigenschaften vererbt habt. Für mich und Lizzy ist ganz offensichtlich nichts übrig geblieben.“

Elanor lacht, und Robert fordert Danny auf, seine Schwestern gefälligst aus der Sache rauszuhalten.

 

Als Steve sich zu Danny und dessen Eltern in die Küche gesellt, hat er sich mehr oder weniger beruhigt, vor allem aber hat er sich unter eiserner Kontrolle.

Aber Danny wirkt entspannt, glücklich und gelöst, schenkt ihm Kaffee ein und dirigiert ihn an den Tisch, und Steves eiserne Selbstkontrolle stellt sich als angemaltes Zuckerwerk heraus.

Dannys Hände auf seiner Haut schicken Stromstöße durch seinen ganzen Körper, und Steve kann sich nicht helfen, er muss darauf reagieren.

Also lächelt er, und lacht, und lehnt sich in Dannys Berührungen, wann immer er meint, damit durchzukommen – und all die anderen Male auch.

Es geht schließlich so weit, dass Elanor ihm einen Blick zuwirft, der ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass sie ganz genau weiß, was er da tut … und dass sie damit einverstanden ist.

Steve beschließt, dass Danny und er viel zu spät dran sind.

„Chin und Kono fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben“, sagt er ernst, und Danny kommt mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf die Beine. „Meinst du wirklich? Sie wissen doch, dass wir Besuch haben – und sie hätten angerufen, wenn etwas vorgefallen wäre.“

Steve hält nicht das Geringste von seiner Logik. „Möglich, aber … Ich will die Beiden nicht alle Arbeit allein machen lassen.“

Das scheint Danny zu überzeugen, und er verabschiedet sich von seinen Eltern und geht in den Flur, um sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Steve will ihm folgen, aber eine kräftige Hand an seinem Oberarm hält ihn zurück. Die Hand gehört zu Robert, und Steve bleibt stocksteif stehen. „Ja, Sir?“

Um Roberts Lippen spielt ein Schmunzeln. „Ich wollte mich lediglich für deine Gastfreundschaft bedanken, Steve.“

Steve entspannt sich sofort. „Dazu besteht kein Anlass, Sir. Ich betrachte es als Selbstverständlichkeit.“

Robert nickt. „Ich weiß.“ Steve sieht ihn einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Frau tauschen, die am Waschbecken steht und mit dem Frühstücksgeschirr beschäftigt ist.

„Wir sind froh, dass Danny dich hat.“

Steve kann ihn nur anstarren.

„Nun geh schon“, scheucht Elanor ihn schließlich aus der Küche, nur Sekunden bevor Danny sich im Flur lautstark nach seinem Verbleiben erkundigt. „Du musst dich schließlich noch in dein hochprofessionelles Schuhwerk schnüren, Babe!“

 

Danny hat die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht, Steve aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, und so langsam fängt er an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Die ganze Fahrt zum Hauptquartier über war Steve nicht einfach nur still, er war lautlos, der Tod eines jeden Tons, eine atmende Schallmauer.

Und jetzt sitzt Steve in seinem Büro und macht Papierkram, und Danny will ihn gleichzeitig küssen und schütteln, weil Steve schlicht keinen Papierkram zu machen hat – nicht freiwillig.

Hinzu kommt, dass Danny die Worte seines Vaters von diesem Morgen einfach nicht vergessen kann.

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, wer von euch apathischer ins Nichts starrt“, erklingt plötzlich Konos Stimme von der Tür her. „Du oder der Boss.“

Danny hebt seinen Kopf aus seinen Händen, aber nur ein paar Zentimeter, dann lässt er ihn wieder sinken, und blickt sie nachdenklich an, die Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch, ein Abbild reinsten Kopfzerbrechens. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“

Er muss so unsicher klingen, wie er sich fühlt, denn Kono zögert kaum eine Sekunde, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schließt und an seinen Schreibtisch heran kommt. „Nur immer raus damit.“

Danny räuspert sich und setzt sich endlich auf, nimmt die Ellenbogen vom Schreibtisch und zieht sein Hemd glatt.

„Ich nehme an es geht um den Boss?“ wagt Kono eine vorsichtige Vermutung, als Danny still bleibt, und er nickt.

Kono setzt sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches. „Was hat er jetzt wieder gemacht?“

Danny deutet ein knappes Kopfschütteln an. „Nichts. Er hat nichts gemacht. Aber … mein Vater … und meine Mutter …“

Der Satz verdunstet wie Wasser in der Wüste, und Kono schlägt die Beine übereinander. „Deine Eltern -?“ gibt sie ihm einen sanften Stups in die richtige Richtung, und Danny wirft sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie wollen, dass ich es ihm sage!“

Konos einzige Reaktion hierauf ist ein gelangweiltes Starren.

Danny starrt zurück.

„Ich mag deine Eltern“, sagt sie schließlich trocken. „Sie scheinen intelligent zu sein.“

Danny schnaubt sie an. „Sei nicht so gemein, ich bin sensibel.“

„Du wolltest mich etwas fragen“, erinnert Kono ihn geduldig.

Danny atmet tief durch. „Macht Steve auf dich den Eindruck, er würde mich … also … sieht es für dich so aus, als sei er in mich … ähm … findest du, er benimmt sich, als empfinde er -“

„Augenblicklich sieht er dich an, als würde er dich gern ablecken“, unterbricht Kono ihn heiter, und Dannys Kopf ruckt herum, starrt zu Steve hinüber, der eilig woanders hinsieht und verdächtig rote Ohren bekommt.

Danny räuspert sich. „Wir haben letzte Nacht das Bett geteilt“, informiert er Kono geistesabwesend.

Kono nickt. „Ich verstehe“, sagt sie weise. „Ihr habt das Bett geteilt – einfach so. Wie Freunde das eben tun. Völlig normal.“

Dannys Blick aus drohend verengten Augen lässt sie völlig unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Und mein Vater hat gesagt“, setzt er mit erzwungener Selbstbeherrschung an, „dass Steve auf ihn den Eindruck erweckt, er sei in mich -“

„Deine Eltern sind hier?“ fährt Kono ihm mitten in die Parade, und Dannys Mund klappt zu, dann wieder auf. „Ja“, sagt er dann. „Sind sie. Aber ich weiß nicht, was das mit irgendwas -“

„Und du hast sie Chin und mir noch nicht vorgestellt? Das ist verdammt kalt von dir, D.“

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst“, macht er sie aufmerksam. „Außerdem sind meine Eltern gestern erst hier angekommen, und bloß, weil ich eure halbe Familie kenne, heißt das nicht, dass ich dazu verpflichtet bin -“

Er stoppt, als Kono die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und räuspert sich nervös. „Möchten Chin und du vielleicht heute Nachmittag zum Barbecue kommen?“

Kono strahlt ihn an, und aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund fühlt Danny sich dadurch tatsächlich ein bisschen besser. Dabei hasst er diese Frau.

„Und um deine Frage zu beantworten“, sagt Kono dann, „Ja. Steve erweckt auf mich den Eindruck, er sei in dich verliebt. Ganz schrecklich verliebt sogar. Und fürchterlich eifersüchtig auf jeden, der dich anfasst. Ich schätze also, das Schicksal hat seinen natürlichen Lauf genommen und Steve völlig ohne deine Hilfe davon überzeugt, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Es wäre dir bestimmt dankbar, würdest du ihm – wenn auch leicht verspätet – doch noch zur Hilfe kommen und vielleicht ein paar Schritte in die richtige Richtung tun. Wie zum Beispiel Steve sagen, dass ihr schon längst zusammen seid. Wenn auch nur, damit er mich nicht länger ansieht, als würde er sich wünschen, dass mich etwas aufisst.“

Danny weiß nicht wieso, aber er hasst Kono prompt ein bisschen weniger.

„Wann hat er dich so angesehen?“ will er wissen, denn – ganz ehrlich? Es kann seinem Allgemeinbefinden nur gut tun, diese Information sein Eigen zu nennen. Er wird es ihm zwar nie sagen, aber manchmal findet er Steves Höhlenmensch-Routine richtig gut.

„Als ich dich umarmt habe“, setzt Kono ihn in Kenntnis. „Das hat ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Nicht im Geringsten.“

„Huh“, macht Danny, und zieht beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Dabei hab ich ihm doch gesagt, dass wir knuddeln.“

Kono belohnt sein Selbstgespräch mit einem amüsierten Schnauben. „Der Boss ist gefährlich unterkrault, Danny, und ich finde, es ist deine Aufgabe, diesem Zustand ein Ende zu machen.“

Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihr Handy-Display. „Führ ihn zum Mittagessen aus. Kauf ihm was mit Zucker drin. Und sag ihm endlich die Wahrheit. Ich halt euch zwei ohne einander bald nicht mehr aus.“

Damit erhebt sie sich aus Dannys Besucherstuhl, schenkt ihm noch ein aufmunterndes Grinsen, und schlendert von Dannen.

Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung von Steves Büro versichert Danny des Verdachts, dass er schon wieder beobachtet wird.

Danny seufzt.

Steve die Wahrheit sagen. Leichter gesagt als getan.

So wie er Steve kennt, nimmt dieser seine Emotionen, wenn überhaupt, auf unbewusster Ebene wahr und hat keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los ist.

Wäre nicht das erste Mal.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny hat gesagt, sie müssen reden.

Steve ist bereit, sich von der nächstbesten Klippe zu stürzen.

Aber Danny hat ihn ins Flachland zu einem mehr oder weniger rattig aussehenden Diner entführt, ihm Blaubeerpfannkuchen vorgesetzt, diese mit Sahne garniert, und erwartet jetzt offenbar von ihm, dass er diese Kalorienbombe auch noch zu sich nimmt.

Als sei ihm vor Nervosität nicht schon schlecht genug.

„Hör auf mit dem Gesicht“, fordert Danny ihn jetzt auf und macht unterstützende Gesten mit beiden Händen. „Hör auf mit dem Gesicht, und fang an zu essen. Das hier sind die besten Pfannkuchen auf der ganzen Insel, vertrau mir, Babe. Die Sahne ist von den glücklichsten Kühen überhaupt, und ganz bestimmt gut für dich.“

Wie um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, nimmt Danny sich einen von Steves Pfannkuchen, schaufelt ein wenig Sahne drauf, und konsumiert ihn.

Bloß reicht konsumieren lange nicht aus, um zu beschreiben, was Danny da tut.

Danny verschlingt diesen Pfannkuchen. Die Geräusche kulinarischen Genusses, die er von sich gibt, sind höchstgradig obszön, und zu allem Überfluss hat er einen Klecks Sahne im linken Mundwinkel.

Steve leidet Höllenqualen.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, redet er sich also raus.

Danny leckt sich die Sahne aus dem Mundwinkel. „Du wirst das essen, und wenn ich dich zwangsernähren muss.“

Steve zieht die Schultern hoch und versteckt sich hinter vorgetäuschter Empörung. „Deswegen sind wir hier? Wegen meiner Diät?“

„Nein“, gibt Danny spitz zurück, „deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Aber du siehst aus, als könntest du nichts besser vertragen als eine kleine Sünde, also -“

Danny hält inne und starrt ihn an. „Hast du gerade gewimmert?“

Steves vorgetäuschte Empörung wächst. „Nein. Habe ich nicht! Kannst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, was wir hier wollen?!“

„Du hast gerade gewimmert, Steven, und ich will wissen, wieso! Das hier sind bloß Blaubeerpfannkuchen mit Sahne! Du magst Blaubeerpfannkuchen! Ich wollte dir was Gutes tun, und du siehst aus, als hätte ich Ringelpiez mit Anfassen vorgeschl- Was ist das jetzt wieder für ein Gesicht?!“

Steve zieht mit einem Ruck seinen Teller dichter an sich heran und macht sich eilig über einen der Pfannkuchen her.

Danny betrachtet ihn, halb fasziniert, halb angewidert. „Du Tier.“

Steve will sterben. Er schiebt den Teller wieder von sich weg. „Zufrieden?“

Danny seufzt. „Vorerst. Also gut, hör zu: Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen. Etwas enorm Wichtiges. Und du wirst wahrscheinlich empört, wenn nicht sogar verletzt sein, aber behalt bitte immer im Hinterkopf, dass ich nur dein Bestes wollte, unter Stress stand, und schlicht nicht wusste, was ich tun soll. Also erschieß mich bitte nicht.“

Steve zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, weil er keine Ahnung hat, worauf Danny anspielt. Nach dieser Einleitung kann er kaum darüber sprechen wollen, dass ihm Steves unangebrachte Gefühle aufgefallen sind.

„Ok“, sagt er gedehnt. „Was ist los?“

Aber Danny, anstatt zu seiner Erklärung anzusetzen, starrt schweigend auf den Tisch. Die Kellnerin macht neben ihnen Halt, um ihre Tassen mit Kaffe aufzufüllen, wirft einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, und kommt nach zwei Minuten mit einem Stück Schokoladenkuchen zurück. „Der geht aufs Haus.“

Danny dankt ihr mit einem verkrampften Lächeln. Sie nickt ihm zu, dann misst sie Steve mit einem Blick, der einen schwächeren Mann schreiend in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

„Was hab ich gemacht?“ erkundigt er sich bei Danny, als sie gegangen ist, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern und seufzt. „Wir sind häufiger hier. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, meine Laune sei deine Schuld. Ist sonst der Fall.“

Steve blickt ganz automatisch in Richtung des Tresens und wird erneut von einem Blick getroffen, der dazu in der Lage wäre, eine Eiszeit inklusive schockgefrosteter Mammuts auszulösen.

„Sie mag dich, ja?“ erkundigt er sich also, und nimmt ein wenig zu spät wahr, dass das Grollen in seiner Stimme alles andere als unauffällig ist.

Danny grinst ihn an. „Ja, Steven. Sie mag mich. Sehr sogar. Und dich auch – solange du mir keine Migräne verursachst.“

Steve räuspert sich. „Dann ist ja gut. Was wolltest du mir sagen?“

Danny starrt sofort wieder auf den Tisch.

Steve kann sich nicht helfen, er findet die Art und Weise wie Danny auf seinem Platz herumrutscht, gleichzeitig … er findet es niedlich. Und ganz fürchterlich ablenkend.

„Danno“, sagt er sanft. „Sag es einfach.“

Seine Worte bringen Danny dazu, von seiner eingehenden Untersuchung des Platzdeckchens abzulassen, und ihm stattdessen in die Augen zu sehen. „Babe …“

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass in genau diesem Augenblick Steves Handy klingeln muss.

 

„Weißt du“, sagt Danny zu Kono, keine drei Sekunden nachdem er am Tatort angekommen ist, „dass euer Timing arg zu wünschen übrig lässt?“

Sie stehen am Hafen, ein klassisch hawaiianischer Regenschauer kommt eben zum Ende, die Sonne bricht durch die Wolken, und selbst hier riecht die Luft frisch und erdig.

Sie zieht ihm eine schuldbewusste Fratze. „Ich hab vergessen, Chin einzuweihen.“

Danny lässt ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen der Verzweiflung hören und hält ihr Daumen und Zeigefinger vor die Nase, etwa einen halben Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Ich war so kurz davor.“

Konos Grimasse wird mitfühlend und sie legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Danny. Die nächste Leiche, die ungelegen kommt, werde ich höchstpersönlich verschwinden lassen, damit deine Zweisamkeit mit dem Boss nicht gestört wird.“

Danny traut es ihr zu.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören“, ruft Chin in diesem Augenblick zu ihnen hinüber, „aber unsere Jane Doe ist hier drüben. Wenn ihr also so gut wäret?“

„Vielleicht“, sagt Danny trocken, „solltest du einfach Chin verschwinden lassen.“

Sie setzen sich in Bewegung, und Danny wird bewusst, dass Kono ihre Hand noch immer nicht von seiner Schulter genommen hat, als Steve ihnen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie Donnergrollen entgegen blickt.

„Verzeihung“, sagt er betont heiter, und legt seinen Arm um Kono, um sie von Steves Zorn abzuschirmen, aber das macht die Sache nur noch schlimmer. „Wir mussten kurz etwas klären.“

„Etwas enorm Wichtiges“, stimmt Kono zu, und ruckt dichter an Danny heran.

Danny weiß, dass sie keine Angst vor Steve hat, also kann sie nur im Sinn haben, ihn noch mehr aufzuregen.

„Danny hat uns nämlich für heute Abend zum Barbecue mit seinen Eltern eingeladen, Cuz! Wir sind für den Nachtisch verantwortlich!“

Chin grinst unwillkürlich, kurz davon abgelenkt, dass er direkt neben der Leiche einer jungen Frau steht, die offenbar erschossen worden ist.

Steve sieht aus, als würde er gleich einen Hirnschlag bekommen. „Jetzt ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt -“

Danny nickt. „Du hast völlig Recht, Babe. Absolut nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Was haben wir, Max?“

Max, der neben der Toten am Boden kniet, und die ganze vorangegangene Szene schweigend über sich hat ergehen lassen, kommt auf die Beine, fasst Danny ins Auge, und Danny weiß, was dieser klinische Blick zu bedeuten hat.

„Möchtest du auch kommen, Max?“

Max’ professionelle Miene löst sich in einem Lächeln auf. „Es wäre mir eine außerordentliche Ehre, Detektive Williams. Vielen Dank für die Einladung.“

Steve sieht aus, als wolle er jemanden erwürgen – möglicherweise Danny.

Aber dann setzt Max zu seinem Vortrag an, legt den Todeszeitpunkt auf etwa fünfzehn Uhr des vorangegangenen Tages fest, die Todesursache auf eine Kugel aus nächster Nähe und leicht erhöht abgefeuert, und weist auf die abgescheuerte Haut an den bloßen Knien des Opfers hin.

„Exekution“, sagt Danny knapp. „Sie haben sie gezwungen, sich hinzuknien, und dann haben sie sie erschossen.“

Max gibt an, dass diese Theorie vermutlich den Tatsachen entspricht, und verspricht einen detaillierteren Bericht, sobald er die Kugel untersucht hat, dann macht er sich davon. 

Danny tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Steve und nimmt nur am Rande wahr, wie Kono Chin am Handgelenk packt und von Dannen zerrt, um „da drüben“ nach Spuren zu suchen.

„Ich hoffe, es geht klar, dass ich die anderen eingeladen habe“, sagt Danny ein wenig nervös. Steves verengte Augen sagen laut und deutlich, dass es nicht klar geht, und Danny fährt eilig fort. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, das mit dir abzusprechen. Sobald Kono wusste, dass meine Eltern hier sind, hatte ich keine Chance mehr.“

Steve sieht plötzlich aus, als habe ihn ein vernichtender Schlag getroffen, so sehr lässt er die Schultern hängen. „Wolltest du darüber mit mir reden?“ fragt er Danny. „Über dich und Kono?“

Danny starrt zu ihm auf, öffnet den Mund – dann ruft Chin plötzlich „Hier drüben!“ gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut, als ihn Konos Ellenbogen in die Rippen trifft.

Die Fußabdrücke, die Chin gefunden hat, sind nicht sonderlich interessant, aber sie kommen in einem Paket mit Patronenhülsen, also reißt Danny sich zusammen und schreit ihn nicht an.

Chin hält sich nach wie vor die Rippen, also nimmt Danny großzügig an, dass er schon genug leidet.

„Alles klar“, sagt er also so ruhig wie möglich. „Einpacken, mitnehmen und auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen. Steve und ich suchen da drüben, ob wir noch so ein paar hübsche Hinweise finden.“

Damit fasst er Steve am Ellenbogen und zerrt ihn unzeremoniell hinter sich her.

„Ich und Kono?“ zischt er, sobald sie aus Chin und Konos Hörweite sind. „Was soll das bitte heißen – Ich und Kono?!“

Steve blickt todunglücklich auf ihn hinab.

„Du magst Kono.“

Einen Moment lang ist Danny so verdattert, dass er ganz automatisch nickt.

Steves Gesichtausdruck eines getretenen Welpen wird nur noch trauriger.

„Du magst Kono“, wiederholt er leise. „Und sie mag dich. Und … und ich bin euer Boss, also wolltest du mich wahrscheinlich bitten, ein Auge zuzudrücken, wegen der Bestimmungen bezüglich Fraternisation bei der Polizei, aber ich denke wirklich, dass wir da einen Sonderstatus haben, selbst wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich den entsprechenden Papierkram lediglich überflogen habe.“

Danny muss einen tiefen, kontrollierten Atemzug nehmen. „Ich habe nichts mit Kono, du Affe.“

Steve sieht gleichzeitig unglaublich erleichtert und empört aus.

Danny will ihn in die Nase kneifen. „Und bevor du auf noch mehr dumme Ideen kommst: Ich habe auch nichts mit Chin. Oder Max.“

Steve hebt abwehrend beide Hände. „Ich würde nie andeuten -“

„Ich mag meine Männer nämlich groß, dunkel und mit einem Dachschaden“, unterbricht Danny ihn brutal.

Er sieht Steve einen mühsamen Atemzug nehmen. „Was?“

„Meine Männer“, wiederholt Danny. „Chin sieht gut aus, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten, und wenn er mit seinem Gewehr um die Ecke kommt – aber nein. Nicht mein Typ. Max auch nicht. Viel zu aufwändig im Unterhalt. Und die Sache mit den Leichen und den zusammenhängenden Gerüchen würde mich vermutlich auf die Dauer ein wenig anekeln.“

Steve gibt eine unglaublich überzeugende Imitation eines Karpfens ab, und Danny zieht sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und ruft seine Mutter an.

„Alles ok, Danny?“ fragt sie ihn sofort. „Ist Steve was passiert?“

Danny wirft Steve einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Noch nicht. Aber ich rechne mit einer kleinen Kernschmelze in den nächsten fünf Minuten.“

„Hast du es ihm endlich gesagt?“

„Ich hab ihm bloß gesagt, wie ich meine Männer mag.“

„Nun, das ist zumindest ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Meine liebe Kollegin Kono hat sich, ihren Cousin und unseren Pathologen für heute Abend zum Barbecue eingeladen. Naja, nicht den Pathologen. Den hab ich eingeladen, sonst hätte er geschmollt.“

„Und ich soll jetzt einkaufen?“

„Ich wäre dir ewig dankbar. Du darfst auch Steves neuen Truck nehmen.“

Steve entkommt ein gurgelnder Laut. Danny fasst ihn mit der freien Hand am Ellenbogen.

„Die Schlüssel hängen an der Garderobe. Ich lasse dir völlig freie Hand bei der Auswahl der Lebensmittel, aber Chin und Kono haben versprochen, den Nachtisch zu übernehmen, also musst du dich darum nicht kümmern.“

„Man kann nie genug Nachtisch haben, Daniel.“

„Exakt die Antwort, mit der ich gerechnet habe. Vielen Dank, ich hab dich lieb. Bis später.“

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Äffchen. Sei nett zu Steve.“

„Ich bin immer nett zu Steve.“

Er legt auf, lässt das Handy wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und wendet sich Steve zu. „Bisexualität verarbeitet?“

Steve starrt eulenhaft auf ihn hinab, und Danny seufzt. „Wohl nicht.“

Er tätschelt Steves Schulter, und mit einem Mal packt Steve ihn an beiden Oberarmen, und das derartig fest, dass Danny ein kleines Japsen entkommt.

„Wusste ich das?“ fragt Steve, schüttelt ihn ein wenig und seine Stimme klingt so wild und unbeherrscht, dass Danny eine Gänsehaut bekommt. „Wusste ich, dass du Männer magst?“

Danny versucht, an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei zu schlucken. „Ja“, sagt er heiser. „Du wusstest das ganz definitiv.“

„Und wir haben trotzdem im selben Bett geschlafen? Ich hab mit dir gekuschelt?“

Steve klingt entsetzt und fassungslos, und Danny zieht sich das Herz zusammen. „Steve …“

Steve lässt ihn plötzlich los, zieht mit einem Ruck seine Hände von ihm zurück, und Danny wird kalt, kalt bis auf den Kern.

„Ich hab es gewusst“, hört er Steve tonlos sagen. „Ich hab es gewusst.“

Danny wagt es nicht, ihn anzufassen.

 

Irgendwie ist es so sogar noch schlimmer.

Danny mag Männer.

Danny mag Männer, aber nicht Steve, nicht auf diese Art, kann mit ihm im selben Bett schlafen, mit ihm kuscheln, ihn umarmen, ihn _Babe_ nennen und ihm durchs Haar streicheln, ohne auch nur das Geringste zu empfinden.

Er will Steve nicht.

Kein Wunder, denkt Steve, dass er so viele Erinnerungen daran hat, wie er sich beim Gedanken an Danny selbst befriedigt hat.

Sie waren einander nahe, immer so nahe, Danny hat ihm alles gegeben, was er konnte, aber nicht alles, was Steve gebraucht hat, und … Steve weiß nicht, ob er das kann.

Er schließt einen Moment lang die Augen, konzentriert sich auf die Schreie der Möwen über seinem Kopf, auf die Sonne, den Wind, das Wasser, auf alles, nur nicht sein rasendes Herz.

„Steve“, sagt Danny dann sanft, und Steves Augen öffnen sich ganz automatisch. „Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich Männer mag.“

Steve nickt. „Ich habe dich gehört“, erwidert er heiser.

„Ja“, sagt Danny. „Aber du hast mich gepackt und geschüttelt, und dann so hastig losgelassen, dass ich direkt einen falschen Eindruck bekommen könnte, wenn ich nicht so genau wüsste, wie tolerant du bist.“

Steves Seelenpein ist augenblicklich vergessen. „Oh Gott, Danno – so meinte ich das nicht! Ich … es ist … ich hab kein Problem mit – ich bin doch auch -“

Steve bleibt stocksteif stehen, seine Augen weiten sich, und jetzt hat er wirklich Angst, selbst wenn er nicht weiß, wieso eigentlich.

Danny entkommt ein Atemzug, behutsam, ganz leise, und dann lächelt er ein wenig traurig zu Steve auf. „Das hattest du auch vergessen, hab ich Recht?“

Steve kann nur nicken.

Danny breitet die Arme für ihn aus, und Steve will sich zusammenreißen, er versucht es wirklich, aber kann nicht, kann sich nicht davon abhalten, alles zu nehmen, was Danny ihm anbietet.

Also nimmt er die Umarmung, drückt sich an Danny und schließt die Augen, presst sich an ihn, gleichzeitig unglücklich, verängstigt und euphorisch; so sehr eingenommen von Dannys Wärme und seinem Geruch, dass er völlig vergisst, wo er ist.

 

Danny wiegt sie langsam vor und zurück, vor und zurück, so lange, bis Steve völlig entspannt und wie Modelliermasse unter seinen Händen ist.

Er ist froh, dass sie mehr oder weniger allein sind, dass ein Großteil des HPD den Tatort gemeinsam mit Max verlassen hat, aber im Prinzip ist ihm selbst ein irritiertes Publikum mehr oder weniger egal.

Wie Steve ihn angesehen hat – verzweifelt und traurig und so schrecklich panisch, als habe er Angst davor, dass Danny … dass er ihn allein lassen würde.

Als ob.

Nie im Leben.

Niemals.

„Ich hab dich, hörst du?“ wispert er gegen Steves Hals, spürt Steve eine Gänsehaut bekommen, direkt unter seinen Lippen, und es löst eine prickelnde Hitze in ihm aus, besitzergreifend und roh, und er zieht Steve enger an sich heran.

„Ich hab dich, und ich geh nicht weg, ganz egal, was du tust. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich das Besuchsrecht für Grace behalte, keinen Monat, nachdem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. Du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen. Und ja, du bringst ständig mein Leben in Gefahr, aber du rettest es noch viel öfter. Jeden Tag wieder.“

Danny stoppt sich, ehe er mehr sagt, unterdrückt das Bedürfnis einfach weiter zu reden, weil er weiß, dass Steve ohnehin schon überfordert ist.

Und dann spürt er das Zittern in Steves Händen, spürt den Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper laufen, und er hebt den Kopf und sieht Steve an, muss ihre Umarmung lösen, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen kann.

„Ich hab …“, sagt Steve, und seine Stimme klingt, als käme sie von schrecklich weit weg. „Das Unwetter.“

Danny erinnert sich sofort, an den Ausflug mit Grace und Buster, an das Gewitter, den Fluss aus Wasser und Schlamm, der ihn beinahe über den Abgrund gezerrt hätte. An Steves Hände, die ihn gehalten haben.

Er erinnert sich daran, dass Steve ihn am Abend dieses Tages geküsst hat, direkt vor Grace.

Er nickt. „Lebensretter. Ich sag’s ja.“

Steve nimmt einen zittrigen Atemzug, und Danny erinnert sich an den Alptraum, den Steve in dieser Nacht gehabt hat.

Steve hat immer Alpträume, wenn Danny etwas passiert, kann nie loslassen und entspannen, selbst wenn Danny neben ihm im Bett liegt und er eigentlich wissen sollte, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

„Was wir jetzt tun werden“, sagt Danny entschlossen, „ist diesen Tatort untersuchen. Und wenn wir damit fertig sind, riegeln wir ihn ab, und dann fahren wir nach Hause. Widersprich mir nicht.“

Steve, der den Mund geöffnet hat, um genau das zu tun, schließt ihn gehorsam wieder.

Danny lächelt unwillkürlich. „Denn wir haben uns einen mehr oder weniger entspannten Nachmittag verdient, und Max ist sowieso nicht vor morgen mit seinen ganzen Analysen fertig. Also komm.“

Steve nickt gehorsam.

Sie finden eine weggeworfene Spritze, eine leere Plastiktüte, eine Handtasche, und eine tote Möwe, die vermutlich nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat, aber sie nehmen sie trotzdem mit und bringen sie Max in der Pathologie vorbei.

Chin und Kono versprechen, pünktlich um sechs Uhr bei Steve aufzutauchen, Max sagt, dass er auf keinen Fall vor halb sieben mit seiner Arbeit fertig sein wird, und dann trennen sich ihre Wege.

Danny hat Steve praktisch keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, und fragt sich, ob es wohl helfen würde, wenn er Steve mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand auf den Kopf haut.

Steve sieht aus wie ein Zombie.

 

„Der Junge sieht aus wie ein Zombie.“ Robert wendet geduldig die überdimensionalen Steaks auf dem Grill, damit seine Frau sie frisch mit Marinade einpinseln kann, dann legt er die Grillzange beiseite.

Elanor wirft ihm einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. „Du musst es ja wissen.“

„Man könnte meinen, er würde sich … freuen.“

„Steve ist ein komplizierter Mann und hat offenbar nicht die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, als Daniel ihm gesagt hat, dass sie beide bisexuell sind.“

„Was braucht er noch, eine Dia-Vorführung?“

„Du bist so wunderbar altmodisch.“

„Von mir aus kann ich ihm auch eine Powerpoint-Präsentation machen. Hast du die Fotos von meinem Geburtstag dabei?“

Elanor seufzt. „Leider nein.“

„Wie unpraktisch.“

Sie schweigen sich einen Moment lang an, dann legt Robert den Arm um seine Frau. „Ich mag Dannys Kollegen.“

Sie nickt. „Ich auch.“

Robert lässt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen. „Diese Sache macht mich wahnsinnig.“

„Hab Geduld, Schatz. Ich weigere mich, zu akzeptieren, dass wir einen Idioten großgezogen haben. Danny kriegt das hin. Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Steve guckt schon wieder so komisch.“

Robert macht sich ganz automatisch gerade, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und nimmt den Teller mit Fleisch entgegen, den sie ihm in die Hand gibt.

Er trägt ihn zur Veranda, zieht seiner Frau den Stuhl zurecht, dann setzt er sich und lässt sich von seinem Sohn ein Bier reichen.

 

Der Abend ist überraschend entspannt – zumindest, nachdem Danny sich damit abgefunden hat, dass Kono und seine Mutter offenbar seelenverwandt sind und ihn von nun an gemeinsam terrorisieren werden.

Es gibt sicherlich Schlimmeres, selbst wenn ihm gerade nichts einfällt.

Sein Vater unterhält sich mit Chin, und auch das ist schön, das passt, und verschafft Danny die Freiheit, eingehend über seine nächsten Schritte in Richtung des großen Geständnisses nachzudenken.

Steve scheint nicht wirklich begriffen zu haben, was es bedeutet, wenn Danny ihm sagt, dass er bisexuell ist, dass er auf große dunkelhaarige Idioten steht, und gerne mit ihm kuschelt.

Manchmal fragt Danny sich, ob Steve tatsächlich so dämlich ist, oder ob der arme Mann über derartig wenig Selbstachtung verfügt, dass er sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann, gewollt zu werden.

Steve kann unerträglich selbstsicher sein, richtiggehend anmaßend, mit einem Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten und seine Anziehungskraft auf Frauen, dass Danny ihn erschlagen könnte, aber er ist gleichzeitig …

… Es ist nur der Sex, über den Steve sich sicher ist. Niemals darüber, dass er geliebt wird. Dass er es verdient, geliebt zu werden.

Und das macht Danny krank, das darf nicht sein, macht ihn irrational wütend auf Steves Vater, der seine Kinder so sehr geliebt hat, dass er sie weggeschickt hat, so sehr, dass er lieber getrennt von ihnen gelebt hat, anstatt sie zu verlieren – und es ihnen nie gesagt hat.

Danny seufzt leise, und er spürt Steves Blick auf sich ruhen, wendet den Kopf – und steht auf, als Max an der Tür klingelt.

Er bewirtet den verspäteten Gast, setzt ihm Steak und Salat und Bier vor, macht ihn mit seinen Eltern bekannt, und weil Max unerwartet charmant sein kann, wenn er nicht gerade über Leichen oder Star Trek fachsimpelt, ist er bald das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Steve kann nicht sagen, wovon genau er so müde ist.

Er sitzt neben Danny auf dem Sofa, und seine Lider fühlen sich an, als seien winzige Gewichte daran befestigt.

„Wir kümmern uns um alles, bleib ja sitzen“, hört er Konos Stimme, und Danny, der eben seinen Hintern vom Sofa angelüftet hat, lässt sich mit einem Ächzen wieder zurücksinken.

Seine Wärme fühlt sich gut neben Steve an, solide und beruhigend, und Steve lehnt sich ein wenig gegen ihn, legt seinen Arm um Dannys Schultern, ehe er darüber nachdenken und sich stoppen kann.

„Müde, hm?“ hört er Dannys Stimme, und stellt ein wenig überrascht fest, dass ihm die Augen zugefallen sind. Er schafft ein zustimmendes Brummen.

Dann liegt Dannys Hand plötzlich auf seinem Oberschenkel, drückt sanft zu, und Steves Lider schnellen in die Höhe.

Hitze beginnt, sich in seiner Körpermitte zu stauen, ein verführerischer Druck baut sich in seinen Lenden auf, und Steve beißt sich unwillkürlich auf die Unterlippe.

Danny scheint nichts davon mitzubekommen, lässt seine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel auf und ab gleiten, und Steve fragt sich mit seltsam entrückter Verzweiflung, ob es immer so war – ob Danny ihn jetzt immer so anfassen, ihn immer anstacheln wird, ohne … ohne es so zu meinen, es zu Ende bringen zu wollen, ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Steve denkt, dass es das beinahe wert ist, allein für das bittersüße Gefühl von verzweifelter Erregung.

Er beißt sich fester auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen.

Danny zieht seine Hand zurück, und das ist nicht weiter überraschend. Überraschend ist, dass er dichter an Steve heran rutscht, sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn lehnt und ein Seufzen von sich gibt, das von purer Zufriedenheit zeugt.

Steve kann nicht anders, als seinen Arm fester um ihn zusammenzuziehen und seine Stirn an Dannys zu lehnen.

 

Als Danny aufwacht, ist die Sonne noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen, der Wind spielt mit den Vorhängen vorm Wohnzimmerfenster, und Steves Hand ruht direkt über seinem Herzen. Unter seinem Hemd.

Offenbar liegen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa.

Nun bietet das Sofa zwar kaum Platz genug, dass Steve allein bequem darauf schlafen könnte, aber es scheint, als verhalte sich die Sache ganz anders, wenn sie gemeinsam darauf liegen – Danny halb unter Steve, ihre Beine miteinander verflochten, Dannys Kopf auf Steves Schulter.

Von Chin, Kono und Max erwartet er schon gar nichts Anderes mehr, aber Danny kann nicht fassen, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht geweckt haben, bevor sie gegangen sind. Diese Menschen scheinen keinerlei Wert auf sein körperliches Wohlbefinden zu legen.

Steve lenkt ihn von diesen Überlegungen ab, als er sich leicht regt, brummt, und seine Finger durch Dannys Brusthaar streichen lässt.

Danny ist nicht ganz klar, wie Steve seine Hand unter sein Hemd bekommen hat, ohne sämtliche Knöpfe abzureißen.

Er und seine Brust allein passen manchmal kaum in seine Hemden hinein, Steves Hand sollte den Rahmen ganz sprichwörtlich sprengen.

Danny luschert vorsichtig an sich hinab, und stellt fest, dass Steve, dieser verdammte Ninja, ihm offensichtlich selbst im Schlaf das Hemd aufknöpfen kann. Er ist mehr oder weniger überrascht, dass Steve nicht kurzen Prozess gemacht und ihn gleich ganz ausgezogen hat, aber das ist wohl Wunschdenken.

Danny seufzt. Steve brummt ein weiteres Mal.

Dann drückt er seinen Schritt in einer eindeutigen Bewegung an Dannys Hüfte. Danny entkommt ein überfordertes Zischen.

Steve macht es noch mal. Und noch mal.

Seine Hand auf Dannys Brust spannt sich an, sein Atem stößt heiß über Dannys Haut, und er reibt sich an Danny, längst hart, das Brummen wird zu Stöhnen, und dann stöhnt er Dannys Namen, verzweifelt und hilflos und so, so gierig.

Etwas in Danny – etwas Dunkles und Wildes, etwas das sonst allein auf Wut und dem Beschützerinstinkt für seine Familie basiert, und die meiste Zeit so tief in Danny vergraben ist, dass er so tun kann, es würde nicht existieren – wird von Steves Stöhnen an die Oberfläche gezerrt.

Danny entkommt ein Grollen, tief und animalisch, und er dreht sich leicht in Steves Umklammerung, dreht ihm seine Hüfte zu, bewegt sich ihm entgegen, und er hört Steves Atem zu einem stotternden Halt kommen und dann beschleunigen.

„Danny“, stöhnt er ein weiteres Mal, seine Erektion presst hart und heiß gegen Dannys Schritt – und dann wacht er auf, starrt Danny direkt in die Augen.

Steves Pupillen sind geweitet, er sieht regelrecht betrunken aus, und noch während er realisiert, was er tut, schnellen seine Hüften ein letztes Mal nach vorn, bringen seine Erektion in Kontakt mit Dannys rapide anschwellender Erregung.

Dannys ganzer Körper brennt; er will Steve, er kann sich nicht länger beherrschen, jetzt nicht mehr, und als er die aufkeimende Panik in Steves Augen sieht, tut er das Erste, das ihm in den lustverwirrten Sinn kommt – er küsst Steve.

Steves Augen fallen zu, und er wimmert in Dannys Mund. Danny greift ihn sich mit beiden Händen, zerrt ihn über sich, spreizt die Beine und stößt sein Becken in die Höhe, lässt ihn spüren, was er mit ihm anstellt.

Ein Zittern geht durch Steves kompletten Körper, er presst sich Danny entgegen, öffnet seinen Mund weiter für ihn, küsst ihn mit einer eifrigen Verzweiflung, die Danny unfassbar erregt.

Er nimmt Steves Mund rücksichtslos in Besitz, reibt sich an ihm und als er es nicht länger aushält, greift er mit beiden Händen nach Steves Hintern. Er packt zu, zieht Steve den Stößen seiner Hüften entgegen, lässt seine Zunge um Steves gleiten, und es ist so gut, so intensiv, der letzte Kuss viel, viel zu lange her, und Dannys ganzer Körper so heiß, dass es ihn wahnsinnig macht.

Seine Hände streichen über Steves Hintern, seine Hüften, nach vorn und an seinen Reißverschluss, machen seine Hose auf, gleiten hinein und unter die Shorts und endlich, endlich über nackte, warme, verführerische Haut.

Danny knurrt zufrieden, lässt Steve an seiner Zunge lutschen und packt wieder zu, diesmal unter dem lästigen Stoff, lässt seine Fingerspitzen über Steves Poritze streichen – und über ihm spannt Steve sich plötzlich an, stöhnt hilflos in seinen Mund und sackt in sich zusammen.

Danny kann es nicht fassen. „Bist du gerade -“

Steves Kopf ruckt in die Höhe.

Steve ist gerade in seine Shorts gekommen. Weil Danny ihn geküsst und seinen Hintern angefasst hat.

Liebe Güte.

Steve starrt panisch auf ihn hinab. Danny geht auf, dass er gerade ganz andere Probleme hat. Er schluckt trocken. „Guten Morgen, Babe.“

Er sieht Steve an, dass dieser trotz postkoitaler Schwäche und vollkommener körperlicher Zufriedenheit gerade an Flucht denkt.

Danny hat nicht vor, diese Gedanken zu tolerieren. Er reckt den Hals und drückt Steve einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Steve starrt ihn nach wie vor an, aber die Panik in seinem Blick hat sich ein wenig gelegt.

„Das hätte ich schon viel früher machen sollen“, lässt Danny ihn an seinem eigenen Gedankengut teilhaben.

„Wir …ähm …“ Steve räuspert sich. „Wir haben so was schon mal gemacht?“

Danny nickt, lässt seine Hand über Steves Rücken streicheln.

Steves Augenbrauen heben sich zu einem verwirrten, leicht traurigen Bogen. „Wir sind … Freunde mit Extras?“

Danny will ihn hauen. Es ist so sehr Steve, dass er sich die traurigste, einsamste, liebloseste Variante für sich aussucht.

„Nein, Babe. Wir sind keine Freunde mit Extras“, sagt Danny mit belegter Stimme.

Steve sieht noch ein bisschen trauriger, noch ein wenig verwirrter drein. „Machen wir es nur, wenn wir betrunken sind? Od- oder wenn -“

Danny legt seine Hand in Steves Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich hinunter, küsst ihn diesmal so sanft, so liebevoll, so behutsam wie er nur kann, und über Steves Lippen kommt ein Laut voll ekstatischer Unschuld.

Danny liebt diesen Idioten. Er liebt ihn so sehr.

Er löst ihren Kuss, und Steve verharrt einen Moment lang wo er ist, seine Lippen direkt über Dannys, als müsse er sich erst sammeln.

Danny weiß, wie er sich fühlt.

„Wir sind ein Paar, Steve“, sagt er heiser. „Wir sind ein richtiges, ehrliches, echtes Paar. Du bist mein Notfallkontakt. Ich bin deiner. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht schon viel früher erzählt habe, aber du warst so … du hast dich nicht erinnert, an gar nichts, und du warst so kalt, und ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht mal magst, geschweige denn -“

Diesmal ist es Steve, der ihn küsst, verständnisvoll und behutsam, aber auch gierig und drängend. Danny begreift, dass Steve ihn genau so sehr vermisst hat, wie Danny ihn – nur dass Danny wenigstens wusste, warum.

Danny schlingt seine Arme um Steve und hält ihn fest, lässt sich küssen und genießt Steves schweren, warmen Körper über sich, das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen, das er so intensiv nur mit Steve kennt. Nur mit ihm.

Danny ist sich nie so sehr darüber im Klaren, was für ein unglaublich widerlicher Romantiker er ist, wie wenn Steve ihm die Luft aus den Lungen quetscht. Da muss ein Zusammenhang bestehen.

Danny brummt zufrieden in ihren Kuss hinein. Steve nimmt das zum Anlass, seine Lippen von Dannys zu lösen und sie stattdessen über Dannys Kinn, seinen Hals und seine Kehle gleiten zu lassen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für die letzten Kapitel dieser FanFic.  
> Nicht die geringste.  
> Mit Ausnahme des Avengers-Fandoms vielleicht und der Lektüre zu vieler überzuckerter Steve/Tony Geschichten.
> 
> I BLAME CAPTAIN AMERICA!

Steve ist sich nicht völlig darüber im Klaren, was gerade passiert ist.

Plötzlich ist er mit Danny zusammen, darf ihn anfassen und küssen und … Danny lässt ihn. Danny lässt ihn einfach.

Nicht nur das, Danny hat ihn auch angefasst, und es war so gut, war so unglaublich gut, und irgendwann wird Steve sich dafür schämen, dass er wie ein 14jähriger in seine Shorts gekommen ist, aber nicht jetzt.

Jetzt –

Steve hält in sämtlichen Bewegungen inne, sein Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von Dannys Bauchnabel entfernt. Er kann sich nicht recht erklären, wie er so schnell in derartige Tiefen vordringen konnte.

„Danno?“

Danny räuspert sich über ihm, und Steve hört das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, als er antwortet. „Ja, Babe?“

Steve blickt durch seine Wimpern zu Danny auf, unsicher und ein bisschen peinlich berührt, aber Danny ist noch nicht gekommen, und er will, er würde gern …

Danny erwidert seinen Blick ein paar Sekunden lang, dann breitet sich ein langsames, unanständiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus, das Steve augenblicklich wieder hart werden lässt. „Tob dich aus, Babe.“

Sowas lässt sich Steve nicht zweimal sagen.

Es ist möglich, dass seine Finger ein bisschen zittern, während er sich an Dannys Gürtel zu schaffen macht, aber Danny gibt keinen Kommentar ab, und Steve stellt fest, dass er den Mann nicht ohne Grund liebt.

Der Gedanke reicht beinahe aus, um Steve sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen.

Er muss ihn außerdem für länger als drei Sekunden eingefroren haben, denn plötzlich wackelt Danny unter ihm mit seinen Hüften. „Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“

Steve reißt ihm praktisch den Reißverschluss auf. „Nein!“

„Hey, versteh mich nicht falsch – ich würde dir das auf keinen Fall vorwerfen. Das hier ist immerhin … uh … wieder … völlig neu für dich.“

Steve hebt den Kopf und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Ich will aber.“

Danny starrt ihn an, und Steve ist sich sicher, dass ihm noch nie so sehr die Worte gefehlt haben, Amnesie hin oder her.

Die Glut in Dannys Augen lässt Steve seine kleine Panikattacke völlig vergessen. Er bekommt ohne jedes Problem Dannys Hose auf, Dannys Shorts stellen kein ausreichendes Hindernis dar, und dann –

„Uhm.“ Irgendwie hatte Steve nicht damit gerechnet, dass Danny so … so …

Er muss sich räuspern.

Ja, doch, er ist eindeutig bisexuell.

Er zögert noch ein wenig, als er seine Hand um Dannys beeindruckende Länge schließt, aber dann stöhnt Danny, rau und kehlig, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, und hinter Steves Stirn macht etwas leise _Pling_.

 

„Zwischendurch ist mir der Verdacht gekommen, du willst mich umbringen.“

Steve grinst, dümmlich und liebevoll und frei, und Danny streckt beide Hände nach ihm aus und schäumt ihm das Haar ein.

Steve schließt die Augen, neigt sich zu ihm vor und lässt ihn, und Dannys Brustkorb fühlt sich plötzlich zu eng für ihn an. Er hat diesen Steve so sehr vermisst.

Das warme Wasser der Dusche rieselt auf sie hinab, und Danny drängt sich an Steve heran, drängt ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand und drückt sich der Länge nach an ihn heran.

Steve wird sofort hart. Nicht dass Danny das nicht genau so gehen würde.

„Du hast mich auch vermisst, hn?“ murmelt Danny an seinem Ohr, spürt, wie Steve eine Gänsehaut bekommt, und presst einen Kuss an die Stelle, wo sich seine Schlüsselbeine treffen.

Steve nickt, stöhnt eine undeutliche Zustimmung, dann schließt er seine Hand um sie beide, bringt sie mit langsamen, methodischen Bewegungen zum Höhepunkt, und Danny kann nicht fassen, wie lange er ohne Steve auskommen musste, wie lange er darauf verzichten musste, sich an ihn lehnen und festhalten lassen zu können.

Er reckt den Hals und küsst Steve, lächelt gegen seine Lippen, und löst sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen von ihm, das halb wehmütig und halb pure Zufriedenheit ist.

„Komm, Babe, wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen, wenn wir pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheinen wollen.“

Steve blickt spekulierend auf ihn hinab, und Danny ahnt, was in ihm vor sich geht. „Wir können uns nicht frei nehmen, Steven, wir haben einen Mord aufzuklären.“

Steve seufzt, und Danny tätschelt seine Wange. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber es lässt sich nicht ändern.“

Er reicht Steve das Duschgel, sie schäumen sich gegenseitig ein, und das beschwört beinahe einen weiteren Zwischenfall herauf, aber Danny setzt sich durch und verbringt dann den Rest der Zeit damit, sich bei Steve darüber zu beschweren, dass immer er derjenige sein muss, der sich durchsetzt.

„Man könnte meinen, du als durchtrainierter Navy SEAL würdest über mehr Selbstbeherrschung verfügen, aber was red ich, du bist ein Tier, egal in welcher Lebenslage.“

Steve hört sich alles an, grinst, und drückt Danny einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann fährt er sie zur Arbeit.

Danny sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz und versucht, seine Mundwinkel in die Horizontale zu bringen. Es fällt ihm überraschend schwer.

 

„Oh, yeah Baby, Sieg!“

Danny vermutet, dass man ihm an der Nasenspitze ansieht, was passiert ist, ansonsten hat er wirklich keine Erklärung für Konos Siegestanz und den begleitenden Ausruf.

Dann springt sie ihn an und bestätigt seine Vermutung. „Du siehst so verdammt glücklich aus, es macht einen ganz krank!“

Er schnauft in ihr Haar und hält sie einen Moment lang an sich gedrückt, dann wird er sich Steves Präsenz direkt neben sich bewusst. Eine Sekunde später befindet er sich – inklusive Konos – in einer ganz exquisiten Bärenumarmung.

Steve hat offenbar kein Problem damit, wenn Danny anderen Leuten zu nahe kommt, solange er nur ganz sicher sein kann, dass er Dannys absolute Lieblingsperson ist.

Diese Einstellung gefällt Danny außerordentlich gut.

Kono schnurrt praktisch gegen seine Schulter. „Bestes Sandwich aller Zeiten.“

Danny lässt sie eilig los.

Sie zwinkert ihm zu, klopft Steve liebevoll auf die Schulter, dann deutet sie in Richtung des Konferenzraumes. „Chin wartet. Und so wie er aussieht, will er jetzt auch eine Umarmung.“

Wie sich herausstellt, begnügt Chin sich mit männlichem Schulterklopfen, aber Danny möchte schwören, er hat den Mann noch nie derartig strahlen gesehen. Danny liebt sein Team.

„Wenn ich darf, würde ich mich jetzt gern ernsten Themen zuwenden“, bringt Chin den Moment eitelsten Sonnenscheins zum Ende. „Max hat seine Autopsie abgeschlossen.“

Steve nickt ihm zu, sofort ernst, professionell, und, wie Danny findet, unerträglich sexy. Es ist wirklich nicht fair.

„Irgendwelche Besonderheiten?“ erkundigt Steve sich, und Chin nickt. „Sie stand unter Drogeneinfluss.“

Danny und Steve starren ihn an. „Sie war high?“

Chin nickt. „In derartigem Maße sogar, dass sie an der Überdosis mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gestorben wäre, hätte man sie nicht erschossen.“

Danny und Steve wechseln einen Blick.

„Wissen wir inzwischen, wer sie ist?“ erkundigt Danny sich, und Chin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ihre Fingerabdrücke sind nicht im System, und bisher ist keine Vermisstenanzeige eingegangen, die mit ihrem Profil übereinstimmt. In der Handtasche, die ihr gefunden habt, befindet sich zwar ein Ausweis, aber der gehört nicht zu ihr, sondern zu einem gewissen Blake Mitchell. Wir sind im Begriff, zu der angegebenen Adresse zu fahren, um ihn zu befragen.“

Danny zieht die Stirn kraus. „Ist es kleingeistig von mir, wenn es mir merkwürdig vorkommt, dass wir den Ausweis eines Kerls in der Handtasche gefunden haben?“

Kono schnaubt, nickt, und rammt ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Irgendwie hat es ihm besser gefallen, als er ihr noch leid getan hat. Sie ist entschieden sanfter, wenn sie Mitleid mit ihm hat.

„Ach, Max hat darum gebeten, dass ihr bei ihm vorbei seht, sobald ihr Zeit habt – er hat mit der Autopsie der Möwe angefangen“, sagt Chin mit einem amüsierten Unterton, als wisse er genau, was in Danny vor sich geht.

„Ich liebe meinen Job“, sagt Danny trocken. „Die Absonderlichkeiten hören einfach nicht auf.“

Damit trennen sie sich. Steve und Danny gehen Max besuchen, während Chin und Kono sich aufmachen, Blake Mitchell zu befragen.

 

„Uhm, Danny?“ sagt Steve auf halbem Weg nach unten in die Leichenhalle, und Danny blinzelt ihm kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Steve klingt ganz herrlich verunsichert. „Ja, Babe?“

„Bilde ich mir das ein, oder wussten alle, dass wir zusammen sind?“

„Das bildest du dir nicht ein, Steven, es wussten in der Tat alle, dass wir zusammen sind – sogar noch ehe wir es wussten, falls es dich interessiert.“

Steve brummt, nickt, und nimmt Dannys Hand.

Hätte sich ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Wand angeboten, Danny wäre dankbar dagegen gelaufen. „Was tust du?“

Steve packt seine Hand prompt ein wenig fester. „Wenn es sowieso alle wissen …“ Seine Stimme klingt zu gleichen Teilen entschlossen und trotzig, und Danny streicht mit seinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Das hast du trotzdem noch nie gemacht, Steven.“

Steve nickt, schaut kurz fürchterlich grimmig drein. „Möglich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es _wollte_.“

Die leise Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme reicht aus, Dannys Eingeweide in Zuckerguss zu verwandeln. Steve klingt, als bereue er sein altes Selbst, als könne er nicht so recht glauben, dass er sich früher nicht getraut hat, Danny Hand zu halten, wann immer ihm danach war.

Danny wird ein wenig schwindlig, als ihm aufgeht, dass Steve jetzt vermutlich noch hemmungslos verschmuster sein wird als früher.

Seine Zukunft breitet sich vor ihm aus, voller Regenbögen, spontaner Knuddelattacken und Ninja-Schmuse-Manöver, und das ist doch mal eine Zukunft, auf die man sich ganz uneingeschränkt freuen kann.

Sie erreichen die Leichenhalle, und Steve lässt Dannys Hand los, aber lediglich, um ihm die Tür aufzuhalten.

Sie treten also Hand in Hand an Max’ Obduktionstisch heran, und Max gibt nicht einmal mit einem Wimpernzucken zu erkennen, dass daran auch nur das Geringste ungewöhnlich sei. Danny liebt nicht nur sein Team, Danny liebt praktisch alle seine Kollegen.

Max zieht das weiße Tuch, das über den Tisch ausgebreitet ist, zurück, und enthüllt die tote Möwe.

Danny hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das Tuch? Ich denke, das ist dazu da, die Würde der Toten zu erhalten, wenn der Pathologe sich gerade nicht an ihnen zu schaffen macht.“

Max blinzelt ihn an. „In der Tat.“

Danny seufzt. „Schon gut. Was hast du uns zu erzählen, Max?“

„Diese Möwe“, sagt Max und macht eine dramatische Pause, „ist erschossen worden.“

„Wie ich schon sagte“, vertraut Danny der Welt im Allgemeinen an, „die Absonderlichkeiten nehmen einfach kein Ende.“

Max nickt. „Sie ist mit der gleichen Waffe erschossen worden wie unsere Jane Doe.“

Danny starrt irritiert auf das gepeinigte Tier hinab. „Unter Drogen haben sie sie aber nicht gesetzt, oder?“

Max verneint.

„Dann ist ja gut. Sonst noch irgendwas, das du uns erzählen möchtest, Max?“

„Nein, das war soweit alles.“

„Dann vielen Dank. Wir besuchen dich jederzeit gern wegen erschossener Möwen. Ruf ruhig wieder an, wenn was Merkwürdiges passiert. Erhängte Hammerhaie oder Ähnliches.“

Max verspricht, genau das zu tun, und Danny zieht Steve mit sich aus der Leichenhalle.

„Unser Berufsfeld zieht Wahnsinnige an“, stellt er fest. „Aber wenigstens die gute Art Wahnsinnige.“

Steve nickt, macht ein schrecklich ernsthaftes Gesicht, und Danny hat ihn unter Verdacht, dass ihm nicht ganz klar ist, dass Danny ihn in die Kategorie der guten Wahnsinnigen durchaus mit einschließt.

„Ok“, sagt er brüsk, um die plötzliche Wärme in seiner Brust zu überspielen. „Ich schätze, wir können davon ausgehen, dass unsere Jane Doe irgendwie mit meinem aktuellen Lieblingsfall zusammenhängt, weil es mir so gar nicht in den Kram passen würde, müssten wir uns mit zwei zusammenhanglosen Drogenfällen gleichzeitig herumschlagen. Ich schlage also vor, dass wir -“

Danny bleibt sprichwörtlich das Wort im Halse stecken, als Steve ihn plötzlich packt, herumreißt und mit dem Rücken an die nächste Wand drängt, um sich wie ein hungriger Wolf über ihn herzumachen.

Zwei Sekunden lang ist er über diese ruppige Behandlung tatsächlich einigermaßen empört, dann beugt Steve sich zu ihm hinunter, küsst ihn, und Danny kann sich nicht länger konzentrieren, geschweige denn sich aufregen.

Steves Lippen sind warm und weich, Steves Hände gleiten an seiner Brust auf und ab, und Danny kann nur den Kopf in den Nacken legen und japsen, als Steve von seinem Mund ablässt und sich seinem Hals widmet.

„Steve“, sagt er jedoch nach einer Weile, und wird beinahe rot, als er seine eigene Stimme hört. „Steven. Babe. Wir sind im Dienst.“

Steve knurrt und reibt mit der Nase über Dannys erhitzte Haut.

Steves Handy klingelt.

Steve knurrt ein weiteres Mal, wesentlich unzufriedener.

„Geh ran“, fordert Danny ihn auf. „Geh ran und spar dir das hier für später auf.“

Steve lässt ein geschlagenes Seufzen hören und zieht das Handy aus einer seiner zahlreichen Hosentaschen.

 

„Er ist ihr Bruder“, sagt Chin am anderen Ende der Leitung, und Steve stellt sich automatisch gerade hin – aber er bleibt, wo er ist, der Länge nach an Danny gepresst. Es fühlt sich so gut an, dass er einen Moment lang die Augen schließen muss.

„Blake Mitchell ist der Bruder unserer Jane Doe?“ hakt er nach, falls er etwas falsch verstanden haben sollte, und Chin bejaht, klingt ein bisschen amüsiert. Steve hat ihn unter Verdacht, dass Chin der heisere Unterton in seiner Stimme aufgefallen ist, und er ganz genau weiß, was Danny und er gerade getan haben.

Steve ist beinahe von sich selbst überrascht, wie egal es ihm ist, und wird durch Chins Stimme von dieser Feststellung abgelenkt.

„Ihr Name ist Sarah Mitchell. Es gibt Fotos von den Beiden im ganzen Haus, und die Nachbarn haben unsere Theorie bestätigt, dass die Zwei Geschwister sind. Sie haben außerdem erzählt, dass Blake vor ein paar Wochen verschwunden ist, und Sarah auf eigene Faust nach ihm gesucht hat, als die Polizei keine Hilfe war.“

Steve seufzt und tritt von Danny zurück. „Warum nur drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass Blake vom Bonecrusher Drogenkartell als Maulesel benutzt wird, und Sarah so unvorsichtig war, ihn nicht nur zu finden, sondern auch gleich noch gedroht hat, dem Verein die Polizei auf den Hals zu hetzen …“

Chin seufzt nur. „Kono und ich sehen uns hier weiter um. Sarah hat einen Computer, den wir mitnehmen und analysieren wollen.“

Steve teilt Chin mit, dass er das für eine famose Idee hält, dann beendet er das Gespräch.

Danny lehnt an der Wand, blickt unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu ihm auf, und Steve muss das Prickeln am unteren Ende seiner Wirbelsäule äußerst entschlossen ignorieren.

Er will Danny, will ihn in sich haben, will ihn spüren, und das Bedürfnis ist derartig intensiv, dass es ihm ein wenig schwer fällt, sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

 

Der Rest des Tages vergeht mit dem Verfolgen von Spuren, mit dem Aufsuchen und – selbstverständlich – Einfangen flüchtiger Verdächtiger. Sie finden außerdem heraus, das Blake Mitchell ein recht beeindruckendes Vorstrafenregister vorweisen kann, das ihn als überraschend vielseitigen Kleinkriminellen ausweist, und als Steve und Danny es endlich schaffen, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen, ist es deutlich nach 10 Uhr am Abend.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du deine Eltern noch für ein paar Stunden einladen“, sagt Steve, als er Seite an Seite mit Danny das Hauptquartier verlässt, während Buster ihnen fröhlich voran wedelt, und Danny schnaubt. „Ich denke nicht. Es genügt völlig, wenn ich ihnen morgen die frohe Botschaft verkünde.“

Steve bleibt stocksteif stehen. „Deine Eltern wissen Bescheid?“

Danny bleibt ebenfalls stehen und wendet ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Selbstverständlich wissen meine Eltern Bescheid. Meine Eltern sind auf Hawaii, um mich vor einem Koller wegen deiner Amnesie zu bewahren, mein lieber Steven. Was hast du denn gedacht – dass ich meine Kollegen einweihe, aber nicht meine Familie?“

Über Steves Gesicht wandert ein Ausdruck langsamen Begreifens. „Mary weiß es auch.“

Danny nickt. „Mary weiß es auch. Und Catherine. Und Rachel. Und Grace. Alle wissen sie Bescheid. Die Dame, die uns regelmäßig Blaubeerpfannkuchen serviert, weiß Bescheid.“

„Warum hat mir kein Mensch was gesagt?“ erkundigt Steve sich mit einem leisen Schmollen in der Stimme, und Danny nimmt seine Hand, um ihn mit sich zum Camaro zu zerren. „Um deine empfindliche Psyche zu schonen, Steven. Und weil ich es ihnen untersagt habe. Du warst so schon überfordert genug.“

Steve lässt sich von ihm ziehen, und zur Belohnung gibt Danny ihm die Autoschlüssel.

Danny lässt Buster auf den Rücksitz, wirft sich auf den Beifahrersitz und streckt sich. Er braucht ein wenig, ehe ihm bewusst wird, dass Steve ihn von der Seite anstarrt.

„Was ist los, Babe?“

„Ich hab dir Kummer gemacht“, sagt Steve heiser, und Danny hört ihm an, wie verdammt ernst er es meint.

Kurz weiß er so gar nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll.

„Natürlich hast du mir Kummer gemacht“, sagt er dann sanft, und sieht Steve zusammenzucken. „Wir sind von einem verdammten Lastwagen gerammt worden. Du hast im Koma gelegen. Die Ärzte haben mich darauf vorzubereiten versucht, dass du vielleicht nicht wieder aufwachst.“

Steve kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum, und Danny nimmt seine Hand, während Buster auf dem Rücksitz zu winseln beginnt, sensibel wie immer.

„Ich wäre ein verdammt merkwürdiger Lebensgefährte, wenn mir sowas keinen Kummer machen würde, findest du nicht?“

Steve blickt zu ihm auf, hastig und überrascht, dann starrt er auf seine Knie hinab. „Ich denke schon.“

Danny betrachtet ihn von der Seite. „Hast du tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen etwas, auf das du nicht den geringsten Einfluss hast?“

Steve kaut wieder auf seiner Unterlippe herum, und Danny schnaubt. „Dein Größenwahn erstreckt sich sogar noch weiter, als ich dachte. Versuch ja nicht, das Schicksal in die Luft zu sprengen, Steven. Ich fürchte, dir gehen die Handgranaten aus, ehe du da etwas ausrichtest.“

Steves rechter Mundwinkel zuckt, und Danny streckt die Hand aus, um ihm den Oberschenkel zu tätscheln. „Das habe ich gesehen, Babe. Und jetzt fahr mich bitte nach Hause. Ich will ins Bett und mit dir rummachen.“

Anstatt Dannys Befehl folgsam umzusetzen, wie Pre-Amnesie Steve es getan hätte, sitzt Steve auf dem Fahrersitz und schluckt nervös.

Danny betrachtet ihn ungeduldig von der Seite. „Steven.“

„Ich … ich will mit dir schlafen, Danny.“ Steves Stimme ist leise und ernsthaft und ein bisschen verzweifelt und schießt Danny direkt zwischen die Beine.

„Uhm“, sagt er intelligent.

Steve starrt auf seinen Schoß hinab, hat beide Hände in seinen Cargohosen vergraben, und sieht aus, als wolle er sterben.

Danny räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Ich … will auch mit dir schlafen, Babe“, erwidert er heiser, und Steve wendet ihm vorsichtig den Blick zu. „Ja?“

„Warst du heute früh dabei, als ich dich auf dem Sofa sexuell belästigt habe?“ entfährt es Danny, ehe er sich stoppen kann. „Selbstverständlich will ich mit dir schlafen!“

„Gut“, sagt Steve, nickt sich selbst zu und startet endlich den Camaro.

Danny kennt den Gesichtsausdruck, den Steve in diesem Augenblick zur Schau trägt, er kennt ihn sogar sehr gut, dementsprechend schnallt er sich an, hält sich an dem Griff über der Tür fest und schickt ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass sie heil Zuhause ankommen mögen.

 

Steve fühlt sich überraschend entspannt.

Zugegeben, das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, ihm ist schrecklich heiß, und er fällt beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, während er die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hinauf wetzt … aber trotzdem. Überraschend entspannt.

Danny ist direkt hinter ihm, hat kein Wort gesagt, seit Steve den Camaro vom Parkplatz des Hauptquartiers gefahren hat, und falls es etwas geben sollte, das Steve möglicherweise und auch nur vielleicht ein bisschen nervös machen sollte – dann ist es das.

Er lässt sich von Danny ins Schlafzimmer schieben, sie machen Buster die Tür vor der Nase zu … und Steve kann nicht länger warten, kann sich nicht länger zusammenreißen.

Er will Danny packen, will ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand nageln, wie er es heute Vormittag im Hauptquartier getan hat, aber Danny ist schneller, kommt ihm zuvor.

Er fängt Steves Hände ab, nutzt sein Bewegungsmoment und dreht ihn herum, und Steve ist derjenige, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand landet, atemlos, mit verdächtig weichen Knien und Dannys Händen an seinen Hüften, die ihn an Ort und Stelle halten.

„Danny“, wispert Steve mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, das ihn selbst überrascht, und Danny grollt, zerrt ihn zu sich hinunter und attackiert seine Lippen mit seinem Mund.

Aber der Kuss dauert nur ein paar Sekunden an, dann zieht Danny sich von ihm zurück, bleibt einen halben Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen und starrt ihn an.

Dannys Brustkorb hebt sich unter hastigen, angestrengten Atemzügen, und als Steve an ihm hinab blickt, sieht er die eindeutige Beule in seinen Hosen, den feuchten Fleck, der ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass Danny über mehr Selbstbeherrschung verfügt, als Steve ihm zugetraut hat.

Steves eigene Hosen fühlen sich noch ein wenig enger an als ohnehin schon, in beinahe unerträglichem Maße so, also hält er still, als Danny die Hände nach ihm ausstreckt und lässt sich ausziehen.

Es ist beinahe zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Aber dann zieht Danny sich selbst aus, und ja, Steve hat ihn an diesem Morgen nackt gesehen, hat mit ihm zusammen geduscht und durfte nicht nur angucken, sondern auch anfassen, aber jetzt ist es anders.

Jetzt drängt Danny ihn zum Bett hinüber, streckt ihn unter sich aus, und Steve ist beinahe ein bisschen entsetzt, wie bedingungslos er ihm vertraut, wie mühelos er die Kontrolle abgeben kann.

Aber trotzdem.

„Danny“, keucht er leise, und Danny drängt seine Beine auseinander, kniet sich dazwischen. „Rede mit mir, Danny. Bitte.“

Der Blick, der ihn daraufhin trifft, schickt ein heißes Kribbeln durch Steve hindurch. „Ich versuche hier, nicht zu sterben, Steve. Was willst du von mir hören?“

Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Danny klingt, wie er sich fühlt, überfordert und erregt und vielleicht ein bisschen wild, und Steve leckt sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. „Ich will … ich will einfach nur deine Stimme hören.“

Danny stöhnt und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. „Jetzt willst du meine Stimme hören?“

Er fängt an, sich an Steve zu reiben, und Steve schließt ebenfalls die Augen, bewegt sich ihm entgegen. „Ich will immer deine Stimme hören. Ich liebe deine Stimme. Ich liebe es, wenn du dich aufregst, wenn du – ah – wenn du mir Vorhaltungen machst.“

Danny lacht, heiser und rauchig, und Steve schlägt die Augen wieder auf, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Ich wusste es“, sagt Danny mit so etwas wie einem Schnurren, öffnet seine Augen einen Spalt breit, und Steve fühlt sich wie elektrisiert. „Ich wusste, dass du mich mit voller Absicht in den Wahnsinn treibst.“

Steve muss ein bisschen grinsen, und er schafft nicht mehr als ein Nicken, als Danny die Hand zum Nachttisch ausstreckt und eine Tube mit Gleitmittel aus der obersten Schublade nimmt.

Plötzlich fühlt sich sein Brustkorb zu eng für ihn an, er hat Mühe, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, und er kann nicht genau sagen, wieso. Er vertraut Danny. Er will ihn in sich haben. Er will – er will –

Danny beugt sich wieder über ihn, küsst ihn, und Steve vergisst seine Panik, konzentriert sich allein auf Dannys Geschmack, seine Wärme, auf das verführerische Brennen in seinen Lenden.

„Mhm“, macht Danny gegen seine Lippen, löst ihren Kuss mit einem leisen Schmatzen, und sein Atem streicht warm über Steves Gesicht. „Volle Absicht, nicht wahr, Steven? Nimm doch bitte ein wenig Rücksicht auf mein armes Herz.“

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen und nickt. „Jah … jah, ok.“

Danny belohnt ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss, kurz, aber hingebungsvoll, dann richtet er sich auf und macht sich gerade. „Ok. Wie willst du das hier handhaben?“

Steve starrt zu ihm auf. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, tatsächlich vor die Wahl gestellt zu werden. Er hat nicht wirklich angenommen, dass auch nur der geringste Zweifel bestehen könnte, wie das hier ablaufen würde.

„Ich will dich in mir haben“, sagt er also, ohne auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern, und Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückt ein Fluchen, kneift die Augen zu. „Steven!“

„Du … du hast gefragt!“

Danny entkommt ein flatternder Atemzug. „Ok, ich bin selbst Schuld.“

Steve nickt, und Danny schlägt seine Augen gerade rechtzeitig wieder auf, um ihn dabei beobachten zu können. „Na gut. Du willst mich in dir haben. Das kriegen wir hin.“

Er bittet Steve, seine Hintern anzuheben, und Steve kommt der Bitte nach, selbst wenn er sich ein bisschen merkwürdig vorkommt, als Danny ein Kissen unter seine Hüften schiebt.

„So ist es einfacher“, versichert Danny ihm ernsthaft, ist plötzlich ganz schrecklich sanft, und Steve befürchtet, dass er sterben wird, wenn Danny ihn noch lange so ansieht. „Fängst du jetzt an?“

Dannys Kehle kommt ein ersticktes Wimmern. „Hör auf damit!“

Steve blinzelt ihn an. „Aber ich will -“

„Ich weiß, dass du willst! Ich will auch! Aber wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich kommen, ohne dich überhaupt richtig angefasst zu haben, und das wollen wir jawohl beide nicht!“

Steve presst prompt die Lippen zusammen, und Danny streichelt ihm über die Hüften. „Vielen Dank.“

Er öffnet die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel, gibt eine großzügige Menge auf seine Finger, und Steve verfolgt seine Hand mit den Augen, als er sie an seine Öffnung heran führt.

Das Gel ist überraschend kühl, und Steve entkommt ein unfreiwilliges Zischen. Dannys Augen flackern zu seinen hinüber, messen ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. „Ok?“

Steve nickt. „Ja. Ja, alles ok. Bitte, bitte mach …“

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnt, und Steve macht eilig den Mund zu, beißt die Zähne zusammen, ehe sein unkontrolliertes Brabbeln Danny doch noch über die Klippe stößt.

Zur Belohnung schiebt Danny einen Finger in ihn hinein, und plötzlich fühlt sich das Gel nicht länger kalt an, plötzlich ist da nur noch Hitze – Hitze, und ein so exquisiter Druck, dass Steve ganz automatisch die Schenkel weiter spreizt und sich Dannys Finger entgegen drängt.

Danny gibt so etwas wie ein ersticktes Gurgeln von sich, aber Steve weiß wirklich nicht, was er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht haben soll. Es fühlt sich einfach so schrecklich gut an.

„Ist das ok so, Babe?“ hört er Dannys heisere Stimme, und diesmal hat Danny gefragt, und Steve kann nicht anders, als ehrlich zu antworten. „Jah, Danny, jah, so gut, so gut, bitte, mehr, bitte …“

Danny schiebt einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein, und der Druck nimmt zu, wird noch besser, intensiver, und Steve presst den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt.

Danny drängt seine Finger tiefer in ihn, und Steve nimmt nur am Rande wahr, wie problemlos sein Körper ihn akzeptiert, wie mühelos er ihn aufnimmt.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlen würde.

„Danny“, wispert er überfordert, „Danny, Danny …“

Danny beugt sich über ihn und küsst ihn, und Steve stöhnt, lutscht Dannys Zunge in seinen Mund, und er fühlt sich so gut, so voll, Dannys Zunge und seine Finger – und er kommt mit einem überforderten Wimmern.

Danny löst ihren Kuss mit einem überraschten Keuchen, und Steve presst die Augen zu, bis er Sterne sieht. „Entschuldige, entschuldige, ich … ich konnte nicht … zu viel …“

Danny küsst ihn auf die Wange, auf den Hals, lässt seine Lippen über Steves glühende Haut gleiten, und Steve versucht verzweifelt, seinen beschleunigten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Dannys Finger sind noch immer in ihm, füllen ihn aus und dehnen ihn, und er spürt, wie sein Körper darauf zu reagieren versucht, wie er versucht, wieder hart zu werden, aber es ist zu früh. Er ist nicht mehr sechzehn.

„Ich möchte zu Protokoll geben“, sagt Danny plötzlich, und seine Stimme klingt wie Honig über Asphalt, „dass, falls ich hieran sterben sollte, es der denkbar angenehmste Tod sein wird. Hörst du, Steven? Der denkbar angenehmste Tod.“

Mit diesen Worten spreizt er seine Finger in Steve, krümmt sie leicht, trifft Steves Prostata – und Steve wird mit einem überforderten Winseln wieder hart.

Danny atmet hastig ein. „Oh Gott, Steve.“

Steve ist zu sehr weggetreten, um Worte zu formen. Er windet sich unter Danny, stellt die Füße auf und presst sein Becken in die Höhe, bewegt sich Dannys Fingern entgegen, versucht so etwas wie einen Rhythmus zu etablieren. Er will mehr.

Steve ist nicht ganz klar wie, aber irgendwie muss er es geschafft haben, Danny von diesem Umstand in Kenntnis zu setzen – Danny schiebt einen dritten Finger in ihn hinein.

„Nh, jaah …“

Plötzlich ist Danny wieder über ihm, nimmt seinen Mund in Besitz, während seine Finger in Steves gierige Enge hinein stoßen, und Steve verdreht die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern.

Dannys Finger sind gleichzeitig sanft und kompromisslos, stoßen mit jedem Mal ein wenig tiefer in ihn, und Steve spürt, wie er entspannt, ihnen nachgibt, sie mehr und mehr willkommen heißt.

Er zieht sich um sie zusammen, will mehr, immer noch mehr, und Danny grollt in seinen Mund und beißt ihm in die Unterlippe.

„Gott, Babe“, wispert er über Steves Lippen hinweg. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt – du bist so heiß und so eng, und wenn du dich anspannst – so verdammt gierig …“

Steve brummt zustimmend, leckt sich über die Lippen und blickt aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu Danny auf. „Will dich in mir haben – schon so lange …“

Danny zieht seine Finger aus ihm zurück.

Die plötzliche Leere fühlt sich grässlich an, und Steves Kehle entkommt ein Laut, der klingt wie der eines gepeinigten Tiers. Aber Danny streichelt über seine Oberschenkel, seine Hüften, seinen Bauch, und Steve entspannt sich unter seinen Händen.

„So ist es gut, Babe“, murmelt Danny beruhigend, und seine Stimme schickt wohlige Schauer durch Steve hindurch. „Warte nur noch einen Moment.“

Steve sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er das Kondom aus der Nachttischschublade nimmt, wie er die Folie aufreißt und es sich überrollt, und auf gewisser Ebene weiß er, dass er nervös sein sollte – aber er kann nicht.

Nicht mit Danny.

Also nickt er nur, als Danny „Ok?“ fragt; er nickt, öffnet die Beine für Danny und bietet sich ihm an.

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und erwidert das Nicken, führt seine Erektion an Steves Öffnung heran, schiebt sich in ihn hinein, in einer einzigen, fließenden, unfassbar befriedigenden Bewegung. Steve muss sich so sehr darauf konzentrieren, nicht aufhören zu atmen, dass er Danny nur überrascht anblinzeln kann, als er plötzlich inne hält.

Und dann bricht es plötzlich über ihn herein: Das Gefühl, so vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein, Danny so tief in ihm, dass er ihn in seinem ganzen Körper spüren kann.

Dannys Augen brennen sich in seine, erregt und besorgt und so unfassbar auf ihn konzentriert, dass Steve das Gefühl hat, unter diesem Blick zu schmelzen.

„Alles, _ngh_ , alles ok, Babe?“

Steve ist darauf reduziert, zu nicken, seine Stimmbänder zumindest für den Moment überfordert, und wieder bekommt er ein Nicken von Danny zurück, ehe Danny seine Hand um Steves aufragende Erregung schließt.

Steves Stimmbänder wagen ein überwältigtes Comeback. „Oh, jaaah …“

Dannys freie Hand krallt sich in seinen Oberschenkel. „Tu sowas nicht!“

Steve erwidert nichts, lässt seine Hüften stattdessen Dannys entgegen zucken, und Danny entkommt ein gurgelndes Keuchen. „Steve …“

Steve zieht sich um ihn zusammen.

Danny löst prompt seine Hand von ihm, aber nur kurz, dann packt er mit derartig rücksichtsloser Vehemenz Steves Hüften, dass Steve ein zufriedenes Japsen entkommt.

Er zieht seine Knie an, öffnet sich so weit wie nur möglich für Danny und verschränkt seine Knöchel hinter Dannys Hintern. Zur Belohnung für seine Mühen fängt Danny damit an, in ihn zu stoßen.

Steve weiß nicht, ob Danny von ihm erwartet, jetzt damit anzufangen seine Reaktionen zu kontrollieren, also versucht er es gar nicht erst.

Danny füllt seine ganze Welt aus.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie liegen im Bett, Danny hat nicht länger das Gefühl, seine Lungen müssten kollabieren, und Steve hat sich höchst angenehm über ihn drapiert.

„Ist das normal?“ fragt Steve ihn plötzlich. „Ich meine – für uns?“

Danny räuspert sich. Er weiß genau, was Steve meint.

„Viermal an einem Tag? Nicht wirklich, Babe.“

„Hm“, macht Steve. Er klingt beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Wir beschränken uns für gewöhnlich auf einen Frühstücks-Quickie und eine ordentliche Nummer vorm Schlafengehen.“

„Hn“, macht Steve, und klingt bedeutend zufriedener. Danny drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“

Steve schmusert sich schamlos noch ein wenig enger an ihn heran. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Danno. Das Bett kam mir merkwürdig vor, zu groß.“

Danny streichelt ihm durch die Haare. „Das heißt, ich muss heute nicht mehr ins Gästezimmer umziehen?“

Steve zieht ganz automatisch beide Arme um ihn zusammen. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Das war ein Scherz, Babe.“

„Nun, ich fand ihn nicht lustig.“

Danny entkommt ein zufriedenes Seufzen. Steve schnobert ebenso zufrieden an seiner Brust herum.

Danny wird es nie zugeben, aber Steves Verhalten verstört ihn ein wenig. Er hat mit zumindest minimaler Zurückhaltung, mit wenigstens einem Hauch von Unsicherheit gerechnet – aber gar nichts.

Steve benimmt sich, als gäbe es für ihn nichts Natürlicheres als mit Danny zu schlafen, mit ihm zu kuscheln, und generell intim mit ihm zu sein.

Danny muss sich räuspern. „Das hier ist also gar nicht … komisch für dich?“

Steve hebt den Kopf und starrt auf ihn hinab. „Komisch?“

Danny windet sich ein wenig unter Steves durchbohrendem Blick. „Naja … gerade eben warst du noch ein knallharter, heterosexueller Navi SEAL, und plötzlich …“

Steve blinzelt, eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Willst du sagen, ich bin nicht länger … knallhart?“

Er wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, und das Prusten entkommt Dannys Kehle völlig unfreiwillig. „Oh Gott, Steve!“

Steves Augen glitzern, und er grinst, und Danny liebt diesen schrecklichen Mann.

„Deine Worte, Danno“, murmelt Steve, beugt sich zu ihm hinab und küsst ihn, und Danny schließt die Augen und brummt zufrieden – bis zu dem Moment, wo Steve ihren Kuss löst und sich auf einen Ellenbogen hochstemmt. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Es hat sich weit merkwürdiger angefühlt, mich von dir fern zu halten, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine …“

Danny nickt, und bekommt einen weiteren Kuss zur Belohnung.

Aber dann richtet Steve sich wieder auf, blickt auf ihn hinab, und er sieht ein wenig traurig aus. „Ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht wieder an alles, Danno.“

Danny streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, legt sie an seine Wange und lässt seinen Daumen über Steves Bartstoppeln gleiten. „Das macht nichts, Babe. Du wirst dich erinnern, und bis es soweit ist, tun wir unser Bestes, die guten Zeiten wieder aufleben zu lassen.“

Sein schnurrender Tonfall bringt Steve sofort wieder zum Grinsen, und Danny lässt seinen Daumen ein wenig geistesabwesend über Steves Lippen gleiten. Glücklicherweise ist selbst Steve inzwischen geschafft genug, dass er sich damit begnügt, einen sanften Kuss auf Dannys Daumenkuppe zu pressen.

 

Danny erwacht zu dem verführerischen Geruch nach Kaffee und Brötchen, und ein paar Sekunden lang ist er völlig verstört und kann sich nicht erklären, wieso, ehe ihm aufgeht, dass Steve noch neben ihm im Bett liegt, und Buster keine Ahnung hat, wie die Kaffeemaschine funktioniert.

Drei weitere Sekunden später wird Danny klar, was los ist, und er dreht sich mit einem Stöhnen auf den Bauch, verbirgt sein Gesicht an Steves wunderbar warmer Schulter. „Oh Gott.“

„Mh“, macht Steve und drückt sich an ihn heran, presst seine Morgenlatte in Dannys Hüfte. „Morgen, Danno.“

„Geh weg, meine Mutter ist in diesem Haus.“

Kurz hält Steve tatsächlich still, dann macht er erneut eine rollende Bewegung mit seinen Hüften. „Na und?“

Danny japst, rollt sich herum, drückt Steve auf den Rücken, kniet sich über ihn und presst Steves Handgelenke neben seinem Kopf ins Kissen – und Steve liegt unter ihm, blickt aus fassungslosen, schrecklich erregten Augen zu ihm auf, und schluckt. „Danno.“

Oh, wie Danny wünschte, seine Eltern seien schwerhörig. „Nicht mit meiner Verwandtschaft im Haus, Steven.“

Steves Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich auf eine Art, dass Danny beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt, aber dann beißt Steve sich auf die Lippen und nickt, und Danny lässt seine Handgelenke los.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Steve ihn sofort packen und sie wieder herumrollen würde.

„Versprich mir eines“, grollt Steve ihm ins Ohr, und Danny bekommt eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut. „Versprich mir, dass du heute Nacht … dass du heute Nacht deine – deine Handschellen …“

Danny kann ein fassungsloses Wimmern nicht unterdrücken und nickt. Steve lässt ihn prompt los. „Gut. Ich dusch zuerst.“

Damit ist er aus dem Bett und aus dem Zimmer, und Danny muss einen Moment auf dem Rücken liegen bleiben und sich sammeln.

Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Steve vor dem Unfall nicht so direkt war.

 

„Ok, gib’s zu, Kono hat dich angerufen.“

Danny sticht einen anklagenden Zeigefinger in Richtung seiner Mutter, kaum dass er die Küche vollständig betreten hat, und sie wagt es tatsächlich, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Danny öffnet den Mund – und schließt ihn wieder.

„Chin hat deinen Vater angerufen“, stellt Elanor genüsslich klar. Dann öffnet sie ihre Arme für ihn, und Danny akzeptiert den dringend benötigten Schmuser.

Er blickt über die Schulter seiner Mutter zum Küchentisch hinüber, wo Steve und sein Vater in schönster Harmonie gemeinsam Kaffee trinken, und seufzt unwillkürlich. Elanor streichelt ihm über den Kopf. „Hunger?“

Danny nickt nur, da er sich nicht traut, zuzugeben, welch schrecklichen Hunger er hat. Er fühlt sich nicht in der Verfassung, seine Mutter unanständige Bemerkungen machen zu hören.

Sie schiebt ihn zum Tisch hinüber, platziert ihn neben Steve, versorgt ihn mit Kaffee und Brötchen, und Danny genießt ein paar Minuten lang sein Frühstück, ehe ihm etwas auffällt. „Wie seid ihr hier eigentlich rein gekommen?“

Robert schnaubt ihn amüsiert an. „Wir haben einen Schlüssel.“

Danny starrt ihn an. „Wieso habt ihr einen Schlüssel?“

„Das musst du Steve fragen“, gibt Robert zurück. „Wir haben den Schlüssel schon, seit wir zum ersten Mal hier waren.“

Danny dreht sich zu Steve um, und Steve erwidert seinen Blick wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. „Ich … ähm. Ich mag deine Eltern?“

„ _Ich_ hatte keinen Schlüssel zu deinem Haus, als sie zum ersten Mal hier waren!“

„Du hast noch nicht hier gewohnt, als sie zum ersten Mal hier waren.“

„Was die Sache nur noch schlimmer macht! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?!“

Steve sieht plötzlich regelrecht panisch aus, panisch und traurig und verzweifelt, und Danny will sich selbst einen Schlag in den Nacken verpassen – etwas, das seine Mutter prompt für ihn übernimmt. „Danny!“

Danny ignoriert sie, schnappt sich Steve und drückt ihn beruhigend. „Entschuldige, Babe.“

Steve erwidert seine Umarmung, krallt sich mit beiden Händen in den Rücken von Dannys Hemd, und Danny muss einen Moment lang die Augen zukneifen. Alles, was Steve je gewollt hat, ist eine Familie, und Danny hat ihn deswegen praktisch gerade angeschrieen.

Dabei hat Danny ihm doch versprochen, ihm von seiner Familie die Hälfte abzugeben.

Danny lässt Steve erst wieder los, als Steve sich nicht länger an ihn krallt. Steves Augen sehen verdächtig rot aus, er starrt auf den Tisch hinab, schämt sich sichtlich, vor Robert und Elanor Schwäche gezeigt zu haben.

Danny weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Und dann streckt sein Vater plötzlich die Hand nach Steve aus, legt sie ihm auf die Schulter und drückt kurz zu. Steve reagiert darauf wie Wüstenpflanzen auf einen unerwarteten Regenschauer, und plötzlich ist alles wieder gut.

Elanor streichelt Danny unerwartet über den Hinterkopf. „Entschuldige, Äffchen.“

„Ist schon gut. Ich hatte es verdient.“

Sie macht einen unzufriedenen Klacklaut mit der Zunge. „Das hattest du. Trotzdem.“

Er zwinkert ihr zu.

 

„Ist es wirklich ok, dass ich deinen Eltern einen Schlüssel gegeben habe?“

Steve wirkt schon wieder ganz schrecklich unsicher, und Danny zieht langsam die Autotür hinter sich zu. „Natürlich ist es ok.“

Steve hat schon immer zu großen Gesten geneigt, und Danny weiß, dass, wenn er damit durchgekommen wäre, er Danny schon längst die Hälfte seines Hauses überschrieben hätte.

„Aber du warst böse.“

„Ich war nicht böse, ich war überrascht. Als meine Eltern zum ersten Mal auf Hawaii waren, waren wir zwei Hübschen nicht mehr als Freunde, Steve – und du musst zugeben, dass es ein wenig unüblich ist, den Eltern eines Freundes Schlüssel zu seiner Behausung zu geben.“

Steve kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mal daran.“

Danny hält die Luft an, denn plötzlich begreift er, wie Steve sich fühlen muss – mit diesem Wirrwarr an zusammenhanglosen Erinnerungen, diesem Spinnennetz aus Emotionen, und er tut ihm so leid.

Aber das kann er Steve nicht sagen, denn Steve will kein Mitleid, hat nie Mitleid gewollt. Danny nimmt sich vor, zum Ausgleich ganz schrecklich viel Geduld mit seinem strapaziösen Partner zu haben.

Er räuspert sich. „Nun – du wirst ihn nicht zurück bekommen. Deinen Schlüssel. Da kannst du versuchen, was du willst. Ich schätze, wir können froh sein, wenn meine Eltern in unserer Abwesenheit nicht sämtliche Schlösser austauschen lassen. Diese grässlichen Menschen fühlen sich viel zu wohl auf dieser fürchterlichen Tropeninsel.“

Steve blickt ihn von der Seite an, einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Danny schon tausende Male zuvor gesehen hat, und ihm wird ein bisschen warm. „Was ist? Was guckst du mich so an?“

Steves Gesichtsausdruck wird noch ein bisschen intensiver, dann grinst er Danny an. „Was? Sag nicht, diesem Gesicht hast du keinen Namen gegeben. Ich bin enttäuscht, Danno.“

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und fordert Steve ruppig auf, gefälligst loszufahren.

Er wird einen Teufel tun und Steve erzählen, dass er seinen Gesichtsausdruck _Rettungslos In Dich Verschossen_ getauft hat.

 

„Chin! Wo bist du, du Verräter! Komm sofort raus und rechtfertige dich!“

Chin steht mitten im Konferenzraum, wo ihn jeder sehen kann, und grinst Danny ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Reue entgegen. „Problem, Brah?“

„Du hast mir meine Eltern auf den Hals gehetzt!“ setzt Danny ihn in Kenntnis. „An einem Morgen, den ich mit Steve hätte -“

Steve wickelt sich plötzlich mit dem ganzen Körper um ihn, und Dannys furiose Tirade kommt mit einem atemlosen Ächzen zu einem abrupten Ende, sein Gesicht an Steves Brust vergraben.

Chin gluckst erheitert, Kono taucht aus ihrem Büro auf. „Was ist hier los?“

„Steve hat einen überraschenden Anfall von Privatsphäre“, murmelt Danny aus den Tiefen von Steves Umklammerung, und Kono tätschelt ihm im Vorbeigehen den Rücken. „Das tut mir leid für dich, Brah.“

Danny fühlt sich nicht ernst genommen.

„Nur damit du’s weißt – ich hatte Anweisungen von deinem Vater, sofort zu melden, falls ihr Fortschritte machen solltet“, gibt Chin zu Protokoll. „Und dein Vater ist kein Mann, den man einfach so ignoriert.“

Danny seufzt gegen Steves Brust. Steve streichelt ihm über den Kopf.

„Ähm“, macht Danny nach einer Weile. Steve lässt ihn noch immer nicht los.

Kono lässt ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen hören. „Ihr seid _so süß_.“

Steve versäumt es nach wie vor, Danny loszulassen.

Danny dreht sich in seinen Armen herum wie ein Korken in der Flasche, damit er zumindest wieder vernünftig Luft bekommt, und wünscht sich eine Sekunde später, er habe es nicht getan.

Selbst wenn Kono und Chin Zwillinge wären, könnten ihre liebevollen Grinsen grenzenlosen Amüsements nicht identischer sein.

Danny streicht sich mit beiden Händen das Haar glatt und versucht sich an einem erhabenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Grinst nicht so blöde. Erzählt lieber, was es Neues gibt.“

Chin und Kono, Gott hab sie selig, kommen seiner Aufforderung kommentarlos nach.

 

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, warum wir nicht einfach direkt zu Kamekona gehen, wenn wir nicht weiter wissen“, brummt Danny und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Steve sitzt neben ihm am Lenkrad des Camaros, Buster sitzt auf der Rückbank und hechelt zufrieden.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir unseren Job verlieren würden, wenn jemand was davon mitbekommt“, erwidert Steve in einem Tonfall, der ganz deutlich sagt, dass Kamekona ihm nach wie vor ein wenig suspekt ist.

Danny versteht das nicht. Vor dem Unfall war Kamekona praktisch Teil von Steves Familie, und jetzt hat er das Gefühl, seinen kapriziösen Liebhaber erst noch davon überzeugen zu müssen, dass man dem gutmütigen Hawaiianer tatsächlich vertrauen kann.

„Möglich“, sagt er also gedehnt und nimmt ihre Umgebung in Augenschein. Kamekona hat sie in einen Teil der Stadt geschickt, den Danny in all seinen Monaten auf der Insel noch nicht gesehen hat, und Danny findet, dass er da nicht wirklich was verpasst hat.

Es gibt viele Plätzchen auf den Inseln, die er kennen und lieben gelernt hat, aber dieses hier gehört definitiv nicht dazu. Die Behausungen, soweit vorhanden, erinnern an einen Slum, die Straßen gleichen öffentlichen Müllkippen, und die Bewohner erwecken den Eindruck, man könne sie in einen Sack stecken, draufhauen, und ohne Ausnahme den Richtigen treffen.

Solch eine Umgebung hatte noch nie positiven Einfluss auf Steve, und sein Gesichtsausdruck, als sei er der einzige Soldat in der demilitarisierten Zone, überrascht Danny nicht im Geringsten.

Wenn Danny vorher gewusst hätte, wo Kamekona sie hinschickt, hätte er Steve dazu angehalten, ihnen von der nächstbesten Militärbasis einen Panzer zu klauen.  
Denn nicht nur hätte Steve sich mit einem Panzer bedeutend wohler gefühlt, der Camaro würde außerdem nicht schon wieder Gefahr laufen, in die Luft gesprengt zu werden.

Manchmal ist Danny nicht ganz klar, wie sein Auto es so lange geschafft hat, seinen Arbeitsalltag mit Steve zu überstehen. Und er wird es nie – wirklich nie, niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen – zugeben, aber ab und zu gibt er sich der lächerlichen Illusion hin, der Camaro sei ein _Transformer_ und deswegen dazu in der Lage, ganz wundervoll auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

„Ich glaube, wir sind da“, sagt Steve plötzlich neben ihm, hält den Wagen, und Danny taucht aus seiner geheimen Fantasiewelt auf und blickt sich um.

Sie haben das Ende einer unbefestigten Straße erreicht, das Gebäude ihnen gegenüber ist groß, heruntergekommen und mit Graffiti verschönt, und um das Haus herum ist eine Horde ungewaschener Halbstarker damit beschäftigt, an einem Fuhrpark mitgenommen aussehender Fortbewegungsmittel herumzubasteln.

„Entzückend“, stellt Danny fest.

Auf dem Rücksitz gibt Buster ein leises Grollen von sich und wechselt in den Beschützer-Modus. Auf dem Fahrersitz hat Steve das schon längst getan, sonst wäre Danny jetzt möglicherweise versucht, zu lachen.

Sie steigen aus, und Buster positioniert sich an Dannys linker Seite, den Kopf hoch erhoben, die Ohren leicht zurückgelegt, seine ganze Haltung so sehr darauf ausgelegt klar zu machen, dass er jeden anfallen wird, der seine Ziehväter auch nur schief von der Seite ansieht, dass Danny sich schwer zusammenreißen muss, nicht an Ort und Stelle auf die Knie zu fallen und den Hund zu knuddeln und zu wuddeln, bis ihm die Luft ausgeht. Es würde Busters Bemühungen komplett zunichte machen.

Sie marschieren auf die Gruppe Jugendlicher zu, und Danny sieht sie der Reihe nach an, blickt jedem von ihnen kurz in die Augen und lässt sich seine Wut nicht anmerken, weil praktisch jeder von ihnen geweitete Pupillen hat, und mehr schwitzt als es selbst das hawaiianische Wetter rechtfertigt. Verdammte Drogen.

Neben ihm spannt Steve seine Schultern auf eine Art an, dass Danny das Gefühl hat, er kann seine Muskeln unter der Haut arbeiten hören. „Wir suchen Blake Mitchell. Kennt ihn jemand von euch?“

Zuerst bekommen sie keine Reaktion, dann erhebt sich einer der Jugendlichen hinter den traurigen Überresten einer Kawasaki Ninja. Er ist größer als die anderen, seine Augen klar und scharf und bösartig, und dreht sich in Richtung des Hauses. „Jo! Blake! Du hast Besuch!“

Ein paar Minuten lang passiert nicht das Geringste. Die Jugendlichen widmen sich wieder ihrer jeweiligen Beschäftigung, und Danny ist kurz davor, Steve darum zu bitten, eine Handgranate aus dem Handschuhfach des Camaros zu holen und nach Gutdünken in ihre Mitte zu werfen, als doch noch Schritte im Innern des Hauses hörbar werden.

Die Eingangstür öffnet sich, dann das davor befindliche Fliegengitter, und Blake Mitchell tritt in die Vormittagssonne hinaus. Er ist nicht, was Danny erwartet hat.

Denn nicht nur ist Blake größer, von kräftigerer Statur und allgemein gesünder als Danny angenommen hatte, er ist außerdem halbnackt und hemmungslos tätowiert.

Nun hat Danny per se kein Problem mit Tätowierungen, bestimmte Tätowierungen machen ihn sogar ganz schrecklich an, aber Blakes Körperkunst wird von Totenköpfen und Messern dominiert, und das findet Danny nicht nur lahm, er findet es außerdem unattraktiv.

Blake grinst, als er sie sieht, kommt die morschen Holzstufen hinunter, die den Eingangsbereich des Hauses ausmachen, und spaziert entspannt auf sie zu.

Danny kann ihn nicht leiden.

„Gentlemen“, schnurrt Blake, sobald er vor ihnen angekommen ist. „Was kann ich für euch tun?“

Für gewöhnlich hat Danny ein Problem damit, Angehörige über den Tod ihrer Liebsten zu informieren, aber ein wirklich widerliches Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden sagt ihm, dass der Tod seiner Schwester Blake nicht sonderlich nahe gehen wird.

Dannys Bauchgefühl hat Recht. Blake mag schockiert tun, aber seine Augen bleiben klar, scharf und auf ihn und Steve fixiert, seine Haltung aufrecht und kraftvoll.

Es ist ihm egal, dass seine Schwester tot ist, und die Umstände ihres Ablebens lösen keine erkenntliche Reaktion in ihm aus. Daraufhin befragt, wieso er von Zuhause verschwunden sei, ohne sie über sein Verbleiben in Kenntnis zu setzen, erzählt Blake ihnen eine mehr oder weniger glaubhafte Geschichte darüber, dass er seiner Schwester nicht länger zur Last fallen wollte, und davon ausgegangen sei, es sei leichter für alle Beteiligten, wenn er komplett aus ihrem Leben verschwinde.

Danny will ihn zu Boden boxen.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?“ fragt Blake sie mit vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit, einen falschen Ausdruck von Trauer über sein Gesicht gezogen wie eine billige Maske, und Danny schüttelt den Kopf.

Blake dreht ihnen den Rücken zu.

Die Tätowierung, die sich über seine Schulterblätter spannt, zeigt einen Minenräumwagen, ein Monstrum von einem Fahrzeug, und ein paar Sekunden lang weiß Danny nicht, wieso es ihm so verdammt bekannt vorkommt, ehe sein Popkulturwissen sich mit einem empörten Aufschrei zu Wort meldet.

 _Bonecrusher_. 

Blake hat sich einen verdammten _Transformer_ auf den Rücken tätowieren lassen.

Im Hintergrund ist der Camaro spürbar entrüstet.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny braucht entschieden zu lange, um Steve von seiner Theorie zu überzeugen.

Die ganze Fahrt zurück zum Hauptquartier lang beharrt Steve darauf, dass eine Tätowierung bei Weitem nicht dazu ausreicht, Blake zum Oberhaupt des Bonecrusher-Kartells zu machen. Dementsprechend fordert Danny ihn auf, die nächstbeste Videothek anzusteuern, damit er den Film ausleihen und Steve auf den veralteten Stand drittklassiger Actionfilme bringen kann.

Steve gehorcht, wenn auch sichtlich davon überzeugt, dass Danny zu viel Sonne abbekommen hat. Tragischerweise kann Danny ihm diese Einstellung nicht mal so wirklich vorwerfen. _Transformers_. Also wirklich.

Sie leihen den Film aus, fahren damit weiter zum Hauptquartier, und Danny spielt Steve die entscheidenden Szenen auf dem wunderbar großen Bildschirm im Konferenzraum vor.

Steve muss einräumen, dass Blakes Tätowierung dem todbringenden Monstrum des Bösen auf dem Bildschirm verdächtig ähnlich sieht.

„Es macht Sinn“, beharrt Danny stur. „Sarah hat ihn gesucht, gefunden, und festgestellt, dass ihr kleiner Bruder diesmal nicht nur leicht vom Weg abgekommen, sondern zum alles entschlossenen Geisterfahrer geworden ist. Der ist da der Chef, und er war praktisch der Einzige, dem die Drogen nicht zu den Ohren wieder raus kamen. Hast du gesehen, wie die Halbstarken auf ihn reagiert haben, als er aus dem Haus gekommen ist? Die hatten Angst vor ihm, Steve.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt. „Ok, ja, da hast du Recht. Sie hatten definitiv Angst vor ihm. Aber selbst wenn deine Theorie zutrifft, und Blake die Wurzel allen Übels ist – wie willst du das beweisen? Kein Richter und erst recht kein Staatsanwalt wird eine Tätowierung als ausreichenden Grund für eine Verhaftung gelten lassen.“

Danny starrt ihn an. „Seit wann interessiert dich denn sowas?“

Da Chin ein Mann mit Gefühl für Timing und einen großartigen Auftritt ist, wählt er diesen Augenblick, um mit Kono in seinem Kielwasser das Hauptquartier zu betreten.

„Blake Mitchells Fingerabdrücke waren auf den Patronenhülsen, der Spritze und der leeren Plastiktüte, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben“ informiert er Steve und Danny ohne jede Einleitung.

Danny wäre versucht, seine Faust in einer Pose schmucker Selbstzufriedenheit in die Höhe zu stoßen, wäre ihm nicht so schlecht.

„Dieses widerliche kleine Wiesel“, grollt er wütend, und neben ihm kommt Steve mit einem Ruck auf die Beine.

„Das wiederum reicht für eine Verhaftung völlig aus.“

 

Sie fallen mit dem HPD als Verstärkung bei Blake und seinen Schergen ein.

Blake versucht, auf Danny zu schießen – versucht es nicht nur, versenkt zwei Kugeln in dem Kevlar über Dannys Brust – und darf sich zur Belohnung von Steve niederschlagen und von Buster beißen lassen.

Manche Leute wissen einfach nicht, wann Schluss ist.

Sobald Blake in Handschellen gelegt ist und abgeführt wird, weicht sämtlicher Kampfgeist aus seinen Schergen, und sie lassen sich vom HPD einsammeln wie eine Horde verängstigter, zielloser Schafe.

Danny ist nicht wirklich etwas passiert, seine kugelsichere Weste hat getan, was sie soll, aber Steve besteht trotzdem darauf, mit ihm zum Krankenhaus zu fahren, um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Er versetzt vier Krankenschwestern, drei Krankenpfleger und zwei ausgewachsene Ärzte in Angst und Schrecken, als angedeutet wird, dass Danny wie jeder andere Normalsterbliche auch zu warten hat, ehe man sich ihm widmen kann.

„Steven Jack McGarrett“, entfährt es Danny, endlich am Ende seiner Geduld, und er packt Steve am oberen Ende der kugelsicheren Weste, die Steve noch immer trägt. „Beruhige dich, setzt dich hin, und hör auf damit diese Leute zu terrorisieren. Wenn du so weiter machst, schmeißen sie uns hier noch raus.“

Steve starrt mit einem wilden Ausdruck in den Augen auf ihn hinab, und Danny zieht ihn hinter sich her und in einen vergleichsweise abgelegenen Gang.

Dort angekommen beginnt er mit entspannter Miene, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Steve sieht ihm fassungslos dabei zu.

„Da!“ macht Danny, sobald sein Hemd offen und ein Großteil seiner Brust freigelegt ist. „Guck! Alles in Ordnung!“

Einen Moment lang starrt Steve ihm noch in die Augen, dann gleitet sein Blick hinab und auf Dannys Oberkörper – dann hebt er beide Hände und lässt seine Fingerspitzen über die Blutergüsse gleiten, die der Aufprall der Kugeln auf dem Kevlar hinterlassen hat.

„Danno“, flüstert er überfordert.

Danny weiß, was ihn ihm vor sich geht, kann es selbst nur schwer verarbeiten, Steve angeschossen werden zu sehen, aber es geht ihm gut.

„Ich weiß, Babe, ich weiß“, murmelt er beruhigend, überlegt, ob er Steve in die Arme nehmen und festhalten soll, aber Steve nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich zu ihm hinunter beugt.

Es ist neu, dass Steve sich einfach nimmt, was er braucht, aber Danny kann nicht behaupten, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Die schreckliche Phase, in der immer er derjenige sein musste, der den ersten Schritt macht, war – wie bereits erwähnt – schrecklich, und Danny _mag_ es, wenn Steve die Initiative ergreift.

„Mhm“, macht Danny also behaglich in Steves Umarmung hinein und ignoriert stoisch die leisen Schmerzen, die Steves etwas zu feste Umklammerung mit sich bringt. Das begleitende Wohlbehagen ist bei weitem größer.

„Detektive Williams, Sie sind an der Reihe“, ertönt mit einem Mal eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihnen, und Steve knurrt und entlässt Danny aus seinen Armen. Danny wendet sich um, um mit dem verständnisvollen Grinsen einer jungen Krankenschwester konfrontiert zu werden. „Ich nehme an, Ihr Partner möchte während der Untersuchung anwesend sein?“

Steve nickt nur, und seine Augen verengen sich ein wenig wegen ihrer alles andere als subtilen Betonung von _Partner_.

Danny macht sich nicht die Mühe, sein Hemd wieder zuzuknöpfen, während er ihr gemeinsam mit Steve ins Untersuchungszimmer folgt. Steve ist nicht einverstanden. Er schiebt sich ins Sichtfeld einer jeden Person, die es wagen könnte, Danny auf die Brust zu gucken.

Danny findet das ein wenig albern. Steve ist unbekennender Exhibitionist, und wenn Danny eine ähnliche Einstellung wie sein Herr Partner vertreten würde, müsste er ständig ein Bettlaken und Klebeband mit sich führen, um Steve im Ernstfall eintüten und zukleben zu können.

„Detektive Williams, wie schön, Sie unter diesen relativ harmlosen Umständen wieder zu sehen“, sagt der Arzt, als er das Untersuchungszimmer betritt, und, oh Gott, es ist Doktor Nahele. Das hier wird _Stunden_ dauern. Der Mann ist gründlicher als erlaubt sein sollte.

Neben Danny gibt Steve plötzlich ein atemloses Keuchen von sich, muss sich mit beiden Händen auf der Untersuchungsliege abstützen, und Dannys Verletzung ist auf einen Schlag vergessen.

Sowohl er als auch Doktor Nahele wenden Steve ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu, und das völlig zu Recht. Steve ist kreidebleich, er scheint keine Luft zu bekommen, sieht aus, als sei er nur Sekunden davon entfernt, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Danny manövriert ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Untersuchungsliege, während er im Kopf panisch überschlägt, was passiert sein könnte.

Hat Blake Steve unbemerkt irgendetwas verabreichen können, während sie gekämpft haben? Danny kann es nicht sagen. Der Kampf war so schnell vorbei, und Steve hatte die Situation die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle, und, _verdammt noch mal_ , wieso kann nicht einfach mal alles gut sein?

„Ich bin ok“, murmelt Steve dann. „Ich bin ok. Ich hab mich nur erinnert.“

„An was?“ fragt Danny, ehe ihm einfällt, dass Steve Doktor Nahele nach Dannys Entführung kennen gelernt hat – eine Entführung, in deren Verlauf Danny beinahe ums Leben gekommen wäre. Steves Antwort wirft Danny nur noch mehr aus der Bahn.

„An alles.“

 

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher? Alles?“ Danny sitzt mit Steve auf den Stufen der Veranda, während seine Eltern in der Küche damit beschäftigt sind, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, und Steve nickt.

Er kann Dannys Skepsis nachvollziehen, aber er ist sich wirklich völlig sicher. Er fühlt sich anders als vorher, nicht länger auf halbem Weg zwischen zwei Gedanken, Zuständen, Emotionen gefangen, sondern angekommen. Er fühlt sich ganz.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Danno“, sagt er also leise, legt seinen Arm um Dannys Schultern und zieht ihn enger an sich. „Ich erinnere mich an alles. Selbst an den Unfall.“

Danny zieht eine kleine Grimasse, sichtlich unzufrieden damit, mit dieser Erinnerung konfrontiert zu werden, und Steve drückt beruhigend seine Schulter. „Es ist vorbei.“

Danny kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum, starrt aufs Meer hinaus.

„Ich schmolle ein bisschen“, erklärt er schließlich, „dass dich ausgerechnet der Anblick von Doktor Nahele dazu inspiriert hat, dein Gedächtnis zurückzuerlangen. Ich meine – wie soll ich mich dabei fühlen? Konntest du dir nicht unseren ersten Kuss dafür aussuchen? Oder Sex? Wieso muss es mein Arzt sein?!“

Steve schnaubt, beugt sich zu ihm hinüber und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Danno. Das nächste Mal werde ich mehr Rücksicht auf deine Gefühle nehmen, wenn ich meine Rekonvaleszenz plane.“

Danny nickt zufrieden. „Gut. Was hat deine Schwester gesagt?“

Sie haben die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, alle ihre Lieben über Steves Genesung zu informieren. Kamekona hat ihnen spontan ein Eis spendieren wollen, aber Steve hat ihn nicht gelassen. Danny kann nur vermuten, dass er sich wegen seines Amnesie-Umgangs mit dem Mann schlecht gefühlt hat.

„Mary hat ihre Freude durch liebevolle Beleidigungen zum Ausdruck gebracht, und mich dazu zwingen wollen, sich bei ihr dafür zu bedanken, dass sie mir gleich zu Anfang Anweisungen gegeben hat, wie ich dich zu behandeln hätte. Ich habe mich selbstverständlich geweigert, weil sie mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hat.“

„Anweisungen? Was für Anweisungen?“

„Sie hat mir verboten, dich Daniel oder gar Detektive Williams zu nennen, und mir praktisch befohlen, auch ja lieb zu dir zu sein.“

Danny ist auf diese Aussage hin verdächtig lange still, und Steve wird ein wenig nervös. Ein stiller Danny ist nie ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich glaube, wenn du mich mehr als einmal Detektive Williams genannt hättest“, sagt er schließlich mit belegter Stimme, „hätte ich dir eine verpasst.“

Steve nickt langsam, drückt Dannys Schulter und presst einen liebevollen Kuss in Dannys Mundwinkel. „Es tut mir so leid, Danny.“

„Ich weiß, Babe. Ist nicht deine Schuld. Und du bist überraschend schnell aufgetaut.“

Steve wird ein bisschen rot. „Mein Instinkt war schlauer als ich. Ich wollte dich schon umarmen, direkt nachdem ich aus dem Koma aufgewacht war, aber ich konnte nicht begreifen, wieso. Abgesehen davon“, fügt er rechtfertigend hinzu, „hast du es mir leicht gemacht. Ich konnte mich ja praktisch nicht umdrehen, ohne dass du da warst und mich umarmt hast.“

Danny deutet ein Schulterzucken an. „Gewusst wie. Verführung durch Umarmungen ist der älteste Trick unter der Sonne.“

Steve schnaubt und lehnt sich schwerer an Danny. „Mary hat mir außerdem geraten, ein Tagebuch zu führen. Falls sowas nochmal passiert.“

Danny schnaubt. „Ja, genau. Keinen Papierkram machen, aber ein Tagebuch führen. Ich schlag dich tot.“

Steve entkommt ein Glucksen, Danny dreht ihm sein Gesicht zu, und sie küssen sich. Es ist ein sanfter, ruhiger Kuss, und Steve hört Danny zufrieden seufzen, spürt ihn in ihren Kuss hinein lächeln.

Er denkt eben darüber nach, ob Danny ihn lassen würde, wenn er versuchte, ihn auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und diese Angelegenheit zu vertiefen, als er Schritte hinter sich hört.

Steve weiß, dass es Elanor ist, hat ihren leichten, schwungvollen Schritt längst katalogisiert, und er wird rot, aber er hört nicht auf, Danny zu küssen.

Sie sagt kein Wort, aber die Sonne scheint plötzlich ein wenig heller, und dann wendet sie sich ab und geht ins Haus zurück.

Danny löst seine Lippen von Steves. „Ich glaube, das Essen ist fertig.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an. „Deine Mutter …“

Danny grinst. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, sie hat eine Aura.“

 

Als sie in dieser Nacht gemeinsam im Bett liegen, hat Danny seine Handschellen nicht mitgenommen.

Steve hat ihn nicht gelassen.

Steve hat ihn nicht gelassen, weil Danny heute angeschossen worden ist, und Danny mag es hervorragend gehen, aber Steve ist eine gigantische Mutterhenne und hat ihm anstrengende Tätigkeiten untersagt.

Danny verspürt das tiefgehende Bedürfnis, Blake Mitchell zu erschlagen.

Er rollt sich brummelnd auf die Seite und legt seinen Arm über Steves Brust. „Es tut nicht mal mehr richtig weh!“

Steve rollt sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, zieht Danny an sich heran und küsst ihn. Danny weiß, dass er damit noch lange nicht gewonnen hat, aber mit sowas lässt sich wenigstens arbeiten.

Er hat lange genug auf Steve verzichtet, er hat nicht vor, sich wegen so etwas Lächerlichem wie Blutergüssen davon abhalten zu lassen, ihm so nahe wie nur möglich zu sein.

Aber ganz egal, was Danny versucht, Steve bleibt sanft, und behutsam, und so schrecklich zärtlich, dass es ihn gleichzeitig fürchterlich erregt und frustriert. „Fass mich endlich richtig an!“

Es ist mehr oder weniger ein Knurren und ganz sicher ein Befehl, und Danny spürt Steve gegen ihn erbeben – aber Steve bleibt beharrlich. „Nein. Du bist verletzt.“

„Ich verletz dich gleich!“

„Wenn du willst, dann blas ich dir einen.“

„Ich blas dir gleich – nein, warte. Ok. Blas mir einen.“

Steve grinst und rutscht an ihm hinab und – Danny muss beide Hände ins Bettlaken krallen und die Augen zukneifen. „Oh Gott!“

„Nhm“, macht Steve um seine Erektion herum, schluckt ein paar Mal probeweise und brummt. Danny spürt die Vibrationen in seinem ganzen verdammten Körper.

Steve ist hierbei für gewöhnlich ebenso konzentriert und zielgerichtet wie im Einsatz, und es kostet ihn meist kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten, Danny zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, aber heute scheint er etwas Anderes im Sinn zu haben.

Er ist sanfter als sonst, beinahe schon zaghaft, benutzt seine Hände und seinen Mund an Danny als sei er etwas unglaublich Wertvolles, und es lässt etwas in Danny splittern und brechen, von dem er nicht wusste, dass es da war.

Steve ist immer liebevoll, wenn sie zusammen im Bett sind, aber das hier ist so intensiv, so überwältigend, dass Danny mit einem Mal Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Und er hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt, hätte Steve nicht plötzlich in seinem Tun inne gehalten, die ausdrucksstarken Augen voller erschrockener Besorgnis. „Danno?“

Danny schnieft und wischt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, schließt seine verräterischen Augen. „Ignorier das. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

Abgesehen davon, dass Steve ihn eines Tages völlig unbrauchbar machen wird.

Als habe er Dannys Gedanken gelesen, kommt Steve zu ihm hoch, zieht Dannys Hände von seinem Gesicht weg und blickt so schrecklich ernsthaft auf ihn hinab, dass es Dannys Herzschlag zum Stottern bringt.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagt er leise, und Dannys Atem stockt, und ihm entkommt ein hilfloses Schluchzen.

Steve beugt sich zu ihm hinab und küsst ihn.

Danny hat genug von dieser lächerlichen Farce.

Er schlingt beide Arme um Steve, zieht ihn auf sich und hält ihn fest, nimmt sich den Halt, den er braucht, aus Steves Nähe und seinen Küssen und versucht, sein verräterisches Herz auf eine relativ normale Rate zurückzufahren.

Sie sind beide hart, bewegen ihre Hüften in einem langsamen, intensiven Rhythmus gegeneinander, nichts als Hitze und zunehmende Erregung zwischen ihnen. Dann spreizt Danny seine Schenkel, öffnet sie unter Steve und zieht die Knie an, wickelt seine Beine um Steves Hüften um ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen, und Steve stöhnt in seinen Mund hinein.

„Danny … Danny, ich … ich will …“

Danny küsst ihn nur noch drängender, und Steve entkommt ein hilfloses Seufzen.

Er verliert sich in ihrem Kuss, gibt Danny alles, was er hat, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, und Danny zögert genau so wenig, es zu nehmen. Es gehört ihm, hat immer ihm gehört, und er will verdammt sein, wenn er es sich selbst unnötig vorenthält.

Ihre Lippen trennen sich mit einem feuchten Laut puren Genusses, und Danny blickt aus halb geöffneten, völlig zufriedenen Augen zu Steve auf. „Was möchtest du, Babe?“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und Danny liest sein Gesicht. „Du kannst mich haben. Immer.“

Durch Steves Körper läuft ein Beben, und er nimmt das Gleitgel aus der Nachttischschublade, hält inne, lässt seine Augen über Dannys Körper gleiten.

„Ich begreife nicht, wie ich das hier vergessen konnte.“

Danny schenkt ihm ein gemütliches Lächeln. „Das wird niemand je begreifen.“

 

Steve lässt sich Zeit damit, Danny vorzubereiten, hin und her gerissen zwischen Vorfreude und einem schlechten Gewissen, weil er doch noch nachgegeben hat.

Und nicht nur nachgegeben, er will das hier, will es mehr als alles andere.

Danny ist heute so unglaublich … so unglaublich anschmiegsam, dass es ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, und Steve kann einfach nicht anders, als dieses ungewohnte Verhalten so weit wie möglich auszureizen.

Danny liegt vor ihm, so dicht, dass Steve ihn schmecken kann, hat ein Bein über Steves Hüfte gelegt, hält sich selbst offen, und er ist so entspannt, dass Steves Gänsehaut einfach nicht nachgeben und verschwinden will.

Er erforscht Dannys heiße Enge, als sei es das erste Mal, lässt sich Zeit, studiert jede von Dannys Reaktionen, jeden Gesichtsausdruck, jedes Seufzen, jedes Zucken seiner Hüften.

Danny beschwert sich nicht.

Danny drängt ihn weder zur Eile, noch scheint er auch nur das geringste Problem damit zu haben, dass Steve ihn behandelt als sei er aus Glas.

Jetzt, da Steve sich wieder erinnert, weiß er durchaus, wie vielseitig, wie facettenreich, wie unglaublich _aufregend_ das Leben mit Danny ist, aber das hier … das hier ist anders.

„Danno“, wispert Steve, ehe er sich stoppen kann, und Danny schlägt die Augen auf, sieht ihn an. Es erschreckt Steve ein wenig, wie unglaublich offen sein Blick ist.

Aber dann lächelt Danny, und Steve ist nicht einfach nur ein wenig erschrocken, er ist fassungslos – fassungslos, weil er begreift, dass Danny zu ihm gehört, dass Danny schon vor Monaten beschlossen hat, sich ihm zu überlassen, mit allem, was er ist.

Es ist nicht so, als habe Steve nicht genau das Gleiche beschlossen, und es ist erst recht nicht so, als habe Steve daran gezweifelt, dass Danny ihn liebt, aber … aber nicht so. Nicht derartig rückhaltlos. Ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Risikoversicherung.

Steve erwidert seinen Blick, und Danny muss ihm ansehen, was in ihm vor sich geht, denn sein Lächeln wird breiter, ein liebevolles Funkeln tritt in seine Augen und er platziert einen äußerst zärtlichen Kuss auf Steves Nase. „Ich schwöre, du bist der langsamste Mann der Welt.“

Steve muss gegen den plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals anschlucken. „Jah?“

Danny nickt. „Oh ja. Noch langsamer, und ich muss dir deinen humanoiden Status aberkennen und dich als _Seestern_ klassifizieren.“

Steve grinst und küsst ihn, und er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach sein könnte, ist immer davon ausgegangen, Beziehungen seien kompliziert und fürchterlich harte Arbeit und würden von ihm verlangen, ständig über seine _Gefühle_ zu reden.

Aber Danny muss ihn manchmal nur ansehen, um zu wissen, was er fühlt, und obwohl das oft genug von ganz entscheidendem Nachteil für Steve ist, ist es in allen anderen Fällen doch ganz eindeutig ein Segen.

Danny ist ein Segen.

„Ich will dich ja nicht drängen, Steven, aber wenn das hier nicht bald in die nächste Runde geht, sind wir übermorgen noch nicht fertig. Nicht, dass ich damit grundsätzlich ein Problem hätte, aber ich fürchte, ich überlebe das nicht. Ich fang gleich ohne dich an.“

Danny ist offenbar außerdem am Ende seiner Geduld.

Steve zieht ihm eine kleine Schnute. „Ich versuche hier, einen besonderen Moment zu schaffen.“

„Was du versuchst, ist eine besondere _Dekade_ zu schaffen, und ich weiß das auch zu schätzen, wirklich, ich fühle mich geliebt, beschützt und alles in allem ganz schrecklich wunderbar, aber ich kann gleich nicht mehr, Steve. Hörst du? Ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Körper fühlt sich an wie rosa Zuckerwatte, und in etwa zehn Sekunden werde ich mich in Wohlgefallen auslösen, und wie willst du das bitte meinen Hinterbliebenen erklären?“

Steve presst einen Kuss in Dannys linken Mundwinkel. „Rosa Zuckerwatte?“

Danny brummt zufrieden. „Ich kann nicht für meine Worte zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, ich werde hier auf übelste Art und Weise gefoltert.“

Steve presst eine Reihe von Küssen entlang Dannys Kinnpartie, dann schmiegt er seine Wange an Dannys. „Willst du damit sagen, du hältst dich für bereit?“

„Ich halte mich seit einer halben Stunde für _bereit_ , Babe. Was hast du bitte mit mir vor?“

Steve hebt den Kopf an und blickt ernsthaft auf Danny hinab. „Nur Gutes.“

Danny schenkt ihm ein unglaublich anregendes Lächeln. „Na dann los.“

Also zieht Steve seine Finger aus Danny zurück, rollt sich ein Kondom über, und Danny rollt sich auf den Rücken, schiebt sich ein Kissen unter die Hüften und spreizt die Schenkel.

Steve kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wird, und teilt Danny das auch mit.

Danny hebt eine unbeeindruckte Augenbraue. „Ach? Bist du hier der Einzige, der offen zeigen darf, dass er Spaß an der Sache hat? Jetzt weißt du wenigstens mal, wie sich sowas anfühlt. Ich schwöre, ich kriege jetzt noch Herzrhythmusstörungen, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie du – aah!“

Steve hat Dannys Hüften gepackt, sie angehoben und sich in ihn hinein geschoben, und irgendwann wird er sich für seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung angesichts eines zeternden Dannys schämen, aber nicht jetzt.

Danny hat mit beiden Händen seine Schultern gepackt und sich an ihn gekrallt, starrt Steve aus unfassbar blauen Augen an, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, und er sieht so unglaublich anziehend aus, dass es Steve die Luft aus den Lungen presst.

„Nhm“, macht Danny, und seine Brust hebt sich unter mühsam kontrollierten Atemzügen, „mit einer derartig prompten Reaktion habe ich nicht … haah … gerechnet.“

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ich auch nicht.“

Dannys Griff an seinen Schultern wird ein wenig sanfter, dann streicht er ihm über die Oberarme. „Du auch nicht, hn? Interessant.“

Er bewegt sich leicht unter Steve, stellt die Füße auf und hebt sein Becken an, zieht sich ein paar Mal um Steve zusammen. „Dann mal los, Soldat – ich bin bereit.“

Steve stöhnt, und seine Hüften fangen wie von allein an, sich Dannys entgegen zu stoßen.

Es dauert nicht lange, kann nicht lange dauern, ehe sie sich dem Höhepunkt nähern, nicht nach all dem Vorspiel, aber Steve versucht trotzdem, es hinauszuzögern.

Die Bewegungen seiner Hüften sind sanft, beinahe schon zurückhaltend, und er weigert sich, schneller, härter, unkontrollierter zuzustoßen – würde sich zumindest weigern, würde Danny es von ihm verlangen.

Aber Danny verlangt gar nichts. Danny liegt unter ihm, sieht ihm in die Augen und lächelt – und Steve wird _sterben_ , er weiß es genau. Allerdings auf keinen Fall, ehe er Danny nicht zu einem Orgasmus verholfen hat, denn dann wird Danny ihn umbringen, und das wäre unschön. Äußerst unschön sogar.

Dementsprechend sucht und findet er Dannys Prostata, stimuliert sie mit jedem einzelnen Stoß, beobachtet Danny dabei, wie er unter ihm liegt und jegliche Selbstkontrolle verliert.

Aber Danny dabei zu beobachten lässt Steve nicht wesentlich überlegener zurück, und als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichen, sind sie beide atemlos, unfähig, logisch zusammenhängende Silben zu formen, und generell völlig hinüber.

Einen Moment lang bleibt Steve auf Danny liegen, viel zu fasziniert von der Supernova, die sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern abspielt, dann zieht er sich aus Danny zurück, rollt von ihm runter und wird das Kondom los.

Danach drapiert er sich mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit überhaupt wieder über Dannys Brust. _Dann_ fallen ihm Dannys Blutergüsse ein, und er rutscht mit einem entschuldigenden Murmeln neben ihn.

Danny drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ist schon gut, Babe. Ich spüre meinen Körper sowieso nicht mehr.“

Steve schafft nicht mehr als ein zustimmendes Brummen.

 

Man könnte meinen, dass Steve am Ende eines Tages, der überfallartige Verhaftungen, eine kurze Schießerei, und unglaublichen Wohlfühlsex beinhaltet hat, schlafen würde wie ein Stein – aber nein.

Dannys gleichmäßige Atemzüge mögen ihn in einen Zustand wohliger Entspannung versetzen, aber Steve schafft es einfach nicht, seinen Kopf abzuschalten.

Er lässt die vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren, die Art und Weise, wie Danny mit seiner Amnesie umgegangen ist, und seine Brust zieht sich ein wenig zusammen, beim Gedanken daran, wie verloren Danny sich gefühlt haben muss.

Steve will nicht, dass Danny sich jemals wieder so fühlen muss – nicht, wenn er auch nur das Geringste dagegen unternehmen kann.

Dementsprechend fasst er Danny an der Schulter und rüttelt ihn wach, gleichgültig gegenüber dem Umstand, dass es Ein Uhr morgens ist.

Danny gibt ein Ächzen von sich, das an eine rostige Tür erinnert, und seine Augen öffnen sich in ähnlicher Manier. „Was ist los? Wer ist tot?“

Steve wird bewusst, dass sein Timing vielleicht nicht das Beste ist, und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wer ist tot?“ wiederholt Danny in einem Tonfall, der andeutet, dass die Antwort möglicherweise bald _Steve_ lauten wird.

Aber Steve hat ein unheimlich wichtiges Anliegen, also verdrängt er seine Schuldgefühle, und die Angst vor einem gewaltsamen Tod gleich mit.

„Danno, ich hab nachgedacht“, verkündet er ernsthaft.

Danny stöhnt und dreht sich auf den Bauch. „Ich fasse es nicht.“

„Bitte hör zu, Danny – es ist _wichtig_.“

Danny führt ein paar Bewegungen unter der Bettdecke aus, die in Steve den Verdacht erwecken, dass er gerade versucht, ihn zu treten.

Er rollt sich herum und halb auf Danny und platziert seinen Mund direkt an Dannys Ohr. „Ich trete aus der Navy aus.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang passiert gar nichts, dann hievt Danny ihn von seiner Schulter und robbt auf der Matratze herum, bis er die Nachttischschlampe anknipsen kann.

„Wiederhol das“, verlangt er, setzt sich auf und fährt sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar – was nichts daran ändert, dass er völlig zerzaust aussieht.

Steve will ihn küssen. „Ich trete aus der Navy aus“, wiederholt er gehorsam.

Danny blinzelt ihn eulenhaft an. „Wie – wann – wieso so plötzlich?“

Steve blickt ihm aufrichtig in die Augen. „Weil ich dich liebe, weil ich bei dir bleiben will, und weil ich nicht länger riskieren kann, in geheimen Einsätzen am Ende der Welt getötet zu werden, ohne dass du je erfahren würdest, was passiert ist.“

Kurz starrt Danny ihn einfach nur an, und Steve muss den Blick abwenden und seine Hände betrachten, weil Dannys Augen in diesem Moment einfach zu viel für ihn sind.

Eine Sekunde später kniet Danny über seinem Schoß und küsst ihn, und Steve vergräbt beide Hände in seinem Haar und muss sich zusammenreißen, sein erleichtertes Lachen im Zaum zu halten.

Er weiß nicht, warum er tatsächlich Angst vor Dannys Reaktion hatte.

Nach einer Weile lässt Danny wieder von ihm ab, aber er bleibt, wo er ist, kniet über Steves Schoß, und Steve legt seine Hände an seine Hüften und hält ihn fest. „Da wäre noch was.“

Danny legt leicht den Kopf schief, und in seine Mundwinkel schleicht sich ein Lächeln, als sei er völlig sicher, dass Steve von nun an nur noch gute Nachrichten für ihn haben wird.

Steve hofft aus vollem Herzen, dass dies den Tatsachen entspricht.

„Danno“, sagt er, und seine Stimme klingt ganz schrecklich heiser. „Ich … ich möchte gern … heiraten.“

Jetzt sieht Danny aus, als habe er ein Gespenst gesehen. Über sein Gesicht wäscht eine ganze Abfolge an Emotionen – Überraschung, Freude, Angst, Verwirrung, Zuneigung … und endlich derartig intensive Euphorie, dass Steve weiß, wie seine Antwort ausfällt, noch ehe Danny mit dem Kopf nickt und ihn ein weiteres Mal küsst.

Steve hat halb und halb damit gerechnet, dass er Danny erst überzeugen muss – hat sich eine kleine Rede zurechtgelegt, darüber, wie wichtig Danny ihm ist, dass er ganz offiziell Teil seiner Familie sein möchte, dass er ihre Beziehung amtlich machen und jedem unter die Nase reiben will.

Aber offenbar nimmt Danny ihn auch so.

 

 

_Epilog_

Mit einem Wert von 90 Dezibel quiekt Dannys Schwester Elisabeth ganz eindeutig am lautesten, als sie die frohe Botschaft erfährt, dicht gefolgt von Kono, die einen Pegel von 85 Dezibel erreicht. Beide Frauen befinden sich somit auf halber Strecke zwischen Staubsauger und Rockmusik, und da Danny weiß, was gut für ihn ist, gibt er zu diesem Umstand nicht die geringste Bemerkung ab.

Mary fragt Danny, ob er sich auch wirklich ganz sicher sei, dass er sich ihren Bruder für alle Ewigkeiten aufhalsen will, und Danny erklärt, ja, ist er, völlig sogar, und wenn möglich noch länger, während Steve seine Schwester darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie jetzt ganz offiziell enterbt ist.

Über derartig leere Drohungen kann Mary nur lachen.

Grace ist mindestens so hingerissen wie Elisabeth und Kono, aber nicht annähernd so laut. Sie beglückt ihren Danno mit einer extra liebevollen Umarmung und fragt ihn, ob sie das Blumenmädchen sein darf.

Dannys armes Herz ist der Situation beinahe nicht gewachsen, und er braucht Steve in einem seltenen Moment der Sprachlosigkeit, um seiner Tochter unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass sie und niemand sonst bei dieser Hochzeit Blumen streuen wird, so wahr ihm Gott helfe. Allerhöchstens mit Buster als Begleithund, aber das war’s auch schon.

Denn Steve, dieser einzigartige Mann, besteht auf einer Hochzeit. Sie wollen in New York heiraten, aber auf Hawaii feiern, _am verdammten Strand_ , und Danny hat per familiärer Buschtrommeln verkündet, dass jedes Mitglied seiner Familie, das die Reise auf sich nehmen will, zu dieser Feier herzlich eingeladen ist.

Seine Mutter rechnet mit etwa einer Million Gästen. Dannys Cousin Jonathan hat sofort zugesagt, ebenso wie Cousine Claire aus Australien, selbst wenn Danny nach wie vor nicht weiß, wer zum Teufel das eigentlich ist.

Seine Schwestern inklusive Konos reißen sämtliche Vorbereitungen an sich, nur mit Müh und Not im Zaum gehalten von seiner Mutter, die in ihrer Verzweiflung schließlich Rachel mit ins Boot holt, um dem Ganzen zumindest den Anstrich von durchdachter Eleganz zu vermitteln.

Rachels erste Amtshandlung besteht darin, so viele Blumenketten wie nur möglich zu bestellen und Danny dazu zu zwingen, sie sämtlichst Probe zu tragen, um zu überprüfen, ob sie zur Farbe seiner Augen passen, oder irgendein vergleichbarer Unsinn.

Steve ist keine Hilfe. Aber Steve hat vor, erst nach ihrer Hochzeit aus der Navy auszutreten, also kann er zur Hochzeit noch seine Gala-Uniform anziehen, und das macht Danny schwach genug, dass er seinem künftigen Ehegatten nicht das Geringste vorwerfen kann, und das vermutlich nie wieder.

Er und Steve streiten sich während der Planungsphase nur ein einziges Mal, und das darüber, wer von ihnen Chin als Trauzeugen bekommt. Steve gewinnt, wenn auch nur, weil Danny einen spontanen Anfall von Modernität hat, und Kono zu seiner Trauzeugin erklärt.

Kono schwört ihm prompt ewige Treue, und ihn zu lieben und zu ehren, bis das der Tod sie scheidet. Steve ist verständlicherweise misstrauisch und nicht völlig glücklich mit diesem Gang der Dinge.

Kamekona wird Steves zweiter Trauzeuge, Danny fragt seinen Schwager Jake. Da Steve bei dieser ganzen Sache ganz eindeutig die Braut ist, wird über seinen Kopf hinweg beschlossen, dass Robert ihn zum Altar führen wird.

Als diese Information zu Steve durchdringt, grinst er bloß, nickt, und gibt zu Protokoll, dass er sich weigert, einen Schleier an seiner Galauniform zu befestigen.

Grace wirkt beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht. Zur Entschädigung verspricht Steve ihr, Danno mit extra vielen Blumenketten zu behängen.

Danny ist nicht amüsiert.

Die Zeremonie in New York ist kurz aber schön, beschränkt auf den Kreis engster Familienmitglieder und Freunde, und Mary weint von ihrem Beginn an bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihr Bruder sie in die Arme schließt, an sich drückt, und ihr verbietet sein Hemd voll zu schnoddern.

Auf dem Flug zurück nach Hawaii freundet sie sich mit Elisabeth an, und Danny verkündet das Ende der Zivilisation, wie sie sie kannten. Steve stimmt ihm mit völlig entgeistertem Apokalypse-Gesicht zu.

Die Zeremonie auf Hawaii ist lang aber schön, am Strand vor der untergehenden Sonne und hunderten von Zeugen. Offenbar will jeder dabei sein, wenn Danny und Steve sich gegenseitig die Ringe anstecken, und Danny wird hinterher schwören, sogar Sang Ming irgendwo im Hintergrund herumlungern gesehen zu haben.

Selbst ein paar Mitglieder von Steves alter Einheit sind gekommen, wünschen ihm alles Gute für die Zukunft, und Danny die Geduld eines Heiligen – dann machen sie dreckige Witze darüber, dass, wenn sie gewusst hätten, wie der Hase läuft, jeder einzelne von ihnen ganz sicher sein Glück mit Steve versucht hätte.

Kono macht der ganzen Sache und Dannys Mordgelüsten ein Ende, indem sie einfach nur auftaucht, einen Blick in die Runde wirft, und Steves ehemalige Mitstreiter ihr den Rest des Abends nachlaufen wie ein Wurf junger Hunde.

 

Am Ende des Tages sitzt Danny am Strand, barfuß und mit offenem Hemd, blickt aufs Meer hinaus und streicht gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über den neuen Ring an seiner Hand.

Der Sand unter seinen Füßen ist noch warm, die Nachtluft auf seiner Haut geradezu balsamisch, und Hawaii schon so lange sein Zuhause, dass er wirklich nicht überrascht sein sollte, wie unglaublich wohl er sich fühlt.

„Hey“, ertönt plötzlich Steves Stimme von schräg rechts hinter ihm, und einen Sekundenbruchteil später sitzt sein Ehemann neben ihm im Sand – und Danny wird vermutlich niemals aufhören, diesem Titel mit amüsierter Ehrfurcht zu begegnen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragt Steve ihn leise, aber er klingt nicht wirklich besorgt, und Danny lehnt sich an ihn, brummt zufrieden, als Steve den Arm um ihn legt.

„Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben“, murmelt er in Steves Schulter, „dann komme ich nicht umhin, unsere jetzige Situation als surrealistisch zu empfinden.“

Steve schnurrt zufrieden, drückt sein Gesicht in Dannys Haar, und Danny hört ihn einen tiefen, genüsslichen Atemzug nehmen. „Ich hab eben bessere Instinkte als du.“

Danny stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Ach ja? Wie das?“

Steve zieht ihn ein wenig enger an sich heran. „Hast du’s etwa vergessen?“

„Ich? Ich vergesse niemals. Was soll ich bitte vergessen haben?“

Steve stupst seine Nase gegen Dannys Wange. „Als wir uns damals in meiner Garage getroffen haben – was hab ich da zur Madame Governor am Telefon gesagt?“

Danny schließt die Augen und denkt an diesen Tag zurück, an Steve, in all seiner selbstbewussten, unverschämten Glorie, und er seufzt. „Du hast ihr einen Eid runter gebetet, dass du ein artiger Vertreter des Gesetzes sein willst – und sie damit dreist angelogen, wie ich bemerken möchte.“

Steve tut diese unverschämte Behauptung mit einem gleichgültigen Schnauben ab. „Davon rede ich nicht.“

Danny ist zu erschöpft und fühlt sich zu wohl, um die Augen wieder auf zu machen. „Wovon redest du dann?“

„Ich rede davon“, flüstert Steve ihm ins Ohr, und Danny bekommt prompt eine wohlige Gänsehaut, „dass ich ihr erzählt habe, ich hätte etwas gefunden, das meine Meinung geändert habe.“

Richtig. Jetzt, da Danny daran erinnert wird – dieser Austausch kam ihm schon immer merkwürdig vor. „Deine Meinung worüber?“

„Darüber, auf Hawaii zu bleiben und ihr Sondereinsatzkommando zu leiten.“ Der Unterton in Steves Stimme ist warm und liebevoll, und Danny schlägt doch noch die Augen auf. „Was? Soll das heißen, du wolltest erst nicht?“

Steve bleibt stumm, nickt nur.

„Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?“

Steve sagt noch immer nichts, zieht seinen Arm fester um Danny und presst seine Lippen gegen Dannys Schläfe. Er ist eine warme, solide, vertraute Präsenz an Dannys Seite, und Danny entkommt unwillkürlich ein Seufzen.

„Du hast meine Meinung geändert“, sagt Steve dann leise. Er behauptet nicht, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen sei, spezifiziert nicht, dass Danny ihn aufgewühlt und bis aufs Blut gereizt hat, stellt nicht klar, dass fünf Minuten mit Danny ausgereicht haben, ihn dazu zu bringen, der Navy den Rücken zu kehren und auszuprobieren, wie ein relativ ziviles Leben wohl funktionieren mag.

Er sagt nichts von all dem, und Danny hebt sein Gesicht zu ihm an, Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln und ein liebevolles Grinsen um die Lippen. „Nun – ich kann unglaublich überzeugend sein, wenn ich will.“

„Ja“, erwidert Steve, nickt, und verschränkt seine Finger mit Dannys, stößt ihre Ringe gegeneinander, „ja, Danno, das kannst du wirklich.“

 

 

Ende


End file.
